Understandings
by Nori Lover
Summary: <html><head></head>A normal part of dwarven culture reveals secrets. What has the House of Ri been hiding? Things are not always as they seem. AU/Slash/Mpreg</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter One

Everyone looked up in shock as Nori tore past with Oin chasing after him angrily. The group had been enjoying some breakfast in the private, dining hall reserved for the Royal family with their kin and friends when the sound of running feet had alerted them to someone coming in swiftly.

"Stop this," Oin ordered as he caught Nori's arm and hauled him backwards as Nori snarled and hissed like a wildcat, "Stop. Tell me now. Stop fighting me."

"What in Durin's Beard is going on?" Thorin thundered as Oin shot him an annoyed glance.

"Don't upset Nori," Oin snapped as the king's eyes widened.

"Brother, he looks upset already," Gloin admitted as Nori continued trying to break free from Oin's grip continuing to hiss angrily, "What he do? Take something of yours and lie about it?"

"No," Oin bit out wrestling Nori to the floor and holding him close from behind, "Stop. Stop, Nori. Calm down. Tell me. Tell me who it was. _Tell me_."

"Tell you _what_?" Dori questioned hurrying over, "What's wrong with my brother?"

Oin didn't answer as he scrambled to keep Nori contained. The dwarf was wily and twisted anxiously trying to get the hands locked around his waist to release him.

"Go. Let go," Nori whimpered struggling harder.

"Stop, Nori," Dori insisted as he reached to touch his brother only to retreat as Nori drew away in what was apparent fear, "Oin, tell me what is going on? What's wrong with my brother? This isn't like Nori. What's wrong?"

"He's got a wee babe growing inside his belly," Oin admitted as Dori froze in shock.

"What?!" the whole group shouted in surprise.

"He came to me this morning complaining of feeling sick," Oin continued as Nori shook his head hard and continued to struggle, "He's been claimed. Looks like the claiming happened right after we won back Erebor when the Battle of Five Armies ended in victory. Lad's not told the sire and he's getting ill because of it. Nori needs to complete the bond, but he refuses to tell me the sire's name and took off."

Claiming was a unique, dwarrow trait. Mahal had seen that dwarves had few children and fewer females. Claiming was when a sire found a male mate to take as his own to provide children. The process involved being scented out, taken, and then left without the sire remembering the claiming happening as a new life began within the claimed. The claimed was supposed to present the good fortune to their mate to complete the bond so that the sire could assert his role as provider and stabilize the claimed's strength to carry the babe.

"Nori, calm down," Oin continued to murmur as Nori struggled harder, "Calm down for the babe within you. Stop. Calm yourself."

Nori stilled then and remained hunched in Oin's arms breathing heavily. There was no denying that the dwarf looked tired and ill. The whole room was silent for a moment.

"Which one of you did it?" Dori hissed turning with livid eyes on the group, "There were no others, but us then within the mountain at that point since the Iron Hill dwarrow were still regrouping. Which one of you claimed my brother? Figure it out now and do your _duty_. Nori looks about ready to break."

Everyone looked at one another in shock. Nori was with child and he was growing ill?

"He's right," Gloin muttered sitting hard, "One of us is surely the babe's sire. My wife is going to kill me if I sired the child."

"Stop," Nori moaned pulling in on himself, "Leave it alone. Let me go."

Dori glared at everyone before sitting next to Nori on the floor. The older brother in him realized that his younger brother was at the end of his limits.

"Nori?" the elder Ri called softly as his brother whimpered, "Come here, Lad."

Nori looked up and saw Dori with his arms open and threw himself into his brother's arms beginning to wail. He was tired, worn, and felt sick as a dog and all thought of being stoic as what was expected of a grown dwarf was thrown out the door to try to seek some comfort at last. Why couldn't everyone see his state and just leave him alone?

"There, there," Dori soothed as Nori sobbed, "It's okay. I'm here now. Hush, Nori."

"He's overly emotional because the bond is not complete," Oin sighed while everyone watched Dori rocking his brother as Ori rushed over to offer some comfort too, "He needs the sire of the babe to step up. Nori's ill from supporting the baby on his own. He is not himself right now."

"Let's figure everything out then," Ori insisted rubbing his brother's back gently, "Nori's sick and needs the sire. Hurry up!"

The former company stood looking upset and unsure.

"Nori, we need to know the truth of the matter," Balin tried once Nori's sobs faded into sniffles, "Tell us who fathered your babe."

"Can't tell," Nori denied hiding his face in Dori's shoulder.

"You must," Dori argued as his brother looked up at him without pulling away, "You and the babe will die without the bond being completed. It wasn't Ori or I, was it?"

Dori laughed as Nori pulled a face of purest disgust.

"It has not been unheard of for family to bond, but that face tells me that Ori and I are not the sire," the eldest Ri continued, "Please tell me that it wasn't Fili or Kili. The princes are so young."

The two mentioned looked at one another in surprise.

"Either one of us would do right by Nori if we are the sire?" Fili said as Kili nodded.

"Thank you, but it's neither of you," Nori murmured looking down, "I'll not say anything else."

"You _will_," Thorin urged as he walked over and kneeled, "You'll lose the babe and your own life without bonding. Am I the sire?"

"No, my king, you are not. You and your nephews were still in the healing tents when I was claimed," Nori whispered keeping his head down, "It would be better if the babe and I die."

Pandemonium broke out as everyone started yelling at once while Nori hunched into himself.

"Now don't be sayin' that," Bofur disagreed as he kneeled and gently lifted Nori's chin once Thorin had shouted for everyone to shut up, "Why would ye say such a thin'? Nobody here would want ye or tha babe ta come ta harm."

"The sire would never accept the bond. Not from me," Nori sighed looking back down.

"Any of us would," Dwalin snapped making Nori look up at him sharply, "That is a sire's _job_ to protect his mate and babe. Mahal would not have created the claiming without the two being meant for one another."

"Who is it?" Dori insisted again as Nori looked at him, "Bofur?"

Nori shook his head keeping his eyes cast down.

"Gloin? Oin?" was asked as Nori shook his head again.

"I'll claim you if it was me," Bombur bragged while Nori looked up at him in astonishment, "My wife wouldn't mind at all. I bet the babe would come out with hair like a carrot if I be the sire with the copper of your mane mixed with my own ginger. I'd be proud to claim you, Nori."

Nori chuckled and shook his head.

"Me?" Balin asked as Nori shook his head, "I'd have been proud to claim you too, Nori. So that leaves Bifur or Dwalin."

Bifur grunted and stooped to be near Nori.

"_Why are you afraid_?" Bifur signed as the former thief looked at him.

"_The sire hates me_," Nori gestured back, "_I'd rather allow my child and I to die then have my babe suffer because his or her sire rejects the babe's birth. I didn't expect the claiming. I was shocked and when no symptoms appeared, I thought I had miscarried until just recently when I realize that I was carrying the babe._"

"Mahal, _I'm_ the sire," Dwalin gasped looking stunned, "Bifur has never hated Nori and I _did_ once when I disliked Nori's past profession, but that ended when he earned my respect on our quest. It's me, isn't it, Nori? I'm the sire of that babe in your belly, aren't I?"

"Yes," Nori agreed drawing further into Dori's arms, "You claimed me in the armory when we knew Thorin, Kili, and Fili would live. I didn't know I was with child until about a week ago and I was hoping Oin wouldn't discover the babe when I was trying to get some relief from feeling sick."

Eyes turned accusingly on Dwalin as he swallowed.

"I'm going to be a _father_? This is wonderful news," Dwalin squeaked as Nori looked up at him in surprise, "Come here."

Nori drew back against his brother as Dwalin approached.

"It's okay," the warrior soothed seeing the trembles that were shaking his newly discovered mate, "Come here."

Dwalin stooped and lifted Nori into his arms and walked the two of them out of the room. He'd be damned if his babe and mate died. It was time to do his duty.

"This will never work," Nori sighed as Dwalin carried him, "You can't stand the sight of me."

"You've grown on me," Dwalin denied continuing to his room, "You should have told me the truth."

"I know what it feels like to be unwanted as a child, Dwalin," Nori admitted as the warrior stopped, "I didn't want that for the babe. I'll take my child to Mahal's Halls before I allow the babe to suffer."

"Our child will not suffer and neither will you," Dwalin denied as he hurried his step, "Trust in me to keep you safe. Mahal would not have pushed us together if I was so callous as to allow my mate and babe to pass on."

Nori stilled then and looked up at Dwalin in wonder as the two entered the warrior's chambers. Dwalin laid his new mate on his bed and pulled Nori's face close to look in his eyes.

"I, Dwalin son of Fundin, take you as my bonded mate to protect and support for all eternity," the warrior recited as Nori's eyes widened as the bond clicked perfectly into place between them, "By Mahal, you _have_ been suffering!"

Dwalin was livid as he felt how bad things had gotten for Nori once the bond opened his mate's mind to him. The dwarf was ill and very weak.

"I'm fine," Nori argued only to blink as his belt was removed then his boots were tugged off and he found himself tucked into bed, "Really. I'm fine."

"You're not," Dwalin disagreed placing his forehead to Nori's as he began to temper Nori's strength levels with his own while the dwarf relaxed bit by bit, "Better?"

Nori nodded trembling as the ache he had gotten used to within him faded leaving him terribly tired and relieved. A knock at the door led to Dori bustling in with a tray a few seconds later once the warrior had allowed the eldest Ri inside.

"Have you done your duty to my younger brother?" Dori demanded as Dwalin stepped back in surprise, "Have you?"

"Of course I have," the warrior growled, "I would not abandon my mate and babe."

"See?" Balin pointed out as he walked in behind Dori, "My brother is honorable and would do what needed to be done. I told you that already, Dori."

The eldest Ri sniffed and walked over to Nori to set the tray on the bedside table.

"Drink this," Dori insisted after he had poured a cup of tea for his brother.

"What is it?" Nori asked sniffing at the cup, "It smells spicy."

"Rooibos tea," Dori answered as Nori took a cautious sip and smiled at the flavor, "Good for you and your babe's health. You should have been drinking this all along, but now is a good a time to start. I'll teach your mate how to brew this."

Dwalin watched as some color returned to Nori's face and was pleased when he sensed that the tea was helping his new mate feel better. Nori had been pale for a couple of weeks and the warrior had noticed this, but had left it alone. He could have kicked himself now for not having said anything to a dwarf who had once been a thief and had become a friend to see what was wrong.

"Now Nori's my mate," Dwalin thought as he watched Dori fussing over his brother, "I can't believe this. I woke up this morning a loner and in a few short hours I've become a husband and soon to be father."

The warrior walked over and helped Nori settle when he noticed that the expecting dwarf was getting overly tired. Nori was sound asleep as soon as his head rested on the pillow.

"This way," Dwalin instructed as he led Dori and his brother into an adjoining sitting room so as not to disturb his mate, "I'm assuming that the negotiations are about to begin."

"As soon as our king gets here," Balin agreed taking a seat, "Did you have any idea at all, Dwalin?"

"No," Dwalin sighed sitting down heavily, "But looking back on it, I know when the claiming happened. I woke up in the armory alone and…um…exposed with a blanket draped over me. Nori was there and said that I had passed out taking a piss."

"In the armory?" Dori huffed rolling his eyes, "And you believed him?"

"I was damn exhausted at that point and nearly took Balin's head off when he asked me to get some sleep," Dwalin defended, "I thought that maybe in my addled state I had mistaken the armory for a water closet. Nori never mentioned it again and that was the end of it."

"Except now my little brother has a babe in his belly and has been suffering _alone_," Dori snapped as a soft knock on the door made the elder Ri pause.

The king was allowed in and peeked in at Nori's sleeping form before having a seat.

"Who represents the House of Ri?" Thorin asked as was tradition.

"I do," Dori answered sitting up straighter, "I stand for my brother and demand restitution for his suffering."

"Who represents the House of In?" Thorin demanded.

"I do," Balin offered, "I stand for my brother and have objections over the accusation that the House of In allowed any suffering on the part of Dwalin's mate."

"State your case," Thorin instructed as he turned to Dori.

"Nori has been hunted, chased, and verbally abused by that brute over there for years," Dori accused as Dwalin sighed, "I understand that Dwalin had a job to do, but he continued this harassment even after Nori reformed himself. My brother was too frightened to tell the beast that he had been claimed. The House of Ri demands restitution for Nori's pain."

Dwalin hunched a bit as Balin scowled.

"If you disagree, state your rebuttal," Thorin continued as Balin nodded firmly.

"My brother had no idea that he had claimed Nori," Balin argued, "Nori's track record has always been…interesting and my brother did make it a point to keep tabs on him. I realize that meant that Nori felt a bit persecuted, but Dwalin was trying to assist the lad to stay on the straight and narrow. The minute Dwalin knew Nori's state he did right by him. A finer sire could not be found and the House of In welcomes Nori into our fold."

Thorin tapped his chin as Dori looked ready to burst.

"Nori's fear was apparent," Thorin began speaking cautiously, "His suffering was clear as well. There is some truth to the House of Ri's claim."

"_He_ abandoned his brother," Dwalin sneered pointing angrily at Dori as the other dwarf spluttered, "I have claim that part of my mate's fears were from emotional abuse as a child. Nori came right out and admitted that he feared to tell me about the babe because he didn't want our baby to be unwanted as he had felt as a little one. The House of Ri will be telling me what happened to my mate to cause these fears within him, rest assured."

"I never abandoned him," Dori hissed before calming and looking away sadly, "Nori's father left before my brother was born and then his exact likeness to his sire made my mother cold. I raised Nori on my own nearly and then when Ori came around, I…I had little time for him between the new baby and mother having grown ill. When he lowered himself to theft to keep us fed, I felt betrayed and I…I grew colder as well. Nori and I reconciled just recently."

Dwalin studied Dori and felt displeased by the explanation. There was more to this story. How the warrior knew this, he had no clue, but there was more. Dori wasn't telling the full truth and judging by the look his brother was given him, Balin knew this too.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Two

"I never abandoned him," Dori hissed before calming and looking away sadly, "Nori's father left before my brother was born and then his exact likeness to his sire made my mother cold. I raised Nori on my own nearly and then when Ori came around, I…I had little time for him between the new baby and mother having grown ill. When he lowered himself to theft to keep us fed, I felt betrayed and I…I grew colder as well. Nori and I reconciled just recently."

Dwalin studied Dori and felt displeased by the explanation. There was more to this story. How the warrior knew this, he had no clue, but there was more. Dori wasn't telling the full truth and judging by the look his brother was given him, Balin knew this too.

"I think both of your claims are valid," Thorin decided interrupting Dwalin's thoughts, "Therefore, both sides will choose something to add to the negotiations that are not to be questioned. That is a fair way to share the repercussions of there being fault on both sides towards Nori."

Dori and Balin seemed appeased as both Houses worked out the claiming price for Nori. Dori was very fair and not overly demanding.

"My request is a vow from you, Dwalin," Dori began leaning forward as the warrior in question nodded that he was listening, "Swear to me that you will _never_ abandon Nori and the babe for the remainder of your life or be forever without honor. If you break that vow then you agree to banishment from all dwarrow civilization and to the loss of your braids."

"I swear on my honor and my axes that I will stay by your brother's side until my dying day," Dwalin agreed, "Balin, I wish to make the request for our House.

"As you wish, Brother," Balin nodded out as Dwalin fixed Dori with a glare.

"You are _never_ to mention Nori's past to our babe and will keep others from doing so as well," Dwalin said as Dori blinked at him, "This is a fresh start for my mate and I will not have anyone tarnishing Nori's reputation to our child. Nori is the King's Eye now and should be accorded the respect he deserves for his title."

"Agreed without question," Dori nodded out, "I too want my brother to have a fresh chance at life. However, I will be watching, Dwalin. If I feel that Nori is not being cared for properly, I will bring him back into the Ri fold so fast your head will spin off."

"Which will _not_ be necessary since the House of In takes care of our own," Balin bit out looking irritated, "Dwalin has done right by Nori without hesitation. Back off, Dori, the babe in your brother's belly is as much my kin as yours."

"I don't question that claim," Dori sniffed, "I am just stating a fact. I will provide for Nori and his babe if the House of In does not uphold their duties. You cannot blame me for wanting a contingency plan set up, Balin. You would do the same for your younger brother."

"I would, indeed," Balin sighed looking pacified as Dwalin nodded his own understanding to Dori's words.

"I find the negotiation fair and just," Thorin concluded ending the traditional ceremony, "The King's eyes and ears will be watching and listening at all times. Nori is kin and friend. Nori's child will be the first born in Erebor for many generations and the wee lass or laddie is very special to our kingdom. I will rule what is in the best interest for both Nori and the babe if I must step in. Understood?"

A small noise from the other room had Dwalin up and over to the bedroom door to check on his mate before anyone could answer Thorin. The warrior watched as Nori made another small sound and rolled back over and settled.

"I understand," Dwalin agreed closing the door again before seeing Dori looking at him in question, "I think Nori is dreaming. Sounded like he was muttering something in his sleep. He's settled back down now."

"Good. He needs as much rest as possible. My brother looks horrible," Dori nodded out, "I understand as well, my king."

"Then it is done," Thorin decreed and then laughed softly, "You are going to have your hands full with your new mate, Dwalin. Congratulations on the new babe."

Dwalin grinned and everyone bowed as Thorin left the chambers.

"Tell me _everything_," Dwalin snarled making Dori jump once Thorin's footsteps could no longer be heard, "I want to know Nori's full history without exceptions. I feel terrible fears in his mind that have me puzzled and I cannot help him if I don't understand how his fears came to be. Nori's pain is years old and he is guarding over those memories closely. I want to know what happened to my mate to make him feel the way he feels. Tell me now, Dori."

"Those are not stories I can tell without my brother's permission," Dori denied as both Balin and Dwalin scowled at him, "I'm glad you are asking. That means you truly want to help, but the trials that Nori went through are lengthy and personal. You'll have to ask your mate. Just…just be gentle, Dwalin. Nori had a lot of emotional abuse thrown at him as a child at my mother's hands. Nori's hurts run…they run very deep."

"I think you can tell us a little more than that," Balin pushed as Dori sighed.

"I can't," Dori answered, "I will if Nori allows me to, but this is my brother's story to tell. I'm sorry."

Dori left quickly then as Dwalin sat heavily in a chair.

"I am such an _idiot_," Dwalin blurted as Balin looked at him in confusion, "I've watched Nori grow from a young lad to the grown dwarf he has become. There were signs that showed something wasn't right, but I chalked everything up to him hanging with the wrong crowd."

"Nori's a private thing," Balin soothed sitting next to his younger brother, "Times were hard and a lot got lost in the shuffle when we finally reached Ered Luin, but you _certainly_ would have helped the lad if you had known about his home life. You said this was a new beginning for Nori. Help your mate slowly as he begins to trust you more. He'll bolt if you push too hard."

Dwalin exhaled and nodded as Balin left with a last nod of encouragement. The warrior stayed on alert until late in the afternoon when his mate began to stir.

"Stay in bed," Dwalin instructed as Nori began to rise, "You are not at the strength levels you should be yet."

"I am not made of glass even with my babe," Nori snorted sitting up looking irritable.

"I know and I won't hover too much once you're stronger," Dwalin assured as his mate looked up at him, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Nori agreed, "I guess the bonding has helped bring my appetite back a little. I still think this is a bad idea."

"Of all dwarves to have a connection, it would be you and I, huh?" Dwalin drawled as his mate's eyes flickered up to him, "What would you like to eat?"

Nori watched Dwalin warily as he ate a full meal for the first time in several weeks a little while later. The warrior kept himself still under the scrutiny, but the expecting dwarf felt Dwalin's pleasure that his appetite was sound.

"This won't work," Nori stated once again as Dwalin tucked him under the covers once he was done eating, "This is stupid. We'll kill one another. You hate me."

"We'll figure it out and I certainly do not hate you," Dwalin assured as Nori snorted, "Mahal choose the two of us for a reason. Our babe is going to be something. Have you sensed anything from the child yet?"

Nori regarded Dwalin silently as his hand slipped to lie flat on his belly in an almost protective gesture.

"Our babe is a wee dam," Nori finally admitted looking away, "She's strong. I feel that."

"A sweet lass," Dwalin breathed as his mate looked up at him in obvious surprise, "I would have loved a strapping son as well, but I have always wanted a jewel of a daughter. You have made me gloriously happy today, Nori."

Nori studied Dwalin once again before turning away to roll over. He was exhausted and was asleep in seconds.

Dwalin tucked his mate in securely and left Nori to sleep. The warrior walked out into the hallway in front of his chambers looking down as emotions poured through him.

"Brother, are you alright?" Dwalin heard as he looked up to see his older brother hurrying over to him.

"A _daughter_, Balin," Dwalin smirked out as his brother drew up short, "My babe is a wee lassie. Nori says our daughter is strong. Nori and I are being blessed with a little dwarrowdam."

"So he can sense the lass," Balin grinned out, "That is good. This means that your mate and daughter have not been affected too much from the delayed bonding. I'm going to be an uncle to a dear niece. This is a good day for the House of In with the blessing we have been granted. The company will be thrilled by the news."

"I need to speak with Thorin," Dwalin admitted as his brother nodded, "Will you stay here and keep an eye on Nori? He's sleeping now, but I don't wish for him to be alone."

"Certainly," Balin agreed, "I'm fairly certain that Nori will be sleeping a lot in the next few days. You will need to bolster his strength levels regularly since his reserve is pretty low."

"I know," Dwalin agreed, "That is why I've got to talk with our king."

The warrior walked with determination to his king's study. The guards stood at attention as the Captain of the Guard stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Dwalin," Thorin greeted once the warrior had been allowed to enter, "How is Nori?"

"Sleeping again," Dwalin answered, "My…it's hard to believe that I am using this word, but my husband's strength levels are pretty low. He was getting ill from the beginning and probably never realized it. I need to request some time off from my duties. Nori and our daughter need to be my priority right now."

"Daughter? Nori can sense the child already?" Thorin gasped, "Your mate is gifting you with a little dam? That is wonderful news."

"My mate can certainly sense our babe," Dwalin bragged proudly, "He said that our lassie is strong and I wish to keep it that way. I cannot do my duties when Nori will need a lot of support until he strengthens again. Once he is stronger, I promise to resume my duties without fail."

"That I can grant," Thorin agreed quickly, "I am happy for you, Dwalin. I feared that you would never allow yourself a life of your own and to hear that one of the first babes to be conceived in our kingdom is a dam is a blessed sign of the renewal of our race. I just question Mahal's decision on your chosen mate. _Nori_ of all dwarves?"

Dwalin bristled before forcing himself to calm. A newly bonded sire was pretty protective of their mate.

"Mahal's decision is his own," Dwalin chuckled, "I am shocked as well, but when I bonded…when I felt his struggles and his despair, I wanted to crush skulls and I still do. Nori's been hurt in his lifetime. I never picked up on it before and I now I could kick myself. It's going to take me a long time to get my mate to trust me enough to tell me his story because there _is_ a story there."

"You are both stubborn beings so go slowly," Thorin advised as Dwalin nodded ruefully, "I'm sure that both of you will butt heads, but eventually work through everything. You are stubborn, but you have a lot more patience than most know. Take a fortnight off. Let me know if you need more at the end of your leave."

"I appreciate that," Dwalin nodded out, "I need to get back and…."

Anything else Dwalin was about to say was interrupted as Balin charged into the office.

"Nori's gone," Balin spat as his brother stared at him, "Woke up when you left and distracted me. Took off like a deer and has hid himself somewhere. I've already got all exits from Erebor being watched and guards searching for him as we speak."

"He's still here," Dwalin gritted out, "I can feel him. Call off the search within Erebor, Balin, because the guards will scare my mate. Nori will hide completely and it will take weeks to find him, but keep the exits closely guarded."

"Why would he run?" Thorin inquired shaking his head.

"He's terrified," Dwalin admitted stilling at the door, "For once, Nori has no control over his life. Mahal has forced his hand and my mate is scared. Let me look. I'll find him."

However, finding Nori was not an easy task. The dwarf knew how to hide himself away so few could locate him. Dwalin was shocked when he realized that there was an easier way to find his mate. The only thing that Nori hadn't expect was that his bond to Dwalin would give him away.

"Can you come down now?" Dwalin called up to some rafters as he took a seat within the oldest halls that wasn't ready to be refurbished yet.

There was no answer so the warrior waited patiently. Finally a coppery head peeked down on him irritably.

"Go away," Nori hissed before his head pulled out of sight.

"Nope," Dwalin denied, "I'll stay here, but I won't say a word until you're ready to talk."

One hour crept into two hours. Two into three. Then two, booted feet dangled from the rafters and swung lightly.

"We can't make this work, Dwalin," Nori sighed, "Our babe will be ripped in half between the two of us arguing and carrying on. I won't have the lass hurt."

"Then we won't hurt our daughter," Dwalin decided as Nori leaned over enough to see the warrior, "You and I are so different, but our babe will be the best of us both. We can work through anything for our child. I can already feel how protective you are over the babe. You are an excellent parent already."

Nori grumbled and pulled out of sight again. Dwalin didn't know how the former thief materialized from the rafters to standing in front of him, but there Nori was glaring down at him.

"A father? _Me?_" Nori snapped, "I…I don't know how to be a parent. There is a child growing here inside of me and I have no clue what to do. I'll be awful!"

"I don't think so," Dwalin soothed as Nori stamped a foot in irritation, "I'm not just saying that to calm you down. You did good by Ori."

"I ran from Ori for the most part," Nori whispered turning his back, "I never…Mother and Father didn't want me, Dwalin. The only examples I ever had of parents was my father leaving without looking back and…."

"And what?" Dwalin pressed as Nori shuddered while he trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Nori huffed spinning to leave only to have his arm caught.

"Tell me," Dwalin tried, "Tell me what your other parent did. What happened to you as a child that has scared you so badly? What did your mother do, Nori?"

"She did nothing," Nori sighed as he felt his mate's confusion and pulled his arm away to huddled in on himself, "She never held me. She never played with me. I was ignored since she did nothing for me at all on most occasions. I wasn't really my mother's son in her eyes. I wasn't allowed at the table to eat with her family. I slept In Dori's room because Mother didn't want me to disturb her sleep when I was a babe. I…I didn't even know I had a real name until I was a toddler. Mother only ever called me 'You,' but Dori called me his sprite. I thought 'You' or 'Sprite' was my name until Dori found out and let me know that I at least had a real name. Mother wouldn't even allow Dori to teach me how to do our family braid for so long. To this day, I don't know if I really have the right to wear Ri braids. I just…I just didn't have a true place within Mother's home."

Dwalin had to bottle his rage quickly before his mate could feel it and bolt again. Dori had been right that it was Nori that needed to tell his story. Nori was also clearly withholding information, but the warrior let that go for now as a realization tugged at him.

"You're _Rock Sprite_. You took that code name because it was a reminder of the nickname Dori gave you," Dwalin gasped spinning Nori around, "Do you know how long I hunted Rock Sprite through those blasted abandoned, mine tunnels when you did one of your jobs under that name in Ered Luin? You could have been killed, Nori!"

"I wasn't as you know judging by the babe you placed within me," Nori snickered as he placed a hand on his stomach, "The point is I'd make a lousy father."

"You will make a better one than me since you have felt what it was like not to have support as a babe. You know what not to do," Dwalin assured as Nori grimaced at him, "Any parent willing to sacrifice their own life to keep their daughter safe is already a good father. You're hungry and tired. I can feel it."

"I'm not," Nori sniffed before blushing as his stomach rumbled, "_I'm_ not! Our child is hungry. Get out of my way."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Three

"You're _Rock Sprite_. You took that code name because it was a reminder of the nickname Dori gave you," Dwalin gasped spinning Nori around, "Do you know how long I hunted Rock Sprite through those blasted abandoned, mine tunnels when you did one of your jobs under that name in Ered Luin? You could have been killed, Nori!"

"I wasn't as you know judging by the babe you placed within me," Nori snickered as he placed a hand on his stomach, "The point is I'd make a lousy father."

"You will make a better one than me since you have felt what it was like not to have support as a babe. You know what not to do," Dwalin assured as Nori grimaced at him, "Any parent willing to sacrifice their own life to keep their daughter safe is already a good father. You're hungry and tired. I can feel it."

"I'm not," Nori sniffed before blushing as his stomach rumbled, "_I'm_ not! Our child is hungry. Get out of my way."

Fine, fine, fine," Dwalin soothed immediately stepping back as Nori stormed past him before the warrior moved to follow.

Nori looked over his shoulder irritably and then stomped away a littler faster while Dwalin followed from a distance to give his mate the needed space he sensed his husband craved. The expecting dwarf glared over his shoulder once again with an eye roll and turned away as he went to the kitchens. The warrior leaned in the doorway as he watched Nori grabbing some fresh bread and found a quiet corner to settle in. Dwarven kitchens always had chairs and smaller tables in corners for dwarrow who had to eat on the run. Nori had obviously done this more than once since some of the kitchen workers gave a friendly nod his way. Dwalin had to grin when his mate purposely turned his back on the warrior with a huff as Dwalin walked past him to get something.

"I will give you all the space you want," Dwalin began as he handed Nori a glass of apple cider, "I know that this has been sudden for you with the bonding and our babe, but we will figure this all out. I swear to you that I won't overwhelm you or try to be controlling, Nori. I can sense that you are worried about that."

Nori flickered his eyes up to Dwalin and sighed as he munched on his bread. The warrior looked away, but kept Nori in his peripheral vision to keep tabs on his mate's mood.

"Go get me some honey, Dwalin," Nori ordered and watched as Dwalin rose immediately to do as his mate requested, "You are odd and stiff and humorless."

"Not when you get to know me, I've been told," Dwalin offered as he handed the honey pot to Nori, "You are flighty and wild and _far_ too secretive."

"That is exactly how I am, _I've_ been told," Nori challenged around a mouthful of bread before both he and Dwalin cracked up for a moment, "I like who I am, Dwalin. What if you can't handle the real me? I'm not good at changing and I don't want to."

"I don't want you to change _anything_ besides being so nervous around me," the warrior sighed as he sat across from his mate, "You'll never change who you are because then you wouldn't be the Nori we all know and appreciate. Erebor dwarves _do_ hate change terribly ever since Smaug happened, but _you_ evolve with circumstances and do what needs to be done to survive. That's what you're the best at doing and something that I've come to respect very much."

Nori looked at Dwalin for long moments before returning to his food. The warrior sensed his mate's trepidation, but he also sensed that Nori was considering his words thoughtfully. He stood and grabbed a sandwich for himself to eat in companionable silence with Nori. Dwalin watched the bustle of the kitchen to give his mate a break from being watched.

"Not tired, huh?" Dwalin snickered as he turned back to see Nori asleep in his chair leaning against the wall, "You are _stubborn_, Nori, but who am I to point something like that out, huh? Up we go."

Dwalin cradles his new husband carefully while walking back towards his rooms and rounded the corner to see Dori and his older brother looking frantic.

"Just sleeping," Dwalin assured as both started at seeing him and were already opening their mouths to fire off questions of concern, "One of you open the door for me and be quiet until I get Nori settled."

Balin did as was asked and Dwalin soon had Nori tucked back into bed. Dwalin could sense that Nori would sleep through the night. The warrior closed his eyes as another bit of emotion brushed softly within his mind from Nori.

"What _is_ this?" Dwalin whispered softly as Nori slept on, "What are you hiding? What is this fear I sense from you? Your mother. This has to do with her. I've had enough of secrets, Nori. I can't help you if I don't know the truth."

Dwalin reached and ever so gently stroked his new husband's cheek before glaring up at his bedroom door. The answers to his questions could be found within the dwarf in the other room. The warrior stood and stalked silent from the room and straight up to Nori's older brother.

"Dori of the House of Ri, if you do not tell me about this mother of yours, I will _smash_ your skull in," Dwalin threatened grabbing Dori to give him a good shake as the eldest Ri gasped, "What the _hell_ did that dwarrowdam do to my husband?"

"Dwalin, control yourself," Balin ordered before growing silent as his brother snarled at him.

"I will have my answers," Dwalin bit out before turning back to Dori, "Tell me right now what your mother did to Nori."

"Did my brother admit a little of his childhood to you?" Dori asked ignoring the threat.

"Nori did," Dwalin spat angrily, "Tell me about my mate's childhood. Tell me about Sprite, Dori. Tell me why my husband didn't know he even had a real name until he was a toddler. I want the damn truth!"

Dori cursed looking down before reluctantly nodding at Dwalin. Balin touched his brother's shoulder so that Dwalin would release his grip on the the silver-haired dwarf.

"Start from the beginning," Dwalin insisted.

"Mother grew cold even before Nori was born because of his father's abandonment of her," Dori began going to sit on a nearby chair as he looked away sadly, "I remember Nori crying pitifully in the crib that had once been mine when he was born. Mother wouldn't touch him or pick him up, even when he grew too weak to even cry anymore. She forbid me to enter the room and it hurt to hear my little brother's wails and sniffles so I'd sneak in and feed him with a bottle that I bought on the sly. I couldn't take what Mother was doing to my little brother and took it upon myself to care for the babe, but I couldn't get to him as much as I wanted to. By the time I found another way to reach Nori it…it was too late by that point."

"Mahal! Nori didn't know how to form attachments," Balin groaned sitting, "Dori, how could you allow a baby to go without for so long? You know baby dwarflings need constant love and attention straight from birth to know trust."

"I've already told you that I was forbidden to go near Nori," Dori admitted pulling at his beard, "When Mother caught me sneaking into the room she kept him in, I was locked in my bedroom for hours on end after that. I disobeyed her and finally figured out a way to climb out of my window to get to Nori. Mother didn't seem to care by that point since the damage was already done. I tried to teach Nori trust and love after she allowed me to take him into my rooms to care for him. He was truly my Sprite and it was going well at first since Nori has always had a resilient spirit, but then Mother began to notice a bit of happy spark in Nori once again. She was determined to make my brother hurt since his father had abandoned her. She was purely awful to him and Nori pulled deep within himself."

Dwalin growled and gritted his teeth angrily as he leaned against the wall forming a barrier in his mind to protect Nori from the emotions he was feeling.

"I shielded Nori as best I could since I was only a young dwarf myself. Then Ori was born and I couldn't shield Nori as much as I had in the past," Dori continued, "Smaug attacked and my family lost everything along with most of the Erebor refugees. Mother's grip on reality started to slide and I ended up working long hours at different jobs with little Ori strapped on my back to get money for food, but there was never enough monies for what we needed. Then Nori stole and brought good food to our home that we hadn't had in so long, but it hurt to realize that he had lowered himself like that. I hadn't raised my sprite to act that way. I struck Nori that day and… and…."

"And shut your brother out," Dwalin snarled after the eldest Ri trailed off looking down, "You abandoned him as much as his father and your mother did. Nori doesn't know the first thing about trust. He's been betrayed by those who should have loved him for too long."

"Correct," Dori moaned looking terribly distraught, "Dwalin, my brother and I were able to reconcile to a point, but there is more to this mess of a tale. I have proof that Mother abused Nori when I had to leave him to take care of her while I was at work. I _swear_ I didn't know this at the time. He always blamed injuries that would appear on his person on getting into arguments with other children, but…but years after he left home, when I read my mother's journal I realized that she had physically abused the lad. Have you never noticed that he can touch you, but he pulls back if you go to touch him?"

"I have," Balin nodded out, "I thought it was a habit from his past lifestyle. Are you saying that Nori is still feeling the need to shield himself from harm?"

"That is my theory, yes," Dori agreed, "Ori knows none of this so I don't want him finding out. It will kill him and then Nori will be upset. Nori cannot be upset in his condition."

"You are correct there," Dwalin snorted, "Dori, you had best be glad that your mother has passed because if she was still alive, I would bring judgment against her in front of the king for hurting my mate. I would ask for her blood."

"And I would support you," Dori bit out as the warrior and his older brother startled, "I _swear_ I didn't know about the physical abuse. Not until it was far too late and Nori was too far gone to listen to me anymore. I failed him, Dwalin. I failed my brother and no matter how I try to set things right, I can't seem to do so. I don't know how to help Nori. His mask is sealed too firmly in place for me to reach him and that is _killing_ me."

Dwalin exhaled angrily and paced the room for a moment.

"I have no room in my heart to defend you or forgive you right now," Dwalin hissed, "Nori came into your House an innocent and came out damaged and hurt beyond reason for a child so young. The neglect he suffered still affects Nori to this day and what it worse is that you added to what your horrible mother did to your brother. I need you to leave now. I don't want to do something that I will regret or that will hurt my mate. Leave my chambers. Nori is of the House of In now and I will not allow any more harm to come to him. Just give me some space right now, Dori."

The eldest Ri nodded and left as Dwalin returned to his pacing. This is what he'd been sensing. Nori was not just scared of losing control of his life, but of him or his babe being actually abused. How could anyone do that to a child? What in Mahal's name could have been wrong with Nori's mother?

"Be calm brother or your mood will trickle to Nori," Balin advised as Dwalin stilled and nodded, "I am making an injunction to the king. I want Nori's name permanently added to our family line and not just as your husband. I no longer wish for Nori to be known as Nori of the House of Ri. Calm yourself, Dwalin. Nori and his babe will be of our House now. You and I will be his shield, okay? Breathe, Brother."

Dwalin reached and clasped his brother's arm in gratitude. Being permanently added to a House could only be done by the request of the head of the family. Balin had obviously read Dwalin's thoughts and granted his brother something that gave the warrior great peace of mind.

"Now I just have to figure out how to teach my mate to trust in others again," the warrior sighed as Balin grimaced, "I also want to talk with the king about how to keep something like this from happening to any other child within Erebor. I want Nori to be the last dwarf that had to live with the repercussions of abuse. Dwarflings rarely live through a home life like my husband's, but there have been a few cases. I want a way to make sure no other child has to suffer like Nori did. That is very important to me, Brother."

"Allow me to mention that to Thorin," Balin suggested, "You concentrate on Nori. He needs you right now and not just for supporting the babe. Nori needs to learn to realize that he is safe now and that he will never be hurt again."

"Damn _straight_ he won't be hurt again. Balin, please swear Thorin to secrecy," Dwalin begged, "Nori is private as you said. He wouldn't want his story to be shared with anyone."

"Agreed," Balin nodded out, "Get some sleep, Dwalin. Nori needs your strength for the babe and today has taken a toll on you."

"You are correct," Dwalin acknowledged, "I thank you for all of our support today. I will be glad when Nori is given a full title into our House."

Dwalin made a pallet on the floor next to his bed once Balin left and stared up at the ceiling for most of the night. It was hard to reign in his emotions so not to upset Nori, but the knowledge that someone could be that cruel to a babe made his blood boil.

"What are you grousing about?" a voice asked as Nori's head appeared over the edge of the bed late into the night, "Whine, whine, whine, whine, _whine_. Your whining in my skull is driving me nuts and woke me up. I can't really discern what it is you are huffing about."

"I apologize," Dwalin offered as Nori regarded him, "I'm a bit distracted at the moment. I didn't mean to wake you."

Nori stared him down for a moment before sitting up and lighting a candle.

"You are far too noble," he sighed as Dwalin sat up as well, "You lie badly. I can feel some of what has you angered now that you aren't shielding as much. Dori has told you some of my past without my permission, hasn't he?"

"A bit," Dwalin agreed treading very carefully, "It has me…I am angered at the treatment you received."

Nori drew his knees up to his chest and looked away.

"I'm sorry," Dwalin offered as his mate turned to look at him angrily.

"I need _not_ your pity," Nori hissed.

"Pity is not what I meant to infer," Dwalin soothed as Nori blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry that I didn't see that there was more going on under the surface when you were younger. I choose to see a thief instead of a child hurting. I was in a position to help dwarrow in your situation and I didn't _see_. I didn't _look_ hard enough."

"Are you…Mahal, have mercy," Nori chuckled drily, "Are you actually trying to take on blame for how messed up my House is, Dwalin? That is ridiculous."

"You are not of that House any longer," Dwalin denied standing, "You are Nori of the House of In. It is not that I am taking on blame, I just am livid with myself for not looking with clearer eyes at dwarflings that resorted to thieving. Each of you had stories that I didn't take the time to ask to hear. I meted out 'justice' for the crimes, but never took to mind that maybe the child had no other choice. This won't happen here in Erebor. I refuse to see any child feel so trapped as you did. It hurts me to know that I might have failed so many children that I could have helped in the position that I hold."

Dwalin froze as his mate stopped his pacing with a firm hand against his chest as Nori looked up at him in utter shock.

"I would _never_ have told you the truth as a child," Nori finally said, "No dwarf would admit to not being wanted. What child would ever admit that he or she was not worth even the dirt beneath their family's boots? I would have lied to cover my shame."

"You have _nothing_ to be shamed for!" Dwalin growled grabbing both of his mate's upper arms and pulling him towards him making Nori cringe before realizing what he was doing and letting go, "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Nori held his arms protectively over his chest as he regarded Dwalin. The warrior could have kicked himself for having forgotten that his mate feared touches.

"No. I am not hurt," Nori finally answered backing a step away looking at Dwalin oddly, "I don't understand you. None of this makes any sense. You are not the Dwalin I know."

"I am the same as I've ever been. I just keep my real self behind private doors," the warrior explained, "You are worth much more than you realize, Nori. Mahal didn't send you to me if you were not worthy of being claimed and cherished."

"Cherished?" Nori echoed shaking his head, "Not me. The babe. You are confused."

"I'm not," Dwalin denied, "I have a husband and daughter that both need to be cherished. You just don't understand that yet. You will."

"Hmph," Nori snorted walking back to the bed and sitting down, "You are a strange dwarf. I'm tired. Stop disturbing me."

"Yes, Sir," Dwalin agreed going back to his pallet and watching his mate curl back up under the covers, "Lomil ghelekh."

Dwalin blew out the candle and settled down before an answering "lomil ghelekh" was whispered ever so softly. Being wished "a good night" left him feeling warm. It was a start at least.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Four

"Hmph," Nori snorted walking back to the bed and sitting down, "You are a strange dwarf. I'm tired. Stop disturbing me."

"Yes, Sir," Dwalin agreed going back to his pallet and watching his mate curl back up under the covers, "Lomil ghelekh."

Dwalin blew out the candle and settled down before an answering "lomil ghelekh" was whispered ever so softly. Being wished "a good night" left him feeling warm. It was a start at least. The warrior woke the next morning feeling nervous and troubled. Dwalin tensed and looked about from his pallet cautiously before he realized that it was his mate and babe that needed him. The warrior stood quickly and gritted his teeth at seeing that Nori looked strained while pain lines pinched his features.

"I understand now why you feared telling me about the claiming, Nori, but you truly needed me to help you with supporting our baby. Mahal, your energy is so threadbare. Here we go," Dwalin whispered bolstering the sleeping Nori's strength levels once he placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, "Better. That's better. Good. Your pain lines are smoothing out. Sleep better."

Dwalin watched his mate sleep for a few more minutes until he decided that Nori was resting peacefully. He then stood and stretched before grabbing some fresh clothes to go clean up and change. He was just finished and had softly closed the door to his bedroom behind him when a light knock at the door made him start.

"Don't. Just hear me out," Dori begged while the older dwarf held out a tray as Dwalin's face darkened when the warrior opened his door and got a look at who was there, "Nori needs this tea for his babe to stay healthy and it will also help with his morning nausea. I already have everything measured out. Just heat the water and steep for three minutes. This tea is important for Nori and your baby and I wrote out exact instructions for you to be able to measure the tea on your own on other occasions. I will show Balin where to buy the stuff so you can have a supply on hand, okay?"

Dwalin nodded stiffly as he accepted the tray with the teapot and cups. He was having trouble not snarling angrily at Dori. The warrior was pretty upset at the Ri House for allowing Nori to suffer as long as he had.

"Here," Dori continued setting a bag just inside the door, "I grabbed some of my brother's personal items and fresh clothes. I will leave you now."

Dwalin huffed at how sad Dori looked. Nori would kill his new husband for upsetting his older brother, but the warrior kept hearing his mate's words ring through his head, "_No dwarf would admit to not being wanted. What child would ever admit that he or she was not worth even the dirt beneath their family's boots? I would have lied to cover my shame._" Those words kept Dwalin from being able to feel very sorry for Dori for not protecting one of his brothers better.

"Thanks," Dwalin offered looking away, "I am still not sure if I can ever forgive you for not getting Nori the help he needed as a child. You should have reported what you knew. You should have gotten Nori out of the situation he was in. You were the eldest male of your House. That was your _duty_ to your little brother."

"I was afraid that my brothers and I would be separated," Dori sighed, "I didn't want Nori and Ori to be taken away to who knows where. I thought if I was near then I could be a buffer for Nori. I was young and foolish."

"I understand that you were young and doing the best you thought you could do," Dwalin admitted, "However, in the next room lies my husband who is truly traumatized by what occurred to him as a child. I can feel his uncertainties and his fears. Nori is hurting, Dori. I wish you had tried a little harder for Nori because you have always moved mountains for Ori."

"I know," Dori groaned, "Your brother has made an injunction to the king. Nori is no longer of my House. I understand why you two did this, but…but it hurts to realize that the House of In no longer has faith within my House."

"I have no words of comfort for you," Dwalin admitted as Dori nodded his understanding, "Balin and I did what was necessary to keep my mate safe. It is time for Nori to begin to trust again. I am hoping that he understands that I will always be there for him now that he is a permanent member of my House. You two are reconciled as you said, but for Nori, the House of Ri is a place of torment. I won't allow that anymore."

"Good," Dori offered as the warior regarded the other thoughtfully, "That is truly all I want from you. Take care of my brother, Dwalin. I've not been able to reach him deep enough to make a difference. Help Nori like I could not."

"I will. Make no mistakes on that, Dori," the warrior vowed before nodding his goodbye and shutting his door to glance back at his bedroom door, "You are my responsibility now, Nori. You and I will work on your trust issues together and nothing will touch you again. Nothing."

It was a couple of hours later that Nori stirred and then promptly vomited rather loudly into a washbasin.

"Mahal, help me," Nori moaned as his mate rushed into the room, "Go away, Dwalin."

"I will not," the warrior denied helping Nori sit back on the bed, "I've got the rooibos tea. Let me heat the water. It will help with the nausea. Stay still and try to breathe slowly through your nose. That's what my mother always said to me when I felt queasy."

Nori nodded looking pale as his mate took away the washbasin and returned a few minutes later with the tea tray. The expecting dwarf sipped gratefully at the warm tea and hummed as Dwalin used a book from the bedside table to fan his face. Nori sighed and relaxed as the early morning nausea dissipated bit by bit.

"More?" Dwalin asked as Nori opened his eyes to see the other dwarf holding the teapot and nodded, extending his cup, "Helping some?"

"Helping a lot," Nori breathed sipping at the refilled cup, "Thank you. Our daughter is really letting her presence be known now. The nausea fits she is causing me come on suddenly and without enough warning."

"I've been told babes do that," Dwalin chuckled while his mate looked up at him in annoyance, "I wouldn't know by experience of course, but Balin told me that I made my mother sick as a dog from the very beginning. Brother said I was a thorn from day one."

"Now _that_ I can agree with," Nori teased as the warrior smiled at hearing his husband's better mood, "What is going on, Dwalin? I feel that you have something important you want to share. Spit it out."

"Ah," Dwalin nodded, "Our bond is very strong for you to pick up on my emotions so easily. This may upset you a bit since it was done without your permission, but Balin made an injunction to the king. You are a full, titled member of the House of In. Dori no longer represents you since my brother is the representative for both you and myself."

"What?" Nori gasped looking up wide-eyed.

"You and the babe have full protection and the same rank as our House, Nori," Dwalin continued sensing the conflicting emotions roiling around within his mate, "I can feel that you are indeed upset, but I can't take any chances that anything will happen to you, Nori. The House of Ri did not do even an adequate job of keeping you safe. The House of In will."

"I can protect myself and our daughter just fine," Nori bristled standing in anger, "You had no damn _right_ to make this decision for me!"

"I do," Dwalin denied as Nori seethed, "I am your husband and I will _not_ allow you to be isolated as you have been for so long. You never really felt a part of your House. You called your brothers your mother's family yesterday. Is that any way to live, Nori? Does feeling like an outsider to your family all the time sound healthy?"

Nori stilled then and turned away.

"Dori assured me when I was small that I was part of his House," Nori whispered keeping his back turned, "It wasn't until he struck me for the first time that I doubted that claim. I just…I told most that I was Nori of no House for so long and I would get over it. I stayed strong and survived on my own until my brothers and I reconnected during the quest for Erebor. I just recently began getting used to belonging to the House of Ri again and you've taken that away from me."

Dwalin sighed and circled Nori to look into his face.

"I need to know that the House of Ri would never hurt you again," Dwalin admitted as his mate blinked up at him, "Nori, you've been so damaged by that House and I can't take a chance that you will be harmed any further. I know that you are scared when others go to touch you."

The expecting dwarf inhaled sharply and skittered backwards as Dwalin kept himself still. It was heartbreaking to feel Nori's terror.

"I'm not going to ask you about that," Dwalin began as Nori continued to look at him with fear, "That is a story that is yours to keep if you wish, but the House of Ri has made you distrustful and fearful of people's intentions. I wish to help you learn to trust again. You have a House now that is yours without expecting anything out of you. I don't wish for you to change unless you want to, but I will destroy anything that tries to harm you, as will Balin. You are _safe_, Nori."

The smaller dwarf looked away and went back to sit on the bed. Dwalin remained where he was as Nori looked over at him seeming to be thinking.

"How can you offer something with no strings attached?" Nori finally challenged, "I wouldn't have minded our daughter being claimed for the House of In. That is your right as our babe's sire, but an injunction for a lower classed dwarf makes no sense to me."

"You are not lower class since you are also a descendant of the Durin line," Dwalin denied, "You showed all your strength and skills on our quest. You are a Lord of Erebor and my new husband. Do not demean yourself through your words, Nori."

"I still don't understand," Nori hissed, "What use can a being like me be for a noble House?"

"A being like you?" Dwalin questioned, "Nori, what type of a being are you? Do you even know or have you been forced to react to what has been done to you over your lifetime? Have you ever had the chance to really be Nori or have you shielded yourself your whole life from pain?"

"I'm a thief," Nori stated looking up sharply, "That is who I am and not someone you want in your House."

"That is who you were forced to be by circumstances," Dwalin bit out, "Tell me, Nori, if you were not trying to keep your family fed, would you have taken anything?"

"No. Dori wouldn't have liked it," Nori sighed looking down for a moment before straightening and glaring at the warrior, "I still relish in the thrill of the chase, Dwalin, I am a thief."

"To a point," Dwalin chuckled as Nori looked at him in confusion, "I still feel that there is so much more to you that you never were able to develop due to the treatment you received. Did you get to really experience life as a child? Did you get to run and play to discover your true self?"

Nori looked away sharply and hunched in on himself.

"You didn't," Dwalin huffed seeing the truth in his husband's reaction, "Did you not want to?"

Nori remained silent and crawled back under the covers with his back to Dwalin.

"Nori?" the warrior questioned his still mate.

"I wanted to," Nori finally whispered, "I wasn't permitted. Mother said I would contaminate the other children. Dori made me some toys to play with once, but Mother burned them. I just…it was easier not to bother wanting what other dwarflings had. It wasn't until Ori was born that I really realized all that I hadn't had as a babe. Mother and Dori adored Ori. I did too, but I was rarely permitted to be near him. It was only when Mother was sleeping that Dori allowed me to play with Ori so I wouldn't be punished. My little brother has always adored me and I him. My time with him were happy memories of mine. I have so few of those from my childhood. I-I would have liked to have played with the other children. I saw Ori do that as a dwarfling in Ered Luin and he looked like he was having such fun. I never experienced that. Not even once."

Dwalin hovered over his mate wanting to reach out and fearing to do so in case that upset his mate. Finally, he reached out anyway as he sensed Nori's churning emotions. Nori stiffened at the first stroke on his back, but then slowly began to relax. The warrior continued rubbing his mate's back until Nori relaxed completely.

"You are of the House of In now because Balin and I recognize you as being special and worthy of being a part of our family," Dwalin murmured as Nori rolled over to look up at him, "You and I will raise our daughter to be loved and cherished at all times. She will never feel the pain that you did as a babe."

"Do you promise?" Nori demanded sitting up, "Our babe will be loved _always_ by you? I will take our daughter and disappear where you will never find us if our lass ever feels neglected. I will, Dwalin. You will never find us again. I _swear_ it!"

"See? A very good father already," Dwalin chuckled as Nori looked at him in surprise before the warrior sobered, "I will throw myself from the top of Erebor before allowing our child to suffer from lack of love or being neglected. I will take care of her as thoroughly as I will take care of you, Nori. I will also break heads of anyone who tries to hurt either you or our lassie. You are safe, Nori, and so is our daughter. I vow this upon our House."

"Our House," Nori echoed looking down, "I'm mad at you for allowing the injunction without talking to me first. You promised me yesterday that you wouldn't be controlling, Dwalin."

"I understand that you are upset and I will not be controlling just like I promised, but I stand by the injunction. I needed you to realize that you have a place that you will always belong without fear of being harmed," Dwalin admitted as his mate looked thoughtful.

"I…I do understand your reasons for wanting that, I guess," Nori stammered, "Seems that there is really no choice now anyway. I am Nori of the House of In as King Thorin has decreed."

"Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Dwalin decided as his mate snorted while he stood and noticed his bag of things that Dwalin had carried in earlier, "Dori brought your stuff by early this morning. The washroom is through that door over there. I will get us some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Honey cakes with sausages. I'd also like some more of that apple cider I got yesterday," Nori admitted as his mate quirked an eyebrow while Nori heard a touch of his husband's thoughts, "Yes! Our daughter is making me crave honey all the time these days. So _what_?"

Dwalin snickered as Nori stomped into the washroom. The warrior had picked up on the fact that his mate had been hitting the honeypot a lot within the last few weeks even before he knew of the Claiming.

"I'll have to get a stockpile of honey started," Dwalin thought to himself as he called for a nearby servant to get the requested food, "Mother always did say that an expecting dwarf's cravings gave clues to the gender of the babe. Sweeties for girls and salty for boys."

The food was brought right in time for Nori to step out of the room looking a lot better than the previous day. Dwalin picked up on the fact that his mate's strength levels were still not up to par, but that would take time. Nori dove into his meal headfirst as the warrior watched in amazement.

"Stop watching me like that," Nori garbled through a honey cake, "I'm a bit hungry. Nothing special."

"For someone the size of Beorn," Dwalin snickered once again as his mate huffed, "You ate my share too. I'll just ask a servant to bring up some more."

"Ask for some toast drizzled in honey too with some more of this apple cider," Nori ordered grabbing the last sausage.

Dwalin smirked as he walked back out in the hallway and stopped short when he noticed Balin strolling up.

"Good morning, Brother," Balin greeted as the warrior nodded, "Nori well?"

"Just ate enough food for two dwarves so I believe so," Dwalin chuckled as his older brother grinned, "I have to get some more since he ate my share."

"That's good," Balin nodded out, "Plus, technically Nori _is_ eating for two dwarves. Any cravings so far?"

"Honey," Dwalin admitted, "And lots of it. I've been ordered to bring him toast drizzled with the stuff."

"Allow me to go to the kitchens," Balin offered, "I was headed there to check on some ordering that the kingdom was about to do to restock. Two birds, one stone. Dare I ask? How did Nori take the news of the injunction?"

"Not well, but he seems like he can get used to the idea with time. Thank you for getting the food for us," Dwalin offered and informed his brother of what to have a servant send.

The warrior entered his chambers and froze in horror. Nori was hunched over and trembling looking pale as a ghost once again.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Five

"Allow me to go to the kitchens," Balin offered, "I was headed there to check on some ordering that the kingdom was about to do to restock. Two birds, one stone. Dare I ask? How did Nori take the news of the injunction?"

"Not well, but he seems like he can get used to the idea with time. Thank you for getting the food for us," Dwalin offered and informed his brother of what to have a servant send.

The warrior entered his chambers and panicked. Nori was hunched over and trembling looking pale as a ghost once again.

"What has happened? Are you okay?" Dwalin demanded as he hurried over and realized that the expecting dwarf was nearly out of all energy, "Mahal, Nori, you should have yelled for me. I would have come running. Brace yourself. I'm going to touch you, okay?"

Nori panted and nodded quickly as Dwalin reached out to help his mate.

"Weak spell hit too quick to be able to yell. Just…our babe is so needy," Nori sighed as his mate immediately began to bolster his strength again looking close to having a panic attack, "I thought this was supposed to stop after the bonding. I don't understand. Why does these weak spells keep happening to me?"

"Usually a claimed goes to the sire for their babe's needs from the beginning," Dwalin explained as his husband groaned and looked away, "No. I'm not fussing at you, but the delay in our bond has been hard on you, Nori. The fears you have left over from your old House placed you in a difficult position, but that is over with now. I'm here. Plus, I think there just might be another reason that these weak spells are remaining. Nori, did you ever think that maybe the timing might be causing this?"

Nori looked at him in confusion so Dwalin continued.

"We journeyed for months to reach Erebor and then were drawn into a war. You fought valiantly in the battle which we survived, but that didn't mean that you were not as exhausted as I was. I claimed you right after the battle and then you hid your pregnancy away for quite a bit of time. Nori, you had no reserves from the very beginning of our babe's conception and then it only got worse for you as you fought this on your own."

Nori blinked as Dwalin felt his mate thinking over what had just been pointed out to him. The expecting dwarf blinked again before nodding as his eyes widened.

"Oh," Nori hummed and then nodded once again, "We had all reached our limits and then I was claimed. I understand now. I've been having a worse deal of it because my system wasn't even nearly at normal levels. It is not a wonder that I didn't miscarry our lass."

Dwalin froze at the statement. Nori miscarry? Lose his daughter? Not to mention most carriers did not survive miscarriages like dwarrowdams could. Lose Nori too? He couldn't live with _any_ of that.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that whining this minute." Nori snapped as his mate turned to him in surprise, "Our daughter is made of strong stuff. She held on despite the weakened vessel that she was placed inside. Stop the grousing in my head. I had enough of that last night. Goodness. I think you worry as much as Dori and that is saying _a lot_."

"Yes. Sorry," Dwalin agreed snapping out of it, "I just…I don't like the thought of you losing the babe or you being placed in danger due to a miscarriage. Our lassie is too precious to me already and I won't lose you. Not when I just found you."

"Sap," Nori hummed looking better as Dwalin's energy supported him and soothed the strain on his child, "I at least understand the concern about our lassie, but you are still a worrier."

"Not as bad as Dori," Dwalin denied slowing his energy being siphoned to Nori, but not stopping the flow completely, "Dori takes worrying to an interesting level and that is not me, thank you very much. Our king has already given me some leave from my duties so I think you should allow me to support you fully. Use none of your own levels of strength for a few days so that your system can start building itself back up to normal levels."

"What about you?" Nori asked looking shocked at the suggestion, "You can't just keep giving me strength forever. You will run out. I don't care how strong you think you are, everyone has limits, Dwalin."

"It would take longer for me to run out of energy than a few days," Dwalin bragged as Nori rolled his eyes at him, "This is the best way to deal with getting you stronger and you know Mahal blesses sires after a bonding to assist us in supporting our mates and babes. I've felt that surge of strength ever since we bonded. I know you hate relying on me so much, but this is necessary, Nori. Your loathing is eating at my mind as we speak."

"I'm a bit independent," Nori sighed, "So you are suggesting a healing sleep?"

"Exactly," Dwalin supplied, "Once in the sleep even the babe will rest and not need food for a few days as I support both you and our daughter and when you wake, you won't need me to hover as much. Balin will be back in a moment. He can watch over us while we sleep."

"Dori too?" Nori asked immediately, "I want my brother here. Dori has always watched over me when I went into healing sleeps in the past."

"Of course we'll ask for Dori then," Dwalin soothed and then looked up at a rap on the door, "Come in."

Balin entered with the requested food and picked up on the fact almost at once that something was wrong. The advisor sat to listen to the couple's plans and hummed in thought once Dwalin was done explaining.

"I think that is a good idea," Balin said as Nori and Dwalin began to eat the food the eldest had brought, "These weak spells are troubling. Nori, that means that my brother is correct in the fact that the babe was conceived during a time when you were at your lowest in strength level and the claiming set you back in having to not only rebuild your own strength, but also support the babe. Would you like me to get Dori?"

"Please," Nori insisted, "I trust you, Balin, but my brother has supported me several times in the past when I wouldn't have been able to protect myself. I can trust him. I know that now."

Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks before the eldest left to get the Ri brother. Nori hissed angrily as his husband glanced at him in surprise.

"I saw that," Nori groused as Dwalin raised his eyebrows at him in question, "Are you trying to blame Dori for how our mother treated me? That's like blaming Ori for being treated better. Dori did…he did the best he could."

"I am not happy that Dori didn't go to someone to get you out of the situation you were in," Dwalin bit out, "You were just a child and needed someone to get you to safety. He was the eldest and he should have stepped up to help you."

"Dori tried," Nori defended, "Everything was just…there was no clear cut solution to anything. I couldn't force my mother to love me and Dori couldn't change her either. He wasn't old enough to be on his own to raise me and then I chose a path of thievery and all Dori could see was a dodgy, little brother that went against everything he had taught me to be. I just couldn't seem to please anyone no matter what path I tried to take and then I just gave up. I don't like relying on others and I don't like to be touched without my permission and I want to be a good father to our lassie, but I still don't see that happening."

"You'll be a great father," Dwalin assured as his mate looked away, "I've said this more than once, but you've been shown all the wrong ways to parent so you'll not repeat that pattern. Easy as that."

"That easy?" Nori snorted.

"Certainly," Dwalin nodded out, "You evolve, remember? You will do whatever is necessary to keep our daughter safe. I know that as surely as I know that dwarves have beards. You'll be a great parent, Nori. Change of subject here. I'll need to hold you while we sleep so I can support you completely. Is that okay with you?"

Nori looked up at Dwalin with a grim face before nodding.

"I can withstand anything for my daughter," Nori agreed before chuckling as he sensed a thought run through his mate's mind, "No. You were…I can't believe that I'm _saying_ this, but you were damn good on the night of my claiming. I was shocked, but not disappointed in the taking. I just still don't like to be touched. It…it scares me, okay?"

"We'll work on that slowly," Dwalin decided feeling a bit proud in Nori's confession over his claiming, "You have nothing to fear from me. Mahal, Nori, you would be able to sense if my intentions were dishonorable even before I moved and you are fast. You're one of the fastest dwarves I know and I've always been proud of my own speed. Your speed put me to shame, darn your hide."

The expecting dwarf seemed relieved at realizing that Dwalin was correct and then looked exceedingly happier when Dori entered the room at a run to hurry over.

"It is that bad that you need a healing sleep?" Dori hissed as Nori sighed at his brother's usual fretting.

"Bad timing," Nori explained, "No energy after the battle and then no chance to regain strength since my energy was being siphoned to the babe. I hate healing sleeps, but it is necessary for my lassie. You'll stay?"

"Damn straight," Dori insisted, "I'll not leave you vulnerable even if the mighty Balin _is_ on guard. Ori's coming too. Pulled an absolute fit when he heard."

"Why shouldn't I?" Ori demanded as he walked inside holding a bag of his things with Balin following, "I don't like that one of my brothers is ill and weakened. I don't like that my little niece would have been endangered without doing a healing sleep either. I'm staying here too."

"Okay, Kid, suit yourself," Nori smiled out as Ori hurried over to hug his brother, "Still so touchy-feely."

"Hush," Ori chuckled while Dwalin observed the whole thing carefully, "Still so prickly, Nori."

Nori didn't thank his brothers, but looked more relaxed as Dwalin reached and lifted him in his arms.

"Balin, rouse me in four days," Dwalin instructed as his brother nodded, "I should know if that will be enough time for Nori through our bond."

"Ori and I are both here, Nori," Dori soothed as his younger brother looked nervous as Dwalin walked them to their bedroom, "Rest now and heal."

The warrior tucked his mate into his bed and then crawled up beside him. He and Nori had only been wearing a tunic and trousers which were soft enough to sleep in.

"This is awkward," Nori breathed looking a little uncomfortable.

"Come here, Silliness," Dwalin chuckled, "Just relax and lie against me. Relax, Nori."

The smaller dwarf huffed as his mate curled around him. Dwalin was big and strangely warm. Maybe even a little comforting. The warrior's hands rubbed at his back and soon his energy was flowing through Nori, making him feel lighter and sleepy. Nori drifted away within his mind feeling…feeling safe.

"So Nori is no longer considered our brother?" Ori asked looking devastated as Dori glared at Balin.

"No, no," Balin soothed as the youngest Ri looked confused, "Nori is just a part of my House now, Ori. Dwalin wanted to show your brother, who has never been a trusting person as you know, that he was considered a complete part of the family. That way Nori can relax and know that he is accepted despite his past…um…activities through his life. You know that Dwalin and he were never on the best of footings in the past, right?"

"I know that part, but they fit together. I always thought that," Ori admitted, "I am still confused. Bonds have never led to a House asking for an injunction, but in extreme cases. What is happening that I have not been told about?"

"Nothing more than a bunch of nobles flexing their muscles," Dori huffed gesturing to Balin in apology behind his brother's back, "However, I think Balin and Dwalin had a good point. Nori was frightened enough that Dwalin would reject the babe and now he has assurance that both he and our niece are accepted fully into the House of In."

"Good point," Ori agreed looking thoughtful, "I still don't like that my brother is no longer considered to be of our House. We have always been the three Ri brothers. I am a bit sad to hear that we are not anymore."

"You are still the three Ri brothers," Balin assured as Ori looked at him, "It is just that Nori has a new title. He is Nori formerly of the House of Ri and now House of In. Nothing more. Doesn't change that you and Dori are still his brothers."

"Good," Ori breathed looking happier, "Are they asleep?"

Balin stood and together he and the Ri brothers walked into the other room and observed the two dwarves on the bed. Both seemed peacefully asleep, but Dori knew otherwise.

"I don't like this," Dori sighed pulling another blanket up over his brother and Dwalin, "I don't like seeing Nori like this."

"Dwalin, has everything under control and your brother looks more relaxed than we've seen him in a long time," Balin comforted as the three walked back outside to sit in the living room, "Your brother will be much better when he wakes. This was needed."

Dori nodded and everyone lapsed into a comfortable silence until Ori got up to use the washing room about an hour later.

"Balin, I worry for Nori," Dori gritted out as the other dwarf looked up sharply, "Nori's tiny. I mean…his frame is narrow compared to myself or Ori. He hides a lot of that with leathers and layoring, but I fear for how he will deal with the birth."

"I will speak to Oin about that," Balin agreed sitting up slightly, "He has gained a lot of knowledge from the elven healers. I will get the damn Lord of Rivendell here if I must, but Nori will be well taken care of. We won't lose him so be calm since Nori is nervous enough about being a parent without sensing your fears."

Dori exhaled loudly and nodded once. Ori had a thicker build just like the eldest Ri had even though he hadn't developed a lot of muscle yet, but Nori never did. He was smaller framed and agile. His fighting skills were deadly and swift, but that didn't change the fact that under his clothes, Nori was fine boned for a dwarf. Dori was still worried despite Balin's assurances. Ori opened the front door when a knock rang out a little later.

"King Thorin," Ori squeaked as the sovereign stalked in looking livid.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Six

"Balin, I worry for Nori," Dori gritted out as the other dwarf looked up sharply, "Nori's tiny. I mean…his frame is narrow compared to myself or Ori. He hides a lot of that with leathers and layering, but I fear for how he will deal with the birth."

"I will speak to Oin about that," Balin agreed sitting up slightly, "He has gained a lot of knowledge from the elven healers. I will get the damn Lord of Rivendell here if I must, but Nori will be well taken care of. We won't lose him so be calm since Nori is nervous enough about being a parent without sensing your fears."

Dori exhaled loudly and nodded once. Ori had a thicker build just like the eldest Ri had even though he hadn't developed a lot of muscle yet, but Nori never did. He was smaller framed and agile. His fighting skills were deadly and swift, but that didn't change the fact that under his clothes, Nori was fine boned for a dwarf. Dori was still worried despite Balin's assurances. Ori opened the front door when a knock rang out a little later.

"King Thorin," Ori squeaked as the sovereign stalked in looking livid.

"I cannot _believe_ that I had to hear about this through a rumor among the serving staff. Why was I not informed of my kin going into a healing sleep?" Thorin demanded after he had gone and checked on the sleeping couple.

"Nori was at the end of his strength levels, Thorin," Balin admitted, "Dwalin had no choice but to ease Nori into a healing sleep as soon as possible or their babe might have been affected. In the urgency to do what was needed, you were…well. You were basically left out of the loop."

"You and Dwalin are two of my closest cousins and I expect to _always_ be informed of the welfare of my family," Thorin hissed as Balin nodded, "Okay, okay. How long is Dwalin going to keep Nori in this sleep?"

"Four days right now," Balin answered, "We'll know more once I wake him to see if Nori possibly needs a day or two more."

Thorin nodded his understanding and then turned to stare at Dori. The silver-haired dwarf glanced at the king and then back down just as quickly.

"You grimaced when I mentioned that Balin and Dwalin were family, Dori," Thorin stated as the eldest Ri looked back up in surprise, "Nori and your House are my kin as well. I am just as worried for your brother and the babe too. Make no mistake on that."

"Forgive me," Dori sighed, "It has been a trying last two days. My House…my family has never really been deemed as worthy enough to be recognized for having any connection to the line of Durin in the past. It is easy to fall back on the habit of feeling dismissed."

"You are my cousins too," Thorin assured placing a palm on Dori's shoulder, "I do not dismiss our kinship. It is just…Dwalin has been my shield partner for most of my life and my thoughts turned to him soonest. I should have been more thoughtful in my words earlier."

"Thank you for letting me know that," Dori murmured, "It makes me feel better for Nori. He needs the support right now. I worry for him."

Thorin nodded and stayed to talk with everyone for a couple of hours before having to leave for his duties. The three dwarves watched over their individual loved ones well. On the fourth day, Balin woke his brother as Dori and Ori hovered anxiously.

"Mmph," Dwalin grunted cracking his eyes open sleepily before focusing on the smaller dwarf in his arms and going still as he evaluated his mate's condition, "No. Nori needs at least another day. I really feel two would be best."

"Then please do two more days for my brother and the baby, but eat something first," Dori insisted as he picked up a tray of food he had sent for, "Nori needs you strong and you can't keep going on little sustenance."

"Give me a second," Dwalin agreed.

The warrior looked to the dwarf in his arms before gently settling him to lie more fully on his chest to spare up at least one of his arms.

"You must have asked Balin what my favorite foods were," Dwalin grunted around mouthfuls of stew.

"Dori did indeed, Brother," Balin admitted, "You are showing little manners right now. You are eating like a 'dirty piggy' as our mother would have said."

"Don't care," Dwalin sniffed as he continued shoveling his food, "I need to return to supporting my husband and child. I don't have time for niceties."

"Brother is not as pale," Ori observed as the warrior looked down and nodded, "Thank you for caring for Nori, Dwalin."

"My job, which I gladly do without hesitation," Dwalin said before chugging some water down, "Wake me in two days, Balin."

The three dwarves watched as the warrior settled his mate closer against him and returned to sleep within minutes. Two days later, Dwalin was woken again.

"Nori's system is much better," Dwalin yawned out as he settled his mate in the bed alone while he stood, "He is not straining anymore and simply needs to sleep on his own. Is there anything I need to know about how Nori wakes from a healing sleep?"

"He'll eat like a glutton when he wakes," Ori laughed out as Dori chuckled, "Nori always wakes up _starving_ after a healing sleep."

"I'll need honey," Dwalin hummed aloud as Dori, Ori, and Balin looked at him funny, "Our lassie's got Nori craving the stuff. I've seen him polish off a honey pot in one sitting. Remember what Mother always said, Balin?"

"Sweeties for lassies," Balin grinned out, "Honey, huh? I remember you mentioning that before, but I must have forgotten in all the rush to prepare for the healing sleep. I'll have to be sure to stock the kitchens well with the stuff when I do the orders this month."

"What?" Ori asked in confusion.

"Ori, there is tales that you know the gender of the babe by what the carrier craves," Dori explained, "Salty things for a boy and sweeties for a dam. Our mother didn't really crave anything much that I can remember, but obviously Nori does which is interesting because he's never been big on honey in the past."

"He is now," Dwalin reminded, "Thank you for watching over my husband and I, but Nori will probably not wake for another day so if you would excuse me, I'd like some time to watch over him on my own. I will send for all three of you once Nori wakes."

The three dwarves seemed to understand and left the warrior to himself after having gathered their things. Dwalin cleaned up some and then crawled back in bed next to his mate and gently began to comb out Nori's hair since his typical style was falling out anyway. The warrior marveled at the thick, length of hair the other dwarf sported. He had seen Nori's mane a bit after the barrel fiasco and then sneaking into Lake-town, but even then it was tangled.

"Your mane is beautiful," Dwalin whispered to Nori as the other slept deeply, "I am glad for your other style since I do not want others to see how lovely you are with your hair down. This is for my eyes only."

Dwalin plaited the long length of hair and checked over his mate and nodded. Nori was much better now. His system was strong.

"And they said I had manners like a dirty piggy," Dwalin huffed looking around his sitting room at the mess, "I can't believe this. Balin, most of this is you and I know it. Dori and Ori would never leave a mess like this. Most would be surprised to know that you aren't the tidiest dwarf in the mountain, but I know you too well. Pig!"

Dwalin hissed under his breath angrily and spent most of the day cleaning his chambers before settling for the night back in the pallet on the floor after a nice relaxing dinner. He didn't want to upset Nori that he continued touching him outside of the healing sleep. Dwalin slept well until he realized he was being watched and opened his eyes to see Nori staring down at him irritably from the bed the next morning.

"Did you touch my _hair_?" his mate demanded.

"I did," Dwalin admitted, "It was falling out so I combed it out and braided your mane so it wouldn't tangle. Nothing more."

"Hmph," Nori sniffed glaring, "Don't touch my hair."

"Not without your permission," Dwalin promised as he stood, "Food?"

"A lot of it," Nori insisted, "Good food with honey. I want honey."

"Honey it is," Dwalin chuckled as his mate scowled, "How is our lassie? Is she doing better now that her carrier is stronger?"

"She is doing very well. She wants her honey," Nori yawned out as he stood and stretched looking much better than before, "Feed me."

Dwalin snorted and gave Nori the space he sensed his mate wanted to clean himself up as he got a servant to place an order of food and to go retrieve Balin, Dori, and Ori. Soon food was laid out over his sitting room table just as Nori wandered out fully clothed with hair back in his usual style and attacked.

"Whoa," Dwalin murmured to himself as he watched his mate, "Ori wasn't teasing about his brother's appetite after a healing sleep."

Dori and Ori arrived soonest and the warrior watched as Nori accepted his special tea and tucked back into his food with a vengeance.

"Whoa," Balin gaped as he stepped through the door and watched Nori shove three honey cakes into his mouth at the same time, "Hungry, isn't he?"

Dwalin snorted once again and shook his head as Balin and he went to take a seat at the table. It was rather amusing to watch the way Nori was gorging.

"Mine," Nori hissed pulling his cakes toward him as Dwalin reached for some food.

"Yours," Dwalin chuckled as he pulled the plate of bacon closer, "I'm just wanting a bit of meat. I'll not touch your cakes."

"You'd lose a hand," Dori snickered as Nori glared at him, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. My daughter's fine and Ori is going to _die_," Nori bit out as he snatched the small honey pot back from his brother, "Mine."

Dwalin scowled at the youngest Ri and pushed the butter over for the poor lad to spread on the roll he had grabbed. Nori said not a word until he polished off most of the food and then belched loudly.

"So crude," Dori fussed as his younger brother leaned back, "Can't you try to show Balin and Dwalin that I raised you with some token of manners?"

Nori smacked his lips and belched a second time without missing a beat.

"Nope," Nori sighed, "I ate all the honey."

"I'll get you more," Dwalin reassured as his mate nodded, "Can we have a normal conversation now?"

"Probably," Nori teased stretching, "I feel better. It doesn't feel like I'm working on borrowed energy anymore. Our lassie is feeling content and she remains strong. She is happy and well rested. The healing sleep was certainly needed."

Dwalin nodded pleased.

"You two will need to decide on your living arrangements," Balin declared as everyone looked to him in surprise, "Neither Dwalin's or Nori's chambers are adequate sized for a growing family. You two will need to find new quarters."

"I leave that to Nori," Dwalin decided as his mate looked at him in shock, "Whatever rooms make you comfortable are fine by me. I am not picky and you can decorate anyway that pleases you. Balin has always said my decorating skills were questionable."

"I'm _not_ your housewife," Nori insisted.

"Good because I never wanted a housewife," Dwalin answered, "I just figured you'd want to pick out the chambers and decorate everything to what makes you happiest since that is where our daughter would be raised."

"Then I guess you are correct," Nori agreed looking appeased, "Chambers have to have good light, ccess to good escape routes in case of attack on Erebor, good air flow-I don't like stuffy, needs strong walls."

Nori continued talking to himself for several moments before nodding in satisfaction that he knew what he wanted to look for.

"So how long does a pregnancy take for male dwarves?" Ori asked as everyone looked over at him, "I don't know. I've never seen a claimed before since the birthrates dropped once we settled in Ered Luin."

"About a year," Dori explained, "Oin let me know that Nori is a little over four months pregnant now. He won't grow too heavy with babe until about the eighth month."

"Nori can talk for himself," the dwarf in question huffed.

"I know that, but you usually confuse the lad," Dori pointed out as Nori hissed, "Well, you do."

"Can I come in?" a voice asked and all turned to see Thorin peeking inside.

"Please," Dwalin agreed gesturing to a chair.

"You look much better, Spymaster," Thorin observed as Nori nodded, "How do you and the babe feel?"

"Both of us are fine now," Nori advised, "I'm sorry that I caused such strife. I'm embarrassed about what I remember. I wasn't myself."

"I know that," Thorin soothed, "Your second has already taken up your duties until you have the babe."

"I think _not_," Nori snorted before glaring at the growling Dwalin, "I will not do field duty, but many do not know the specific codes that come in as I do since I'm the King's Eye. I can do paperwork just fine until I grow too heavy with babe. I'll not endanger our lassie."

"Nori, be reasonable," Thorin ordered touching the expecting dwarf's arm as Nori silently pulled his arm away, "We are only talking about eight months of you allowing others to do your duties."

Dwalin and Balin both witnessed the small flash of panic in Nori's eyes when he had been touched and the two brothers exchanged quick looks with one another. Dwalin caught Dori's eye and frowned as he heard his mate debating with Thorin.

"Stubborn," Thorin snorted as Nori grinned, "Fine. Paperwork only, but only if Dwalin can assure me that your strength levels are continuing to hold out. Once the babe really starts growing big, you will need to stop."

"Agreed," Nori answered.

"Very well," Thorin said looking appeased, "I have a question. Why does this room smell like honey?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

**Job sent me to a very long conference. Lots of good info, but explained like the "Dry Eye Guy." So glad to be back and update.**

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Seven

"Nori, be reasonable," Thorin ordered touching the expecting dwarf's arm as Nori silently pulled his arm away, "We are only talking about eight months of you allowing others to do your duties."

Dwalin and Balin both witnessed the small flash of panic in Nori's eyes when he had been touched and the two brothers exchanged quick looks with one another. Dwalin caught Dori's eye and frowned as he heard his mate debating with Thorin.

"Stubborn," Thorin snorted as Nori grinned, "Fine. Paperwork only, but only if Dwalin can assure me that your strength levels are continuing to hold out. Once the babe really starts growing big, you will need to stop."

"Agreed," Nori answered.

"Very well," Thorin said looking appeased, "I have a question. Why does this room smell like honey?"

"Because that is what our lassie craves," Dwalin chuckled, "It is priority food consumption right now."

"Ah. I see," Thorin hummed thoughtfully, "That makes a lot of sense to me since my mother also craved honey with Dis. Hopefully your daughter will turn out sweeter than _my_ sister."

"Lady Dis is…well…she is a beautiful, strong dwarrowdam," Dwalin defended as Nori nodded from nearby, "I'd be proud if Nori's and my lassie shared similarities with your sister, Thorin."

"Good luck to you then," Thorin teased, "I'll bet Nori won't allow anyone to touch his honey. My mother was the same way."

"Nori nearly killed me over trying to take some," Ori admitted as his brother chuckled, "You were scary, Nori. I'll never touch your honey again."

"Good. Lesson learned, Kid," Nori sniffed.

Dwalin enjoyed seeing his mate in better spirits and it seemed Nori had sealed his more vulnerable side back under his carefully constructed mask. The next few days the expecting dwarf was more like himself again except for the occasional bout of early morning nausea. These spells always made the warrior's husband snappish and embarrassed.

"Don't touch me," Nori gritted out when the warrior found him hunched over after vomiting in the water closet, "Leave me alone."

"Not happening," Dwalin denied hovering anxiously as his mate threw up again and then he left to get a wet cloth to lie on Nori's neck.

"Feels good," Nori sighed, "Tea?"

"Heating the water now," Dwalin soothed before stepping back out to finish the tea preparations and coming back, "You are not drinking your tea in here. You need fresher air to feel better. Up we go."

Nori whined softly as he was picked up, but seemed appeased when he was handed his special tea once he was tucked into a comfy chair by the fire. The two sat in companionable silence as Nori's nausea slowly ebbed.

"I will be changing my work schedule," Dwalin mentioned as his mate looked up at him, "I will go in later in the morning so that I can be assured that you don't have any early morning nausea. Don't give me that face. You know that I can help you during these spells. We can walk to our jobs together. I would like if you would start out doing only half days until we are assured that your strength levels will hold out for a full day. Please, Nori."

"I can do that," Nori agreed with little fuss which surprised Dwalin immensely, "So back to work tomorrow?"

"I think so," Dwalin nodded out, "You are much better now and we have both been on leave for over a fortnight. As long as you don't have a weak spell, I think you'll be fine. You haven't had any serious issues since we woke from the healing sleep. How's our babe?"

"She feels content," Nori assured, "She is strong still. Her spirit is bright."

"Nori?"

The former thief studied Dwalin pensively. The tone of voice alerted Nori that his new husband was up to something.

"Yes, Dwalin?"

"I'd like to start assisting you with your fears of touch now, if I may?" Dwalin pushed as his mate looked up at him with wide eyes, "We'll start real slow. I would like to hold your hand for as long as you feel able. I will let go as soon as you feel uncomfortable. I give you my word. I just think…I think starting to work on your trust issues would be good to do prior to our lassie's birth. What do you think? I'll respect your wishes in this."

Nori regarded his mate with apprehensive eyes before slowing extending one hand. The expecting dwarf was willing to give this an initial go. Dwalin reached and gripped the smaller hand only for his mate to rip his hand back against his chest.

"Just one more try today," Dwalin urged as he reached and gently took Nori's hand in his, "It's okay. It's just me, Nori. I'm not going to harm you and I won't allow anyone else to hurt you either. That's it. You're doing so well."

Nori allowed the touch for a few more seconds before pulling his hand back and looking away. The larger dwarf frowned at the clear fears he felt radiating from deep within Nori.

"Nori, I know I said I wouldn't ask, but I need to know. Please be honest with me. Were you abused as a child?" Dwalin asked as his mate stood and skittered away.

"_No!_" Nori denied, "I wasn't a child that listened well to my mother and needed to be punished a lot. She didn't abuse me. I had to be punished for being bad. She was trying to make me turn out right and I…I didn't. I became a thief."

"How were you punished?" Dwalin inquired as his mate looked at him blankly.

"It doesn't matter," Nori spat.

"It does. How were you punished?" the warrior tried again.

"With fists, feet, and fire pokers," Nori whispered, "I was a very naughty child."

Dwalin buried his rage deep as he stood to get closer to his mate while still giving Nori the space he needed to not feel crowded and fearful.

"I don't think you were a naughty child," Dwalin denied as his mate looked away from him, "Nori, no child should be punished like that. I too tested the limits as a tot, but the worst I ever got was a good spank on the bottom. Children should never know the feel of a fist on their person. No wonder you fear others."

"I don't fear others," Nori hissed before calming, "I…I just don't like hands. Most hands hurt. They hurt a lot."

"Hands can be gentle," Dwalin offered.

"Mother would start off gentle," Nori sighed, "She'd call to me so sweetly and I thought maybe…maybe this time I pleased her. Maybe this time I'd done something right or…or I'd made her proud. Mother would pull me close and I hoped. I _always_ hoped, but her hands…her hands turned hard every single time. I would wake up from my punishments only to be told to clean my mess. Hands are sneaky things that promise nothing but pain."

"Not anymore," Dwalin snapped as Nori backed up a step so the warrior calmed his voice, "No hands will ever harm you again, or I will cut them off."

Nori regarded Dwalin silently before going back into the bedroom and lying down on his side. The warrior sighed from the doorway and followed his mate so that he could lie on the opposite edge of the bed facing Nori. The expecting dwarf gazed across the bed to where Dwalin lay with wounded looking eyes.

"I won't allow _any_ hands to ever harm you," Dwalin soothed as the smaller dwarf studied him before scooting forward in clear need of comfort.

Dwalin wrapped Nori in his arms as his mate trembled. There were no tears, but the warrior could feel his mate's upset within his mind. The dwarf in his arms hadn't been merely punished as a child. Nori had been clearly abused and tortured for who knows how long. Dwalin hummed an old lullaby as his husband drifted to sleep. This was a good step anyway. For Nori to reach out and ask for comfort was showing that he was beginning to trust in his mate.

"Mahal, help me make this better," Dwalin prayed within his mind while he continued humming, "Help me figure out how to help the husband you sent to me. Nori needs me and I…I want to help him. I want to help Nori heal."

Nori and Dwalin eased into a comfortable routine, but the warrior was very gentle around his more skittish mate. The new couple had been welcomed back into the fray of the original company and hardily congratulated on the news of a new, baby girl. Bifur had been ecstatic and had already made several toys that Nori accepted from the dwarf in clear amazement at his thoughtfulness. Dwalin had been more than proud to weave a braid with one of his family beads into Nori's hair stating for all the world to see, his bond with his new husband.

"I don't have a real family bead to give you in return since mother never allowed me to wear the sigil," Nori sighed looking down as Dwalin's heart went out to his mate, "I…I do have one that is my favorite. Dori made it for me when I was little and it has some sapphires which will look good with your hair color."

"I will wear any braid and bead you give me with great pride," Dwalin reminded as his husband smiled slightly before going to retrieve the bead.

Nori's nimble fingers had woven a complex braid behind Dwalin's ear with the promised bead before he fled blushing red. A shier Nori was something Dwalin hadn't seen before. The warrior's husband immediately set out to look through the vacant rooms that Thorin had selected in the safest part of Erebor that very afternoon. The expecting dwarf decided quickly on some chambers and soon everyone was helping Nori and Dwalin move in.

"No lifting," Dori insisted as his brother huffed beside him, "Lifting is not good for you or the baby. Just tell Ori and I what to do."

"How about jump in a lake?" Nori sniffed going through some of his belongings, "I think I can pack my own clothes, Dori."

"Of course you can," Ori agreed pulling a face at the eldest Ri as Dori growled, "Just let us lift the box, okay?"

"Fine," Nori sighed, "I don't have much anyway."

"Why is that?" Ori asked as his brother startled, "You are not a thief anymore. You are the Spymaster of Erebor. Why do you not…I don't know…settle in more?"

Nori looked away for a moment.

"I guess I'm just not used to having a place that is mine," Nori admitted, "I've gotten used to a life on the road. It is surreal to be thinking that I'm moving into a place that I will raise my daughter in. I didn't think that would ever be a life that I would lead."

Dwalin listened from the doorway and caught Dori's eye. The eldest brother nodded at the warrior. There was more to this than Nori was saying, but Dwalin had learned not to push. After the night that his mate had allowed the warrior to comfort him, Nori's mask had sealed firmly in place and he revealed nothing more about his past.

"Come look at what Bofur and Bifur has been working on," Dwalin called as Nori looked up, "I think you'll like this."

Nori followed curiously and then grinned wide when he saw the hand carved cradle in their new home. Bofur and Bifur both stood to the side nervously as the dwarf examined their work. The rest of the company watched from the sidelines.

"This is lovely," Nori breathed running his hands over the finely carved wood, "You honor our daughter so much. Thank you."

"Ye are quite welcome," Bofur grinned out as Bifur also smiled wider, "This is tha least we could do for your lassie. Have ye thought of a name yet?"

"Jocelin," Nori whispered as Dwalin's heart leapt at hearing his daughter's name for the first time.

"Child of happiness," Dwalin breathed nodding, "Our wee Jocelin. How perfect a name you choose, Nori."

"A toast," Balin called out handing out ale to most, but tea to Nori since the group had been about to eat dinner, "To Jocelin. The first dam to be conceived in Erebor. Also the first for the House of In for five generations. A truly happy blessing!"

It was that night that Dwalin hadn't been able to contain himself and hugged his mate tightly from behind. Nori tensed for a second before relaxing into the embrace.

"You have shown me such honor in choosing a name that befits the House of In," Dwalin sighed reveling in feeling Nori close to him.

"Our lassie is of the House of In so it makes sense," Nori admitted, "Jocelin will do our House proud. I feel it."

"I will make her happy," Dwalin swore to his mate, "I will make both you and Jocelin happy."

"Love our daughter always and I will be happy," Nori whispered before pulling away and turning to look up at Dwalin, "Jocelin won't ever know cold, hunger, or pain. Promise me that, Dwalin. Please? I need to know she will always be safe."

"I swear it," Dwalin vowed, "Our lass will never feel the hand of neglect. _Never_."

Dwalin had nearly throttled Dori as he assisted the couple to set up their new home, but Nori seemed pleased that his brother was helping so the warrior left the fussy dwarf alone. Time passed and Nori's strength levels held out. Dwalin was much happier that his mate needed only the normal amounts of bolstering to support the babe. Two months since their bonding, Nori's stomach sported a telling swell that showed his state. Unfortunately, that had some repercussions.

"Nothing," Nori hissed as he tossed his pants in Dwalin's face one morning, "Nothing fits, dammit. I can't go out in only my largest tunic and coat."

"Wear some of mine," Dwalin insisted as Nori rolled his eyes at him, "Nori, we're going to have to get the tailor to let your trousers out a bit. Our wee Jocelin is growing bigger in that belly of yours."

Nori snatched the pair that Dwalin handed him and stepped into the trousers and glared at the length and girth.

"Yeah. This is _so_ much better," Nori sniped holding the waist band a good four inches from his hips, "I can't see my boots and these won't stay up."

Dwalin reached and rolled up the legs as his mate used a belt to hold the pants up.

"I look ridiculous," Nori snorted looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Let's take these to the tailor's shop," Dwalin suggested as he began to gather Nori's trousers, "We also need to purchase you some more trousers, tunics, and coats that will accommodate your belly as Jocelin grows."

"You are correct," Nori huffed, "Do you know how stupid I'm going to look waddling around Erebor when my belly gets large? Some King's Eye I'm going to be then."

"You will not be waddling around Erebor when you grow heavy," Dwalin denied, "You know that Oin has already spoken to you about going on bed rest at that point. You need to conserve your strength leading up to the birth."

Nori snorted as the two left their home to visit the tailor. Dwalin had been warned already that his mate's narrower frame would make the birthing of their daughter difficult so the warrior was determined to follow Oin's advice to the letter. The expecting dwarf was not very happy to need to be measured, but the tailor was at least able to get one pair of trousers done so Nori could change before assuring the couple that he would have the ordered shirts and coats done shortly.

"That one looks happy," Balin chuckled as Nori stormed off to his office, "Whatever is the issue?"

"Had some issues with dressing now that our daughter is getting bigger," Dwalin admitted as his brother nodded in understanding, "Nori needed to be measured by the tailor and the touching made him testier than he already was."

"Are you still working on helping your husband get over his fears of being touched?" Balin asked.

"Yes," Dwalin answered, "Nori has gotten used to me holding his hand and I'm starting to move on to rubbing his back. The going is very slow. Nori has a lot of hidden fears left from being abused for so many years, but he is trying which means a lot."

"Keep it up," Balin encouraged, "The safer Nori feels, the better he can relax and start living his life free of old memories."

Dwalin grinned and tipped his head as he went off to attend his duties. The warrior went to check on his mate around lunchtime, like he did almost every day, and frowned when he discovered that Nori had bowed out early stating he wasn't feeling well.

"Why wasn't I informed immediately?" Dwalin snarled as he turned and rushed to his chambers only to discover that Nori wasn't at home, "Why didn't Nori go home? Where is he?"

Dwalin focused inward and followed the draw of his bond to Nori's whereabouts. He was shocked to find that Nori's path led down to some of the oldest homes from before Smaug had stolen Erebor. This part of the kingdom was not safe and he hurried his step to find his husband.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eight

Dwalin grinned and tipped his head as he went off to attend his duties. The warrior went to check on his mate around lunchtime, like he did almost every day, and frowned when he discovered that Nori had bowed out early stating he wasn't feeling well.

"Why wasn't I informed immediately?" Dwalin snarled as he turned and rushed to his chambers only to discover that Nori wasn't at home, "Why didn't Nori go home? Where is he?"

Dwalin focused inward and followed the draw of his bond to Nori's whereabouts. He was shocked to find that Nori's path led down to some of the oldest homes from before Smaug had stolen Erebor. This part of the kingdom was not safe and he hurried his step to find his husband. The path was shabby and cracked. Dwalin wasn't happy about this turn of events in the least.

"Nori?" Dwalin called as he entered a rundown looking home full of dust and cobwebs and spotted his mate sitting on the bottom step of a stairwell, "Nori, are you okay?"

Dwalin hissed when Nori looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Nori was a dwarf that rarely ever cried.

"What has happened?" Dwalin demanded hurrying over to kneel before his mate, "Our lassie…"

"Our lassie is fine," Nori interrupted looking back the way he had been looking when his mate came inside, "She used to rock Ori in there. I would watch her and yearn. I dreamed of knowing what it felt like to be held so gently like that, but I never blamed Ori. He was such a precious dwarfling."

Dwalin looked and saw a broken rocking chair in front of a crumbling fireplace. He realized suddenly that this had been Nori's home when he was a babe.

"I wasn't allowed near her family," Nori whispered looking into his lap, "She couldn't see me from here so I used to watch her with Ori as Dori took care of both the baby and Mother. They always seemed so happy together and…and watching her family interacting like a normal family made my heart feel full for a moment. I used to imagine myself in there with them as if I belonged and it felt so good to feel a part of Mother's family even if only in a dream. I…I wish…it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come here."

"It does matter," Dwalin disagreed as Nori kept his head down, "You should have been a part of the family too. You shouldn't have had to been hiding here watching others being loved and cared for when you obviously were not. You hurt now just as you did as a babe."

"That's because I'm a spoiled, whiny brat," Nori huffed standing angrily as he swiped at his tears, "So she didn't love me, I should have gotten over that and moved on. I'm a dwarf. We are made of tougher stuff than I am showing."

Dwalin stood and walked over to the rocking chair and smashed the thing to pieces with one of his axes as Nori gasped.

"You are a dwarf who survived what most would not have," Dwalin snarled turning as his mate looked at him wide-eyed, "That bitch had no right to be called a mother. Real mothers do not _pick_ and _choose_ who they love among their young. You love all children dearly for they are a blessing from Mahal. I would challenge her now if your carrier was still alive. No one is allowed to hurt my mate."

Nori blinked as Dwalin shuddered while he tried to calm himself. The expecting dwarf could feel the raw emotions that his husband was feeling.

"You…you really care," Nori whispered in shock, "You…you…"

"Love you," Dwalin finished for his mate, "I do. Just as I can feel that though you are confused right now, that you love me too. We were born to be for one another despite our arguing and butting heads. Mahal sent you to me. You are mine and I wear your braid and bead proudly and I am even more proud that you agreed to wear mine."

"Love?" Nori questioned before shaking his head, "No one loves…I've never been really fully loved before. Except for…Ori loves the me I've shown him. Dori loves me to a point. You love me? Really? Even after all the truth you know about me?"

"I love you," Dwalin soothed, "I adore you. All of you, Nori. I enjoy your company and got a chuckle out of the little magpie nest that you have created in the hidden closet you didn't think I knew about. I've returned some of your little treasures to their rightful owners, but I got you some new ones to replace the baubles. I think you just like shiny and pretty."

Nori blushed a little and turned away to walk up the stairs. Dwalin followed and paused at a doorway that his mate had entered.

"I slept there," Nori indicated as Dwalin stared in shock at a tiny pallet in the corner of the room, "Dori wanted to get me a bed, but Mother wouldn't allow it. This was Dori's room and he even tried to allow me to sleep with him in his bed at night, but mother forbid that too. When we lived here I was still my brother's sprite."

Dwalin bit down on the curses he wanted to say. Nori was sharing right now and didn't need the warrior's explosion. The smaller dwarf reached up under the nearly collapsed bed and pulled out a dusty bundle.

"These were my toys," Nori sighed as he unrolled the cloth to reveal small twigs and a badly stitched rag bunny, "These were my soldiers and I would march my little twigs about making up fantastic battles that they fought in my head. Dori made a bunny like this for Ori. I made myself one in secret from bits of thrown away fabric and thread that I unraveled from an old blanket. It wasn't as well made as Ori's, but my bunny was soft and felt good to hold when I was lonely. I could only play when Mother slept so I wouldn't get punished. Not even Dori knew of these. Dori gave me toys in the beginning, but Mother…she took them away so he gave up. I guess that was where I got my magpie tendencies. I've always hidden away my treasures. They were burned or broken before me if Mother found them. It hurt to lose what little I had."

Dwalin's heart broke at imagining a tiny Nori having nothing, but sticks and rags to play with as a child.

"Let's put these brave soldiers and your bunny with your nest of treasures," Dwalin decided walking over and tenderly wrapping the pathetic excuses for toys up, "We'll keep them safe."

"Dwalin, why didn't she love me?" Nori asked trembling, "Why did she hate me so much? What was wrong with me that I couldn't be a part of her family? I sat in this corner alone for hours as a child. I was so lonely and hurt. I couldn't ever do any right in her eyes. I didn't…why, Dwalin? Why?"

Dwalin gathered Nori in his arms as his husband's face crumbled while he sobbed in great, gasping heaves against the warrior's chest. These tears were years in the making. Nori was strong and had survived so much, but even the strongest broke eventually and mourned for the life they wished they might have led.

"There was something wrong with your mother," Dwalin began trying to calm his mate as he placed a hand on the back of Nori's head to hold him close, "Nori, you were a babe when she grew cold with you. What can a babe do to cause hatred? _Nothing!_ You were an innocent victim. You were a little child who deserved to be loved and cared for. What was done to you was beyond cruel. I want to skin both the dwarrowdam who carried you and Dori for allowing this."

"I would allow it," a voice said as Dwalin whirled and placed himself protectively in front of his husband to see Dori standing in the doorway looking horribly sad, "The whole of Erebor has been searching for you two ever since Nori's second informed the King that Nori was missing. I came here on a whim."

"Do you see what you have allowed?!" Dwalin bellowed as Dori hung his head, "Do you see the pain Nori suffers?! You damn, high and mighty hypocrite! I've heard you scold Nori for years when you had no _right_ to pass judgment! How could you allow this to happen to your own brother?!"

"I tried to help, but I failed," Dori groaned as Nori listened from the shelter of Dwalin's arms, "I was trying so hard to keep the family together back then. I feared that if I brought the proper attention to my House's plight that we would be split apart. In my innocent tries of fixing the wrongs in my House on my own, Nori suffered. There are not words enough to apologize for that."

"I want to go home," Nori breathed shuddering, "Take me home, Dwalin. I don't feel good. Please take me home."

Dwalin pierced Dori with his eyes before handing his mate the bundle of twigs and lifting Nori into his arms. The expecting dwarf was shivering and too pale.

"Go get Oin," Dwalin ordered as he brushed past Dori, "Have him meet me at my chambers. Go, Dori."

Dori rushed away as Dwalin carefully carried his mate home. Bofur spotted him first and sprinted over.

"Where was he?" Bofur asked as Dwalin continued moving forward, "Everyone has been lookin' for ye two for over an hour."

"Not now," Dwalin hissed cradling Nori closer as his mate kept his face hidden against the warrior's chest, "Find Oin and tell him to meet me at my chambers. Nori's sick."

"Gotcha," Bofur voiced before taking off at a dead run as he yelled Oin's name.

Thorin, himself, helped Dwalin get his door open as the warrior rushed Nori to their bedroom. The smaller dwarf remained silent as he was tucked in his bed and Dwalin fretted over his paleness. Oin pushed in a few moments later and went straight to examining Nori without another word. All of the original company gathered wanting to know about Nori, but Thorin sent them away since their presence was upsetting the expecting dwarf.

"Nori's in shock," Oin admitted later after he had finished examined Dwalin's mate, "He appears traumatized. Where did you find him?"

Thorin and Balin leaned forward as Dwalin sighed.

"This does not leave this room," Dwalin instructed as the three other dwarves nodded, "I found Nori in his old home. Something must have triggered some memories of his youth and he relived a little of the torment he went through. Are Nori and our babe going to be okay?

"Babe is still doing well, but Nori is a bit fragile right now. I gave him a sleeping tonic that wouldn't harm baby Jocelin and he is resting," Oin explained, "Dwalin, this can't happen again. Nori is too delicate in the condition he is in."

"I need to find out what triggered this," the warrior agreed.

"Balin, I want the old Ri residence torn down," Thorin snapped as Balin looked grim, "That area of Erebor is no longer safe. Seal off the tunnels, but I still want that home destroyed first."

"Yes, your Majesty," Balin answered, "I will have that done immediately."

"You and I will be discussing some ideas of mine to keep more aware of any dwarves that might be in danger of the abuse that your mate suffered later," Thorin instructed as Dwalin nodded, "For now just be with Nori. He needs you close right now."

"He won't be waking for at least the rest of today," Oin reminded, "I think Dwalin needs to find out what happened that triggered this for his husband. I meant what I said before. Nori cannot be upset like this again."

Everyone startled when the door was thrown open.

"Is Nori okay?" Ori questioned hurrying inside, "What happened? I've been in the archives and just heard that he went missing."

"Your brother has been found and is not feeling well," Dwalin soothed the youngest Ri, "He's resting now."

Ori glanced at the larger dwarf before pushing past to go and check on his brother. Dwalin watched from the doorway as Ori pulled the blankets up more on his brother. Nori was deeply asleep and didn't stir.

"Watch over Nori for me," Dwalin whispered as Ori looked up, "I'm going to go find out how Nori got ill. He was fine this morning, but something upset him and caused this."

"Is Jocelin okay?" Ori asked before breathing in relief as Dwalin nodded, "I was so worried when I found out that Nori was missing. I'll stay here."

"Thank you," Dwalin stated and gently shut the bedroom door, "Who else will be staying here?"

"I will," Balin immediately volunteered, "Oin, will you be staying?"

"Of course," Oin agreed.

"I will accompany you," Thorin decided as he and clapped Dwalin on the shoulder, "Let's start with Nori's second. Maybe Hurn can give us a clue as to what upset Nori."

Dwalin nodded and the two walked silently to Nori's office. Hurn looked up when the two entered the room.

"Greetings, your Majesty and Captain," Hurn immediately offered as he bowed, "How is Lord Nori, if I may ask?"

"Resting," Dwalin answered, "Hurn, did anything happen this morning that may have led to Nori's illness?"

"Not that I know of," Hurn admitted frowning as the blonde-maned dwarf sifted through some papers, "There weren't any visitors. Lord Nori was reading through some of these reports. I've been trying to scan them to see if something may have upset the spymaster."

"Let us help you," Thorin insisted as he sat at the desk, "Between us we should get to the bottom of this quickly."

Dwalin sat and the three dwarves began reading through the mountain of reports. The warrior was getting frustrated until he finally found something that gave a clue to what happened. The document seemed to be notes taken by a field agent over a set amount of time.

_Young lad agreed to listen for any information on the streets to a possible attempt on King Thorin's life. Child is not even old enough to be close to his coming of age, but has been more than helpful in determining the source of the unrest. _

_o_

_The lad found the mark today without being detected. May be a great candidate for one of our agents in the future. Might be a good idea to bring him in early since his home life is questionable._

_o_

_Have not been able to track the whereabouts of the dwarfling for three days. Finally, found the boy's home. Child is dead. Beaten to death by his own mother. The creature proclaimed the lad was nothing but trouble from the minute of his birth. She breathes no more for her crimes._

Dwalin growled as he reread the words. Hurn leaned over and glanced at the report.

"The Spymaster ordered me to send funds for the boy's funeral right before he excused himself," Hurn announced, "Is that what upset him? The death of this child?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Thorin hissed reading the report quickly, "Nori's got a babe of his own in his belly and this probably hit him hard. Why in all of Erebor would you allow him to read such as this in his condition?"

"I did not…our work is…delicate," Hurn gasped, "I wasn't thinking. You are correct. I should have read through the reports and removed the ones that might upset the Spymaster."

"No need now," Dwalin gritted out, "Nori will _not_ be returning until after the birth of our daughter. I trust that he has you trained to be able to take over until after his return?"

"He has," Hurn agreed, "I will maintain his duties until Lord Nori can do so again. Let him know that I will not let anything to slip by us."

Dwalin nodded standing and leaving abruptly. He looked up at the hand on his shoulder to see Thorin staring grimly back at him.

"The report of the boy's life must have reminded Nori of his own treatment as a child," Dwalin sighed leaning on a nearby railing, "That is why he sought his old home out. The trauma of hearing of a babe's murder mixed with remembering his own abuse sent him into shock. This ends today, Thorin. No more work duties for Nori until after Jocelin's birth."

"Agreed," Thorin assured, "Was it bad, what Nori described to you today?"

Dwalin looked up at Thorin before whirling and punching a nearby pillar. Some of the rock cracked and crumbled to the ground at the hit. If he hadn't been wearing his knuckledusters, the warrior would probably have a broken hand now.

"I have no words," Dwalin snarled, "I…I cannot speak of this now. I need to return to my husband. Keep Dori away from me. I cannot take him being near me or Nori right now. I will kill him, Thorin."

"Aye," Thorin agreed, "I can do that, Cousin. Let's get you home"

Dwalin froze in the the doorway of his home and then growled low as he stalked forward to grab Dori around the throat.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Ori cried as Dori choked in the warrior's grip, "Stop it! Dwalin, let my brother go!"

Balin, Oin, and Thorin rushed to get Dwalin off of the eldest Ri brother, but it was the warrior himself that turned and threw Dori out of his doorway. The eldest Ri landed hard and stared up at Dwalin with a pale face.

"Get out," Dwalin seethed, "I want you near Nori no more. You've done enough. Or maybe I should put it a different way. You didn't _do_ enough. Stay away from my husband."

Dori gasped harshly and lowered his head as Ori slid up to his side. Dwalin spared no one else a glance as he turned and entered his bedroom. Nori still slept deeply, but his complexion wasn't as pale as before. The larger dwarf sat on the edge of the bed and simply stroked his mate's hair softly. How he wished that he could use his hands to simply wipe away Nori's hurts and pain as easily.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Nine

Dwalin froze in the the doorway of his home and then growled low as he stalked forward to grab Dori around the throat.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Ori cried as Dori choked in the warrior's grip, "Stop it! Dwalin, let my brother go!"

Balin, Oin, and Thorin rushed to get Dwalin off of the eldest Ri brother, but it was the warrior himself that turned and threw Dori out of his doorway. The eldest Ri landed hard and stared up at Dwalin with a pale face.

"Get out," Dwalin seethed, "I want you near Nori no more. You've done enough. Or maybe I should put it a different way. You didn't _do_ enough. Stay away from my husband."

Dori gasped harshly and lowered his head as Ori slid up to his side. Dwalin spared no one else a glance as he turned and entered his bedroom. Nori still slept deeply, but his complexion wasn't as pale as before. The larger dwarf sat on the edge of the bed and simply stroked his mate's hair softly. How he wished that he could use his hands to simply wipe away Nori's hurts and pain as easily. Without his leathers, Nori's smaller frame was much more noticeable which made Dwalin's protective instincts rise to mountain proportions.

"What am I going to do with you, Nori?" Dwalin thought as he hummed softly while continuing to stroke his husband's hair, "How could I have missed your pain in all the times that I saw you as a youth? What a fool I have been."

The warrior shook his head in irritation at himself. Feeling righteous did not always mean that one was right. There had been stories behind the crimes of some that he had arrested. Dwalin wished now that he had known to ask for the story beneath the crimes. Maybe he could have helped dwarves get out of bad situations and assisted them into a better way of life.

"Okay my sweet lassie," Dwalin whispered to the daughter within his husband's belly, "You and I have got to watch over your da. Da needs lots of understanding and love, my treasure. You and I will work together on that, okay?"

Dwalin slowly tempered Nori's strength levels to help him recover from the shock. The warrior looked up an hour later and frowned when the door opened to allow Ori to enter.

"Tell me what really happened to my brother," Ori ordered, "What did Dori not do that led to Nori being sick?"

"That is not a tale that I'm allowed to tell," Dwalin sighed looking away, "That is something only your brothers can tell you, Ori."

"But they _won't_," Ori groaned, "Dori refused to say anything and simply left looking miserable and Nori…Nori flees if I ever ask him anything about himself. He's always been that way with me."

"Ori, I can't…," Dwalin began before growing silent as the younger dwarf growled softly at him, which was extremely rare to see in the youngest Ri brother.

"I am _sick_ of being kept in the dark as if I am a child," Ori bit out, "I know that there is some…some secret within my House. I know that you and Balin wouldn't have taken Nori away from my House if something wasn't wrong. I am far from stupid. Nori's scared, Dwalin. I know that and no one will tell me _why_ he is so frightened when anyone gets too close. I don't like to see my brother like this and Dori is…you have no idea how upset he is right now. Tell me about my House, Dwalin. Tell me the truth so I can try to help my brothers."

"I can't tell you," Dwalin admitted as Ori growled once again, "However, I can say that Nori _is_ scared at closeness and there is a very good reason for that, but he loves you dearly. He said that even today after I found him. Just…just allow me to help Nori and you deal with Dori. Be there for both of your brothers like you always are because it is going…it's going to take time for Nori to overcome his emotional reactions due to his past. Nori will come to you when he is ready to talk. Don't push him. If you push, this will happen again and we all might lose Nori and the babe, do you understand me, Ori? Nori _cannot_ be upset like this anymore."

Ori and Dwalin turned to regard Nori's still form. The expecting dwarf looked much better than when he had first been brought back home, but still clearly paler than he should be.

"I don't like being left out of the loop, but I understand what you are saying," Ori stated, "I will not upset Nori. I don't want to lose any of my family. Please don't hurt Dori again, Dwalin. Nori and I would be very upset if you did that and you said that Nori can't be upset."

"I will do my best to keep my hands to myself," Dwalin promised, "But keep Dori away from here. I want him nowhere near Nori right now."

"Fine. I am still not very happy, but I will do as you wish. It is tough to be the youngest in a family sometimes," Ori agreed pulling a face of irritation.

"I know that too since I am the youngest and Balin always tended to shield me even when I didn't need it. Big brothers just do that naturally," Dwalin chuckled softly as Ori pouted, "You will understand everything when the time is right for that, Ori. Shoo now so our talking doesn't disturb your brother."

Ori nodded and left quietly. Dwalin remained beside his mate and ate the food that Balin gave him without arguing. Then he got an idea and set to work. The warrior curled up next to Nori and slept fitfully that night. His dreams were riddled with images of his mate as a babe being hurt and neglected. It made him ache inside to feel so helpless to keep the images from happening.

"Wake up," Dwalin heard as he keened in his sleep, "Wake up, Dwalin. It's okay. Come on, Dwalin. Wake up."

The warrior blinked his eyes open to see Nori looking down at him worriedly.

"Nori," Dwalin gasped sitting up, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Confused," Nori sighed, "I feel weak, but okay. I don't know how I got here and I found you sleeping next to me having a…a nightmare?"

"Bad one," Dwalin agreed running a hand through his hair to smooth it down a little, "You don't remember yesterday?"

"I…we had to go to the tailor's shop and then…and then nothing," Nori admitted as Dwalin looked troubled, "What happened to me? I want the truth, Dwalin. I can feel that our babe is okay, but your emotions are all over the place."

"You…there was a trigger that caused you very painful memories," Dwalin began deciding to tell the truth before gaping as Nori sat up suddenly with wide eyes, "Nori?"

"The baby. That little boy. How could that…she _killed_ him," Nori whimpered beginning to tremble.

"No. Stay calm," Dwalin urged pulling the unresisting dwarf against him, "You already have sent monies for the little one's funeral. Thorin has even been thinking hard on ideas to keep any other young to suffer or die like that ever again. We are going to figure out how to keep babes safe. I promise. No one else will suffer like you and that child did within Erebor. Child abuse is surely uncommon among our people, but Thorin and I are going to keep all dwarflings safe regardless. Calm down. I give you my word, Nori. I will do whatever necessary to assist dwarflings, dwarrowdams, or even criminals if there is more going on beneath the surface of what I see. My guards and I are learning to look and listen much more carefully."

Nori looked up at Dwalin and began to relax as the larger dwarf began to share his strength with his mate once again.

"Dwarflings are blessings," Nori whispered looking down, "I…I trained my agents to handle child and wife abusers when they are found. I've been trying to do what I could for the ones that don't have a choice. It…it is not nice living in fear and pain."

"I should think so," Dwalin snorted angrily as his husband looked back up at him, "I think it would be better if your agents reported their findings to the guards. Allow the court of law to deal with the vile beings who would harm those weaker than them."

"Very well," Nori agreed making Dwalin relax a little.

"I have a surprise for you. Look," Dwalin chuckled as he unwrapped the bundle from the Ri's old home, "Proper soldiers."

Nori startled as he saw his old twigs carved with goofy faces and rough lines representing armor. For the first time Nori giggled with a look of real happiness on his face. Then he threw his head back and laughed hard.

"These are carved _horribly_," Nori howled as Dwalin laughed along with him, "Who taught you how to carve?"

"The wood was brittle," Dwalin defended picking up some of the twigs, "I can do better than this, thank you very much. This one is the captain. Here is the king."

Nori leaned against Dwalin as he was introduced to his army of soldiers. The larger dwarf cherished the look of happiness on Nori's face as he curled his hands around the badly carved wood pieces as if they were pieces of fine jewelry.

"Thank you," Nori whispered holding the "captain" in his palm, "These…this is the best present anyone has ever given to me. Thank you, Dwalin."

It happened spontaneously. Dwalin couldn't help but lean to kiss his mate's lips. Nori's eyes grew huge before relaxing and beginning to slowly kiss back. Then things happened naturally as Dwalin pleasured his mate before rocking gently inside of Nori. He was so very careful to not put pressure on the swell of Nori's belly

"So beautiful," Dwalin murmured as his hips bucked and Nori moaned softly, "I love you. I love you. I adore you."

Nori gasped as his mate quickened the pace and shuddered at feeling so full and so wanted.

"I…I don't know what love is," Nori whimpered looking up at his husband, "I want to answer you. I don't know how. I don't know, Dwalin. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for since I feel your answer here," Dwalin soothed stroking Nori's chest above his heart before reaching lower and grinning at his mate's gasp, "The words will come to you when you are ready to speak them. There is no rush."

Then there was only pants and moans of pleasure at the two moved against one another until they were both spent and sated. Nori watched his mate cleanse them both from beneath hooded eyes. He felt no fear when Dwalin pulled him close and they simply lay against one another.

"Why am I not afraid of you anymore?" Nori asked tracing a finger over one of Dwalin's hands, "These scare me so much."

"Hands?" Dwalin questioned as Nori nodded, "You and I are mated. My touch is ingrained in you now, Nori. You can feel through our bond that I mean you no harm. Other's hands are different. You are frightened at the unknown of what those hands are meant to do. You have no sense of trust. That was stolen from you. I'm going to help you learn to trust again. I'm going to keep you and our lassie safe."

"Is that why you were mean to Dori?" Nori asked as his mate startled, "I sensed the memory of what you did to Dori while you were dreaming. I don't want you to keep my brother from me, Dwalin."

Dwalin inhaled deeply before nodding.

"Will you give me a few days to get over my temper tantrum?" Dwalin asked as his mate smirked, "It is hard for me to forgive your brother when I saw what little you had as a child. I'm angry and hurt for you."

"You don't have to be," Nori encouraged, "I feel different now. Lighter. It felt good to get some of that off my chest. I've never really spoken to anyone about what happened to me as a child and the unburdening felt…it felt freeing. I'll get over it."

"With time you will," Dwalin acknowledged, "You are a very strong dwarf, Nori. Never forget that, but I've made a decision that I think you are going to be angry with me about."

"That you won't let me return to work?" Nori questioned as his mate gaped at him once again, "You talk in your sleep. I agree with you. My lassie comes first and the upset that I went through might have hurt our Jocelin. I won't be stubborn about this. Hurn can handle everything without me for a few months."

"Is it safe to come in?" Oin grumbled as he cracked the door slightly open, "I don't want to be scarred for life seeing you two doing things that are not meant for my eyes. For shame on you, Dwalin son of Fundin, for doing…_that_ before I examined your mate."

Nori ducked under his covers snorting in laughter as Dwalin chuckled.

"Give us a minute," Dwalin said as he stood and pulled on his clothes and helped his mate into a fresh nightshirt, "Stop laughing."

Nori snorted louder as Dwalin grinned back at him. This smile the warrior wanted to keep. This he would fight for to keep on his mate's face. He stooped and gathered all the small, wooden carvings from the floor and rewrapped the last remnants of his mate's childhood as his husband smoothed his hair in some form of order.

"Come in," Dwalin called as Oin stomped in irritably.

"Shoo," the healer snarled as he pushed the warrior out the door, "For _shame_!"

Dwalin looked behind him as the door slammed before turning to see Balin gazing at him in amusement.

"Nori is my husband. What we do behind private doors is our business," Dwalin sniffed pretending to be offended.

"I have no wish to know what you two get up to," Balin grinned out, "However, it does seem that you have gotten past Nori's shields a little. I am glad for that. What are you holding?"

Dwalin unrolled the bundle and showed Balin the "toys."

"Are you kidding me?" Balin huffed while he fingered a twig soldier, "This is all Nori had as a lad? Sticks and what looks like a rag."

Dwalin's silence was his brother's answer.

"Can I strangle Dori too?" Balin hissed.

"Balin, I am so angry," Dwalin growled standing and reverently placing Nori's treasures in his little nest.

"What is that?" Balin demanded standing to look inside the hidden closet, "Is that…you realize that's my gold, cloak chain."

"I thought that looked familiar," Dwalin chuckled handing his brother his property, "This is Nori's little magpie nest. These are his treasures. I go through here regularly to pull out the things that belong to others. Nori is attracted to shiny things. I just end up replacing his treasures with other baubles. He doesn't mean any harm and I don't think he realizes that some of his newest treasures have been borrowed. I think this is a security blanket for my mate. It makes him feel safe that his treasures are hidden away."

"He can have this," Balin decided placing the chain back into the closet, "Nori is an interesting dwarf. Why the hiding away?"

"That foul beast that birthed Nori destroyed anything that gave him pleasure in front of my husband as a little one," Dwalin snarled shutting the closet door to protect his mate's things, "Nori, needs his little nest until he realizes that he can trust people. What he places in there is important to my husband and I think it is a safety net that he has funds to run if he needs to. If this nest makes Nori feel safe then I am glad for it, but I'll continue working on his sticky fingers with him."

"Good," Balin agreed opening the closet back up and retrieving a bracelet, "This is our king's. I will return this and Nori can have this one instead."

Dwalin smiled when his brother lay a different bracelet onto the same spot that he grabbed the other one.

"It was a gift from an ambassador," Balin sniffed firmly shutting the door of the hidden closet, "Too gaudy for my tastes. Let Nori enjoy his things, but you will continue to sift through everything, right?"

"I will," Dwalin chuckled before they turned as Oin stepped out, "How is my mate and our babe?"

"Both are well, but I want Nori on full bed rest for the next three days," the healer advised, "No more…halt on your bedroom activities until then. Get your mate some food and I've been ordered to tell you that he is out of his favorite honey."

"Again?" Dwalin asked, "I just got him that last jar. What is he doing, drinking the stuff?"

"I've seen him eat bowls of the stuff with a spoon," Balin laughed, "It's a good thing that I got a good trade on a large batch of that clover honey that Nori likes so much. I wouldn't want to see what happens if we ever ran out."

"Mahal forbid," Dwalin shuddered out, "Will you two stay here so I can run down to the kitchens? Nori is kind of picky these days about his food."

"Mother was the same with you in her belly," Balin pointed out as his brother blushed, "Go on with you."

Dwalin nodded and left to get food for his mate feeling lighter that his relationship with Nori was growing closer. The warrior halted half way to the kitchens when Dori stepped out in front of him.

"Let me show you something before that house is destroyed. There is more you need to know to understand the whole picture," Dori whispered and then turned and walked away.

Dwalin frowned watching the silver-haired dwarf and then decided to follow. Anything he could learn about Nori could be useful in helping his mate overcome his childhood.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Ten

Dwalin nodded and left to get food for his mate feeling lighter that his relationship with Nori was growing closer. The warrior halted half way to the kitchens when Dori stepped out in front of him.

"Let me show you something before that house is destroyed. There is more you need to know to understand the whole picture," Dori whispered and then turned and walked away.

Dwalin frowned watching the silver-haired dwarf and then decided to follow. Anything he could learn about Nori could be useful in helping his mate overcome his childhood. The two walked together in silence and entered the old house.

"This was Ori's room," Dori sighed opening a door across the hall from what had been the eldest brother's room, "Do you see all the toys? Ori was well provided for from the minute of his birth. The same was done for me."

Dwalin looked and could see that baby Ori had been lavished with play things that were scattered about the room.

"Nori had to watch as Ori was given the attention he never received," Dori continued, "Mother made sure that he knew that Ori was more important, but Nori never complained. He loved Ori very much. He only ever smiled for Ori when Mother began to work at breaking him down again. Nori was forced to stay on his pallet most days for hours on end before the dragon attacked. It was heartbreaking to see his face light up when I walked in my room and spoke to him. Just a little attention made him so joyful. I spent as much time as I could with my brother while distracting our mother so she wouldn't know and punish Nori. I bought him toys, but Mother burned them. She destroyed anything that brought Nori any happiness, but what was worse is when she locked him outside at night when the mountain air was so cold several times a week. Nori learned to stay near the chimney rock to try and keep a little warm. Mother locked me in my room so I couldn't help my brother and by that time I had grown and couldn't fit through my window any longer to reach Nori. I was able to smuggle Nori back into my room by having him climb into my window, but mother found out and…it wasn't pretty, Dwalin. She told me to stop spoiling him and I realized that anything I tried would lead to worse punishment for Nori. Nothing I attempted seemed to go right and I just failed again and again to fix things and Mother was so cruel. Mahal! I _hated_ her!"

Dwalin watched as the eldest Ri got himself back under control as Dori bit his lip in anguish. Finally, the eldest Ri brother bent and pulled up a floorboard and reached to retrieve an old pouch.

"I was trying to save up to buy my own place," Dori whimpered as he emptied the pouch's contents into Dwalin's hands to reveal a collection of coins, "I wanted to get both Ori and Nori to safety. Mother wasn't right in what she did, but the laws supported her and I had no way to prove any allegations against her. I was afraid that I would be asked to leave the house since I was of age, then Nori would die at her hands and she might begin hurting Ori. I had hoped to keep my boys safe, but then Smaug happened and it all got worse."

"That's when you turned on Nori," Dwalin stated as Dori ducked his head, "I think I'm getting a clearer picture of what you tried to do. You were young and made youthful mistakes; however, Nori was even tinier without any options, but to suffer in silence. Is it true that he wasn't allowed to eat with the family?"

"It's true," Dori whispered and then pushed a chair back to reveal a hole in the wall, "Mother tried to starve Nori. I hid as much food as I could in here for him, but I know that is why Nori's frame is finer boned to this day. He wasn't able to develop properly with the little bit of food he got as a child. I tried, Dwalin. Please believe me. I _tried_ to be a good brother. I had seen a set of siblings ripped away from one another when there were reports of a questionable home life and I feared that Nori wouldn't be able to handle that. He was very fragile emotionally as a babe due to Mother. By the time our people set up home in Ered Luin, Nori had pulled so far inwards that he hardly spoke and shied back if anyone reached for him. I think Mother had already started physically hurting him at that point. I didn't know! I love my brother. I _do_, Dwalin! I wish I had been old enough to have more options back then, but I didn't and I made stupid mistakes that I hate myself for to this day. I…I want to make everything up to Nori, but I don't know how and…and I want to more than _anything_."

Dwalin cursed angrily, but he was starting to get clues that Nori was not the only brother that had suffered from emotional trauma.

"Go to your brother," Dwalin gritted out turning to leave, "Go comfort him. Nori needs you, but I will be watching everything, Dori. If I feel that Nori is suffering at all with you near, I will petition the king to forbid you from being anywhere near my husband. Take Nori his tea. I need to get him something to eat."

Dori choked for a moment before tearing off at a dead run. Dwalin slammed the door of the home and then kicked it for good measure a few seconds later.

"I thought that was our job," the warrior heard from behind him and turned to see Bofur, Bifur, and a crew of other dwarves, "Are ye doin' tha demolition instead?"

"You tearing this down now?" Dwalin asked as Bofur nodded, "Rip this thing down to the bare nails. Burn the damn thing. This is a place of foul evilness."

"That we can do," Bofur agreed as Bifur nodded, "What happened in here that is so foul?"

"An innocent babe was tortured here," Dwalin snarled looking at the home hatefully, "Destroy it for the child that suffered so badly within these walls."

Bofur and Bifur blinked before looking at one another. Bifur growled savagely then and launched himself at the building with a pickaxe.

"That won't last long," Bofur growled, "Bif and I love children. Consider this place destroyed. Let's move everyone. Rip this place ta bits and then burn tha bits."

Dwalin smirked watching the dwarves begin the demolition. The warrior then hurried to the kitchens to get his husband some food. Poor Nori was probably starving by now.

"Where have you been and why did Dori come tearing in here, shoved a tea tray in my arms, and has wrapped himself around Nori sobbing?" Balin demanded when his brother came inside.

"I'll tell you later," Dwalin promised, "Heat that water and then steep the tea for three minutes. Let me handle my mate and Dori right now."

Balin huffed, but went to do as his brother asked. Oin simply rolled his eyes and left. The healer was never one for idle gossip or had the habit of sticking his nose into others' business. Nori looked up from comforting Dori as Dwalin entered the bedroom. The warrior shared a smile with his husband before using a boot to nudge Dori.

"Sit up you whining baby. My mate needs his breakfast," Dwalin urged as Dori leaned up swiping at his eyes so that the larger dwarf could set the tray down on the bedside table, "Make yourself useful, Dori, and go get the bed tray I made to keep anything from pressing on the baby."

"Thank you, Dwalin," Nori mouthed as Dori went to do as he was asked and soon the expecting dwarf was set up with a heaping plate of honey cakes, bacon, and bread all drizzled in honey.

"That is an interesting…um…_topping_ for bacon," Dori concluded as he watched his brother eat looking up when Balin entered to give Nori his tea, "Is that good?"

"Dewicious," Nori garbled through a mouthful before washing everything down with a gulp of his tea, "Very good. Jocelin lets me know that she is her happiest when I top off everything with honey. Nothing tastes right without it."

"Can't have that, can we?" Dwalin teased as his mate growled and returned to his food as the warrior loaded himself a plate.

"Dori, let's talk," Balin encouraged as the eldest Ri left for the other room after getting a smile of encouragement from Nori.

"He'll be okay?" Nori asked immediately once he was alone with his mate and Dwalin nodded to reassure the smaller dwarf, "Dori was so upset when he stormed in here. What happened?"

"He and I came to a bit of an understanding," Dwalin explained, "I won't keep you from seeing Dori again for now. No. Please don't make that face. I have to say for now, Nori. I left my comment open ended because I keep to what I have said before, I'm going to keep you safe and if Dori is causing you strife then he goes. Case closed. I understand his reasoning for his actions a little better, but I'm still not completely over what happened to you as a babe."

"I have a say in that too," Nori pointed out as Dwalin nodded his agreement, "Dori does not cause me strife and you back off a little. I'm not made of glass and Dori is family. Family sticks together. Dori taught me that, Dwalin."

"Then there shouldn't be any issues," Dwalin insisted seeing how adamant his husband was, "I'll back off. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to take over your life."

"I know that because I can feel your true intentions," Nori agreed, "You have always thrown yourself fully into everything you do, Dwalin, but I thank you for recognizing the boundaries that I need."

Nori seemed happier and didn't even whine when Dwalin reached and slipped Oin's ring off his finger. In fact, the smaller dwarf seemed really surprised that he even had the ring on at all.

"This is a habit with you," Dwalin chuckled pocketing the ring, "Is it the thrill of getting away with the theft that intrigues you?"

"I don't think so," Nori sighed leaning back looking full, "Stealing was sustenance for so long. I guess the habit of taking baubles to sell for food monies is ingrained. I don't remember where half of the stuff comes from when I empty my pockets at night or that I even took the things. I've gotten better since we settled in Erebor. I just haven't kicked the habit."

"That's because you are a magpie," Dwalin teased as his mate blushed, "Will you let me see your nightly treasures so we can give the pieces back that belong to others? Some of your baubles are broken pieces that you've picked up from the forge floors which is fine by me."

"Still pretty," Nori defended as his mate nodded at him affectionately, "You're really not mad at me?"

"No," Dwalin soothed, "I understand why you have your nest of things now. The treasures help you feel safe. Maybe someday you might not need to hoard your baubles, but for now we'll just make sure your magpie nest is filled with things that are yours and not others, okay?"

Nori nodded and then sighed as Dwalin removed the tray so that the larger dwarf could hold his mate close. It had been so long since Nori had ever felt safe with close contact that he didn't realize how much he had longed for the feeling of being held. Nori actually giggled when his messy hair made Dwalin sneeze a few minutes later.

"May I help you comb this back out?" Dwalin begged as he helped Nori undo the clasps in his mane.

"I've never let anyone touch my hair before," Nori sighed as he allowed Dwalin to brush his thick hair, "Dori was the last to do this for me, but…but he stopped."

"Only _I_ am allowed to touch this," Dwalin urged as he stroked the thick mane before braiding the hair in a single plait, "I adore your hair. It is beautiful. I hope our daughter gets your mane. She would be beautiful with her da's copper coloring."

Nori blushed and ducked his head then. This was a side of his mate Dwalin had never seen before. Nori's mask was usually so firmly placed on that he rarely showed a vulnerable side.

"Get some rest for me," Dwalin instructed as he helped Nori settle back down on his pillow, "I'm going to talk with Dori now. He and I are going to bury the hatchet, so to speak."

"Be gentle," Nori ordered as his mate nodded, "Dori was really hurting just now. Don't you _dare_ hurt him anymore, Dwalin. I saw the bruises on his neck."

"I won't," Dwalin swore only adding in his mind that he wouldn't unless it was needed, "Sleep now."

Nori smiled and settled with heavy eyes before drifting to sleep. Dwalin walked out of the bedroom in time to see Oin march in angrily from the hallway.

"Here," Dwalin chuckled as he handed the healer his ring back, "Nori didn't even know he had taken this. You should have seen the look of surprise on his face when he realized he had it on."

"Interesting," Oin grumbled slipping his ring back on his finger, "So the lad doesn't realize when he takes things?"

"Not really," Dwalin admitted, "It's become a natural habit of Nori's and something that will take time to curb. He has promised to let me see everything that he has acquired over the day so I can figure out if the things are stolen or just found."

"Really?" Dori gasped from behind the warrior, "That is saying a lot about the trust he regards you with, Dwalin. Nori never allows anyone to see his things. He hides _everything_."

Dwalin warmed at the thought that Nori was beginning to trust in his mate so fully.

"Oin, let our kin and friends know to inform me of anything of theirs that have come up missing," Dwalin decided as the healer nodded, "I will return everything that Nori has borrowed. He means no harm. This is a survival instinct for my mate and something that he is trying to stop."

"Very well," Oin nodded out, "I was angrier than a cat tied in a bag when I realized that my father's ring was missing, but I can understand that Nori's thefts are ingrained behaviors left over from surviving alone at a very young age. I can forgive the lad these slips into old patterns knowing that he is indeed trying to refrain from the behaviors."

Dwalin gripped the healer's shoulder in thanks and then shut his door behind the dwarf as Oin left before going to sit across from Balin and Dori.

"This is yours," Dwalin stated handing Dori the pouch of coins he had saved as a younger lad, "I appreciate that you had been trying to get Nori to safety."

"You were?" Balin asked as Dori looked down while Dwalin began to explain everything that had been shared at the Ri's old residence, "Your mother tried to starve Nori? Mahal Almighty! What the hell was wrong with that dam?"

"Mother cared for my father, but he died early in their marriage so she was young enough to love again," Dori sighed, "She adored Nori's father and was beyond devastated when he abandoned her shortly before his son was born. I think Mother blamed Nori for his father's abandonment and it didn't help that my brother was the spitting image of his sire. Her coldness towards Nori was unforgivable and I…I just couldn't seem to shield him no matter what I tried. I had hoped that meeting Ori's father would keep her attentions off of Nori, but it only seemed to make everything worse."

"What happened to Ori's father?" Balin pushed.

"He fell down the stairs and broke his neck," Dori blurted, "Mother blamed Nori for the accident, but my brother was locked outside in the cold once again and I had only heard everything through my locked door. Mother and her husband had been arguing over the treatment of Nori. I…I think Mother pushed him down the steps when he threatened to go to the king. I was terrified of my mother after that. I feared that she would be even worse to Nori and start turning on Ori if I tried to get help from anyone else."

"Tell me about after the dragon attacked," Dwalin urged as the eldest Ri sighed.

"I've told you that I went to work since mother's grip on reality was slipping," Dori began, "I had tried to keep Nori with me, but it ended up that I was only allowed to keep Ori with me because he slept on my back in a sling. I'd come home to Nori covered in bruises and welts nearly every other day. He always said he got into arguments with other dwarflings and I never put two and two together that it was Mother until after she had passed away and…and…."

"And, what?" the warrior pushed as Dori trailed off.

"And remembering the way he reacted when I slapped him in the face after he stole for the first time," Dori moaned, "I reacted badly to what I felt was a sense of betrayal, but Nori…he screamed. He just screamed and screamed like I had torn him into pieces and then ran from me when I tried to reach for him."

"He _was_ torn to pieces," Dwalin snarled looking away, "You were the only constant that he had in his life and you hurt him just like everyone else. Dori, you installed in Nori that _no_ one can ever be trusted because hands are deceptive things that will _always_ end up hurting him."

"He stopped talking to any of us after that," Dori whispered, "Monies and food always showed up and we had no choice, but to accept his ill-gotten gains, but Nori withdrew completely. I was so furious that my brother had lowered himself that I didn't care at that point. It was not until the day that I came home to find Nori in a pool of his own blood that I realized my mistake. I thought thugs had tracked down the Ri thief, but now I know Mother had beaten him so savagely with a fire poker that Nori was unconscious for days. I held him and cared for him until he finally woke, but his scream of terror that I was touching him haunts me to this day."

Balin and Dwalin both cursed looking livid as Dori hunched into himself.

"Nori ran away from home and he never returned to live with us again," Dori continued, "He'd slip into Ori's room through a window to play with him when he thought I didn't know and he'd leave coins and food at our doorstep, but he hid himself away from Mother and I. I cornered him a couple of years later after Mother died to try and bring him home, but Nori's mask had been perfected and he sneered at my attempts to reunite the family. Nori said that there was no such thing as family and love was a lie. I broke my brother. I allowed him to become a hollow dwarf who didn't trust in anyone."

"Yet he came on the quest with you and Ori," Balin acknowledged as Dori looked up, "Tell us of how you three reunited."

"Thorin demanded that Nori come," Dori explained, "At first, Nori was to be the burglar that would get the Arkenstone, but Gandalf changed those plans later. Ori threw a fit like nothing you've seen before. Ori adores Nori and is the only dwarf that Nori trusted completely for a long time. Ori signed up for the quest without my knowledge or Nori's."

"I remember that," Dwalin chuckled, "You and Nori came in just a fussing at Thorin for allowing Ori to sign up. Our king still laughs about that to this day."

"That united us together for the first time in years," Dori grinned out, "For a moment we could put aside our differences in the hopes of changing Ori's mind, but Ori is just as stubborn as any of us in the House of Ri and would not stay home. I signed up for the quest to protect not only Ori, but Nori as well. Nori and I reconciled through the trials of the quest. It has been wonderful to be able to be a brother for Nori again, but there is still a wall there. Nori is so frightened to let people close to him. I am very pleased to hear that Nori has allowed you to see his treasures. Do you realize that you have done what no other has been able to do for my brother, Dwalin? You've helped him learn to trust even a little."

"He is my mate and husband," Dwalin stated emphatically, "That is my duty to provide for Nori whatever he needs. I love my little thief and I hate what has been done to him. It is my life goal to help Nori heal. Make no mistake that I will be working with Nori every opportunity I get to help him learn to trust, not out of duty, but out of love. Nori is mine. He is Nori of the House of In and nothing is going to be allowed to hurt him again."

"Thank you," Dori breathed, "Thank you for helping Nori. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Help him, Dwalin. Nori hurts so badly deep down. Please help him find some peace."

"Do you still have your mother's journal that you mentioned before?" Balin inquired as Dori nodded, "I think that Dwalin needs to read the thing. My brother needs to understand everything that went on in Nori's past to help him overcome his fears."

"I will need to do a bit of digging," Dori agreed, "I will bring it as soon as possible, but please don't let Nori or Ori read the thing. Ori would be devastated and Nori…I fear for how Nori would react to Mother's words."

"I will keep the journal in my office," Dwalin decided as Balin and Dori perked up, "I want those foul words nowhere near my mate."

"I'll go now to start hunting it out," Dori offered standing, "Does the House of In forgive this worthless brother that I am?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eleven

"Thank you," Dori breathed, "Thank you for helping Nori. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Help him, Dwalin. Nori hurts so badly deep down. Please help him find some peace."

"Do you still have your mother's journal that you mentioned before?" Balin inquired as Dori nodded, "I think that Dwalin needs to read the thing. My brother needs to understand everything that went on in Nori's past to help him overcome his fears."

"I will need to do a bit of digging," Dori agreed, "I will bring it as soon as possible, but please don't let Nori or Ori read the thing. Ori would be devastated and Nori…I fear for how Nori would react to Mother's words."

"I will keep the journal in my office," Dwalin decided as Balin and Dori perked up, "I want those foul words nowhere near my mate."

"I'll go now to start hunting it out," Dori offered standing, "Does the House of In forgive this worthless brother that I am?"

Balin and Dwalin both startled for a moment at Dori's question before gazing at one another.

"Not worthless," Balin denied quickly looking back to the eldest Ri brother, "Misguided at times and woefully wrong in resorting to violence and neglect due to anger when Nori stole, but _not_ worthless. I will be honest and say that I am still glad that Nori is no longer of the House of Ri, but I forgive you to a point, Dori. You were trying to do what you could and was just as much a victim of your mother's behavior."

Dori breathed shakily and turned pleading eyes on Dwalin.

"I agree," Dwalin finally acknowledged as the eldest Ri relaxed a little, "I see the emotional abuse you went through clearer now that I am not allowing just my anger to lead me over the treatment of my Nori. I am willing to allow you to try and start over with my husband, but again, if I feel that your attempts are hurting Nori then it all ends. Nori and our wee lassie are my priority right now and I will allow nothing to harm them."

"I am glad the babe and Nori are your priority. I am very happy to see that my brother will have such a strong support system within your House, Dwalin. I will go and find that journal now," Dori smiled out before gasping as he opened the chamber door and Ori fell to the floor, "Mahal! What? _Ori?_"

Dwalin and Balin stood as Ori stared up at his brother from the floor while Dori remained frozen in shock. The younger dwarf stood suddenly and darted out at a dead run.

"Ori!" Dori called taking chase, "Ori, _wait_!"

"Oh dear," Balin gasped looking to his brother, "There is no denying that Ori's been listening at the door. The lad knows the truth now."

"What?!"

Dwalin whirled to see his mate standing in the doorway of their bedroom in a robe.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Dwalin blurted hurrying over before having to snatch at Nori's arm to hold him still, "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I've got to get Ori," Nori gasped trying to jerk out of his mate's hold, "Dori will never find him. Ori's fast and smart. He knows how to hide as good as I do and he tends to hide himself completely when he is upset."

"No. You are not strong enough," Dwalin denied before hissing as his beard was grabbed and he was jerked down to meet his husband's face.

"Then you help me, dammit!" Nori demanded, "Ori just found out that his mother was not the angel he thought she was. My little brother is hurting. _Help me!_"

Dwalin saw his mate's determination and made his decision.

"Clothes," Dwalin urged as he lifted his mate and walked him back to the bedroom, "Then we'll find your brother."

"Okay. Good," Nori gritted out, "Hurry your steps. Move, Dwalin."

"Dwalin, are you sure?" Balin asked as he hurried into the bedroom after the couple, "Oin would be totally against this course of action. Don't you two realize this? Nori is supposed to be on a three-day bed rest."

"I'll not rest when Ori is hurting," Nori huffed as he was assisted to dress, "I can do this myself, Dwalin. Give me that."

Dwalin backed off and allowed his mate to dress before wrapping him in a blanket and lifting Nori into his arms.

"I am so sick of being carried," Nori growled, "Let's move."

"Just allow yourself to be pampered for a change, Nori. You should be resting so me carrying you would be a better idea for our lassie. Now, where would Ori have gone?" Dwalin asked as he walked outside of their chambers with his brother following.

"Probably the library," Balin suggested as Nori looked thoughtful before nodding.

The three found Dori in the library, but not Ori.

"Nori, what are you…nevermind. I can't find Ori anywhere," Dori fussed looking desperate, "I'm sure he's got to be in here. I just arrived a second before you."

"The library has always been a haven for Ori so it makes since that he might have come here. Dwalin, sit me here and help Dori look through the aisles," Nori instructed as his mate sat him in chair, "Look in crevasses. Ori has always had a habit of wedging himself into small places."

"Will do, but you keep wrapped up," Dwalin ordered and left to find the youngest Ri.

Dwalin, Balin, and Dori searched the whole library and found not one trace of Ori.

"Dammit, where could he be?" Dori groaned, "He gave me the slip around the kitchens. Ori's not at home and he's wasn't in the marketplace either."

"Our office?" Balin asked before frowning as Dori shook his head.

"Checked there too," Dori sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Let's just get Nori and keep looking," Dwalin encouraged as he led the way.

The three hurried to where Nori was supposed to be and found…nothing.

"I'm going to strangle him," Dwalin hissed picking up the blanket, "No. I won't strangle him. I'll…I'll take his honey away."

"That _would_ be cruel," Balin chuckled before sobering, "Nori, must have gone after Ori on his own. Dori, any clue as to where your younger brothers might be?"

"Do you think I'd be _here_ if I knew?" Dori snorted, "Dammit again! I never wanted Ori to discover the history of our House."

"Give me a minute to lock onto my mate through our bond," Dwalin snapped, "I think that was Nori's plan judging by some of the thoughts I can pick up on. He wants to be found so I can lead Dori to his brothers."

"Know that everything Nori does has a specific meaning," Dori voiced as Dwalin looked over at him, "My brother is always thinking one step ahead. That is how he survives. I should have known that Nori had a plan all along."

o

"Ori?" Nori called as he walked through the doors of the oldest archives in Erebor, "Ori, I know you're here. Come out."

There was no answer and the expecting dwarf sighed in exhaustion. He really shouldn't have walked here on his own. A small flutter made him smile as he laid a hand on his belly. Jocelin had begun stirring recently and he enjoyed the movements of his daughter.

"Ori, my babe is beginning to move a bit," Nori voiced finding a step to sit on as he eased down as carefully as he could with his growing girth, "You might as well come out because I know you are here. Do you want to see if you can feel my lassie?"

Footsteps announced Ori's presence and Nori took his brother's hand and placed it on the swell of his belly.

"Do you feel her?" Nori asked when Ori tensed for a second before nodding with wide eyes, "Dwalin can't yet. You and I have sensitive hands so we can feel what a lot can't at first when the movement is so small. Talk to me, Ori."

Ori's eyes filled with tears as he looked away.

"I want the truth finally, Nori. I want to hear the truth. Did Mother hurt you?" Ori finally asked as his brother sighed.

"Mother…she didn't want me, Ori," Nori admitted as his brother sniffled, "She loved you dearly."

"I don't _care_!" Ori wailed standing and beginning to pace, "Did she hurt you? Is it true? Did Mother cause you pain?"

"Yes," Nori admitted looking away himself as Ori whimpered softly, "I always told myself that she did what she did because I was a bad child, but Dwalin said that I was an innocent victim that didn't deserve the way I was treated. It is hard to believe that."

"Why is that?" a voice asked as Nori and Ori looked up to see Dwalin rounding a corner with Balin and Dori following.

The warrior hurried over and rewrapped his mate in the blanket that Nori abandoned and sat with the smaller dwarf on his lap.

"Tell me, Nori," Dwalin encouraged, "Why is it hard to believe that you did not deserve the way you were treated?"

"Mothers love their children," Nori murmured, "Mahal made mothers and carriers to love their children. Mine didn't so there had to be something flawed…off about me because…because then I went through all those years of pain and neglect for no reason. There has to be a reason. There has to be something Mother sensed in me to make her act the way she did."

"There wasn't anything wrong with you," Dori huffed sitting between Nori and Ori, "You were an innocent born into a horrible situation. There was no internal flaw within you, Nori. Don't think that way."

"Why wasn't I told the truth, Dori?" Ori snarled, "Why did you allow me to love a dwarrowdam that hurt one of my brothers? She hurt our Nori! Mahal, I…_you_!"

Ori choked as Nori looked on in alarm.

"You hurt Nori _too_!" Ori yelled turning with livid eyes on his eldest brother, "Nori is…he didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve to be hurt!"

"You're right," Dori agreed as Ori huffed in anger, "The House of Ri has not done right by Nori from the beginning. Our brother did not deserve to be hurt."

Ori burst into tears and reached blindly for Nori. Dwalin jerked the lad over and set Nori on the step so that he could wrap his brother in his arms.

"I hate her!" Ori sobbed as Nori rocked him, "I hate that you are frightened when people get close to you. I see your fear. I always have and now I understand why. I don't want that for you. I want you happy. I hoped that with the new babe and your husbadn you could be happy finally."

"Dwalin and my lassie makes me happy," Nori soothed as Dori kneeled near his brothers looking unsure if he should reach for them, "I'm healing. Dwalin's helping me and so is Dori."

"Dori hurt you too," Ori bit out looking up at Dori angrily, "I'll not forgive you for doing that to my Nori. You _knew_, Dori. You knew Mother was at least emotionally abusing Nori and you _still_ hurt him. How _could_ you?"

"It is the biggest regret of my life," Dori admitted as Ori hugged Nori closer, "If there was anything that I could change in my life it would be not taking you and Nori and simply disappearing where Mother could never have found us."

"Did Mother kill my father?" Ori pushed as Dori paled and Nori gasped loudly looking horrified, "Nori?"

"What?" Nori breathed looking to his elder brother, "She…_what?_ I thought Corbi's death was a drunken accident. Dori?"

"I think…Mahal, Brother! I think Corbi was pushed down those steps by Mother when he threatened to go to the King to help you, Nori," Dori whimpered as Nori paled himself, "I have no proof of that, but I would bet my honor on my theory."

"Then it's true because you would never bet your honor unless you knew the truth," Nori moaned, "Because of me, Corbi died."

"Oh, _hell_ no," Dwalin growled clasping his mate on each side of his head and turning Nori's face to look at him, "_Nothing_ happened because of you. Everything that happened was because of your Mother, not you. You and both of your brothers are living a life that is still riddled with the repercussions of what that beast did to you three. Do you understand, Nori? Nothing is your fault. Nothing. Is. _Your_. Fault."

Nori nodded and laid his head against Dwalin's shoulder. He was so tired. He really shouldn't have walked here by himself.

"Ori, I'll tell you everything," Dori promised as Ori looked away from him, "Nori and I never said anything to you because we were protecting you and…Dwalin, Nori's sleeping. Why don't you take him home. Nori doesn't need to hear the retelling of the traumas he went through as a child with a babe in his belly."

Dwalin nodded and carefully gathered Nori back into his arms and stood.

"Don't run off again, Ori," Dwalin whispered so not to disturb his mate, "Nori will come after you and he needs to stay in bed. I know that you are hurting more than I can imagine right now, but you have a duty to protect Nori and your niece. Don't run off and upset him in his condition. Do you promise?"

"I do," Ori agreed, "I got to feel your daughter moving in Nori's belly. That's how he lured me out from my pouting place."

"Not fair," Dwalin huffed, "You Ri's and your sensitive hands. _I_ want to feel my lassie."

Balin nodded at Dwalin when he walked down the archive steps and together the brothers returned to the couple's chambers. The warrior felt better when his mate was tucked back into bed again and bid his brother goodbye as Balin left to attend his duties.

"I really should take your honey away, you minx," Dwalin huffed as he pulled Nori close, "Scared me, disappearing like that. Wore yourself out to boot. What am I going to do with you, hm?"

Dwalin placed a kiss to his mate's temple and settled down to sleep. He woke to a panicked husband later when Nori had gotten upset that Dwalin might be angry at him for being sneaky, but the warrior assured Nori that he had figured out his plan.

"I'm sorry," Nori offered, "Ori wouldn't have come out for anyone, but me. I needed to find him, Dwalin."

"I know," Dwalin agreed pulling Nori back down to lie on his chest and began to run a hand along his mate's plaited mane, "Dori was talking with him as I left. Ori will need a lot of time to process everything, but I think it is better that he knows the truth. The lie of your mother could not continue. Not if the three of you were ever going to begin to heal again."

"Do you really think we can heal?" Nori asked before pausing as Dwalin nodded, "I wish I was as sure as you are."

"You'll see," Dwalin soothed, "It will take time, but all three of you will heal and be better for it."

Nori decided to trust in his husband's words. He strengthened again and was allowed off of bed rest. The change between the couple was evident for those who looked. Nori was not afraid around Dwalin anymore and the shared intimacy between the two was pleasurable for both sides. The warrior continued working with his mate to help him learn trust. The path was not easy and Nori's fears were deep rooted and hard to overcome, but the expecting dwarf tried hard for Dwalin and for the babe that grew in his belly.

Dwalin and Thorin had also made good on their vow to set up a system to watch for the evidence of abuse within the Erebor community. Nori himself had some good suggestions and the first board for dwarflings welfare was set up to step in when there were questions about a child's safety. The system was new, but backed by the King with good staff that cared.

Ori ended up moving into the spare bedroom of the couple's home. The youngest Ri was hurt and just couldn't bear to forgive Dori right away. Dwalin wasn't in the least put out by having his mate's youngest brother move in and appreciated that Ori kept Nori entertained and out of trouble when he was at work. Nori was nearly eight months pregnant now and the decent, baby bump that showed through his clothing gave evidence that their daughter was growing nice and strong.

"It's about time," Dwalin grinned out as his hands stroked his mate's belly as their daughter kicked about inside of Nori, "Feel those kicks. She's a warrior."

"Certainly strong," Nori agreed, "She knows your voice, Dwalin. I can feel Jocelin's glee when she hears you talking."

"Really?"' Dwalin beamed, "Hello, Treasure. I can't wait to hold you one day."

"Is he talking to your belly again?" Ori laughed as he walked into the living room.

"No. Dwalin's talking to our daughter," Nori offered as his mate smiled, "Go to work before you are late and bring me some more honey on your way home."

"Got it," Dwalin agreed, "Strength levels?"

"Fine," Nori assured, "You've already bolstered my supply. Shoo."

Dwalin leaned and kissed his mate's forehead before exiting with a bounce.

"He's in gold heaven," Nori snorted resting a hand on his burgeoning stomach, "Jocelin's finally kicked for him hard enough that he can feel and against my ribs to boot. He's happy and I'm bruised."

Ori laughed at his brother's put upon face. Nori stood as the youngest Ri watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Ori asked as his brother slipped on a coat over his tunic, "It looks like you are planning on going somewhere. Dwalin doesn't like it when you leave and don't tell him where you are going."

"You are coming with me," Nori huffed as tried and failed to slip into his boots, "Help me here. I can't see my feet anymore. We've got some small errands to run and will be back in no time. No fussing."

Ori rolled his eyes, but helped Nori slip into his boots. Dwalin was going to have a fit.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twelve

"What are you doing?" Ori asked as his brother slipped on a coat over his tunic, "It looks like you are planning on going somewhere. Dwalin doesn't like it when you leave and don't tell him where you are going."

"You are coming with me," Nori huffed as tried and failed to slip into his boots, "Help me here. I can't see my feet anymore. We've got some small errands to run and will be back in no time. No fussing."

Ori rolled his eyes, but helped Nori slip into his boots. Dwalin was going to have a fit.

"Come on," Nori ordered as he walked out the door with a defined waddle since the weight of his babe had changed the dwarf's balance, "Don't dawdle, Ori."

Ori followed his brother and realized after a few twists and turns that they were going to the marketplace. Dwalin was really, really going to have a fit.

"What are you doing?" Ori finally demanded as his brother glanced at him, "You're not…um…borrowing things are you?"

"No," Nori snorted as he rolled his eyes, "I am, however; looking to add some things to my lassie's nursery and there is a shop that I've been wanting to visit. Dwalin is trying to help me get over my fear of people being close. What better way to practice than to come here?"

Ori looked at the crowded marketplace and grimaced. Dwalin was really, really, _really_ going to have a fit knowing that his pregnant mate was here alone with only his very much not-a-warrior brother with him.

"You know that Dwalin is not going to be happy about you being here without him, right?" a voice asked as Nori and Ori looked up to see Thorin walking towards them.

Ori bowed, but Nori looked unsure.

"If I bow, I'll not get back up again," Nori chuckled placing a hand on his belly, "Greetings, my king, with all the respect that you are due."

"Greetings, my spymaster, and no bowing with that babe in your belly," Thorin answered before frowning, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Shopping," Nori reminded gesturing at the vendors, "With real coins and not quick hands."

"Good to know, but without Dwalin?" Thorin asked as the expecting dwarf frowned.

"I don't need a watcher. I am hardly made of glass," Nori sighed waddling over to one of the vendors, "I'm not planning on shopping for long. Walking down here was a bit tiring."

"Then maybe we should go back," Ori urged before sighing as his brother huffed, "You are impossible when you set your mind to something."

"Reminds me of a certain someone who refuses to talk with our brother out of pure stubbornness," Nori reminded as his brother frowned and Thorin remained with the two, "So I get a royal watcher today?"

"I'm not telling my shield brother that I left his pregnant mate in the marketplace alone. King or not, Dwalin will _kill_ me," Thorin shuddered out as Nori snickered in jest, "Let's get whatever it is you are buying so you can go back home and rest."

Nori rolled his eyes and walked towards the weavers to look at some draping to soften his daughter's walls in her nursery. The expecting dwarf was hiding that the surge of dwarves around him was becoming overwhelming. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. When he had been on a job in the past, he could focus on his goals which distracted Nori enough to ignore any niggling doubts of other's intentions. If he viewed everyone as marks then he was always watching their hands anyway. That was not what was happening at the present time and he was beginning to panic. It was not until familiar hands pulled him against a familiar body that Nori realized that Dwalin was here.

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw a fit?" Dwalin bit out as Nori looked up at him.

"I needed to buy some things. Ori is with me and look-so is our king," Nori insisted as his mate frowned and pulled him closer, "I was also working on learning to be calmer around crowds and not think that there are enemies surrounding me all the time. I don't think it was working."

"Not at all," Dwalin nodded out, "Your fears brought me running. Let's get your purchases and then home."

"Weavers," Nori instructed as Dwalin kept his arm around the curve of his back, "I'm glad you're here. I…I really needed you."

Dwalin heart warmed at that and he assisted Nori over to the weavers and then spoke softly with Thorin as the two brothers tested weave samples before deciding on which drapings that Nori wanted to order for the nursery. Soon enough Nori had made the rest of his other purchases before saying he needed a break and insisted on going to a tea house.

"Sneaky," Dwalin whispered into his grinning mate's ear as Nori led everyone to Dori's new, tea house, "Sneaky, sneaky, _sneaky_ Nori."

"Perhaps," Nori sniffed before grimacing as Dwalin had to help him down into a chair, "This is getting embarrassing. I can't even sit in a lower seat like this without assistance. Some Spymaster I am at the moment."

"Why here?" Ori pouted as Dori hurried over, "Conniving, Nori."

"A little, Ori," his brother retorted, "My usual please, Dori. For you, Ori?"

"Chamomile," Ori mumbled.

Dwalin and Thorin were sent off for stronger stuff as Nori looked at his two brothers expectantly once the tea was brought and Dori sat with them.

"I'm not talking to _him_," Ori huffed looking away.

"You will," Nori insisted as both brothers looked at him in surprise, "Four months. I will be birthing my daughter in four, short months. I will allow neither of you to hold my babe with this resentment in the air. Jocelin deserves to come into this family with full support and not with bickering uncles near. Sort it out!"

"I'm sorry that you found out the way you did about our past," Dori began as Ori sighed, "I'm sorry that I wasn't the perfect brother that you thought I had been."

"I never thought you perfect," Ori denied, "I just remember an older brother that was always there for me with gentle advice and care. Why weren't you like that for Nori? Nori deserved that too."

"Without question," Dori acknowledged, "I'm so sorry, Nori."

"I forgave you long ago," Nori admitted as he sipped his tea, "The damage to me was done long before you struck me, Dori."

"You're wrong," Dori breathed, "I was the one part of your life that hadn't hurt you yet and then I did. Don't whitewash the errors that I made. You are being kind and I don't deserve that. I broke you that day, Nori."

Nori looked away before nodding. He had shattered into pieces at the betrayal of his brother and managed to slowly put himself back together, but the cracks still showed. Dwalin was helping him with those.

"I still hate that…_beast_," Ori groused referring to their mother, "I hate that I was used to hurt you, Nori. It's a wonder you can even look at me."

"Never say that," Nori demanded sharply as his younger brother stared at him, "You were the only bright spot in my life for a very long time. I can look at you because I love you. Simple as that. Mother can never tarnish that for me. Never."

"Then why this?" Ori inquired as he touched Nori's hand without warning and his brother pulled away quickly.

"Don't do that," Dwalin snapped as he placed his hands on Nori's shoulders to help calm his husband since he had returned at feeling the roiling emotions running through the expecting dwarf and had seen the exchange, "I've told you before that Nori is not ready for sudden touching yet. Stop pushing him. You two talk this out. I'm taking Nori home. This is enough for one day."

"Durin's beard," Nori groaned as he was helped to stand, "How can one babe make it so hard to stand up? Oof!"

"Come on," Dwalin chuckled as he led Nori away.

"Now what?" Ori asked as Dori exhaled loudly, "I'm angry and so hurt. I don't want Nori to be so full of fears like he is. I want…I want our family whole again. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Me too," Dori breathed before laughing softly, "It is nice to see Dwalin with our Nori, isn't it? Should have known that only a captain of the guard could tame the wildest of us Ri brothers."

Ori stilled at that before smiling softly. It was nice to see how the two most opposite dwarves in the world completed one another. Ori looked up at Dori then and the two embraced as Ori sniffled.

"I've missed you," Ori admitted as his brother pulled him closer, "I'm not ready to come home to you yet, but I've missed you a lot."

"I'm so glad that Nori forced our hands because if I hadn't heard something from you soon, I think I was going to burst," Dori blurted, "What would I ever do without my wild Nori and my sweet Ori?"

Dwalin grinned down at his husband as Nori and he spied on the two from afar. At least some of the healing for the Ri family was beginning.

"Let's go," Dwalin decided as he led Nori away while the king drew up beside the couple, "Thorin, I could skin you for not sending one of your guards to come get me as soon as you saw my very much in trouble mate here in the marketplace."

"I knew that you were probably already on the way," Thorin advised, "I could tell that the look of strain on Nori's face was going to bring you in a heartbeat."

"Dwalin, watch yourself," Nori hissed, "I am not owned by anyone. I make my own decisions and have survived just fine on my own for years."

"I am not disagreeing with that," the warrior soothed, "But you are only a month away from being on full bed rest since Oin feels that the babe is straining your system. Placing yourself in a stressful situation was not the best idea you ever had, Nori."

"Fine," Nori huffed, "Got my brothers to talk though, didn't I?"

Dwalin and Thorin both startled when Nori gasped and clutched at his middle suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" Dwalin demanded as Nori straightened back up.

"Jocelin likes to kick my ribs these days and she took me by surprise," Nori chuckled before taking his mate's and king's hands, "Feel."

Dwalin and Thorin both whistled at the feel of the kicks once Nori positioned their hands in the right spot on his swollen belly. The babe was strong.

"I'm being told off for overdoing it," Nori explained as Dwalin scooped him up to hold his mate close, "Thank you, your Majesty, for staying with me until Dwalin arrived though I can walk just fine, but my husband always tends to do this when he feels unsure."

"Shush, Magpie," Dwalin grumbled with a soft whine as Thorin hid a chuckle.

"You are welcome. Go rest, Nori," Thorin ordered, "It seems that baby Jocelin will be the first infant conceived and birthed here in Erebor for many years. Your babe's birth is being highly looked forward to so keep yourself healthy and well."

Dwalin walked with his mate securely in his arms towards his chambers once the couple had bid their king goodbye. Nori shared a grin with the warrior once they were back home.

"I want to be properly punished," Nori purred once he was back on his feet as his mate's eyes widened.

"Nori, I don't think…," Dwalin began before being silenced with a finger at his lips.

"Punish me gently," Nori hummed pulling his hair down in a way he knew would tease his mate, "Oin assured me that intimacy is fine until the final month. Show me again how hands don't have to hurt and turn hard. Show me, Dwalin."

And Dwalin did. The warrior cherished every inch of his husband's skin as the two moved against one another with pants and moans of need. Dwalin never regretted the fact that a thief had come into his life. Not once.

"Little Magpie, you are something," Dwalin chuckled as he cuddled his mate after their romp beneath the sheets, "Did you find any treasures today?"

"I don't think so," Nori denied before easing out of bed and grabbing his coat, "Oh. Maybe."

"This is one of Dori's spoons," Dwalin chuckled as his mate looked at the silver spoon in confusion, "Certainly shiny enough to attract a magpie's attention."

"I don't remember taking this," Nori sighed, "I feel bad now. Dori just opened his shop."

"This is the spoon that you had when your brothers made up," Dwalin soothed, "This is a good treasure for you to keep. I'll buy Dori another spoon to match his set. I need to go back to work. Are you going to be good?"

"I'm going to sleep," Nori agreed standing and pulling on a special robe that his mate had commissioned to be made for him since his belly had gotten so large, "First, this goes in my nest."

Dwalin chuckled and watched from the doorway of the bedroom as his mate placed his spoon in his magpie nest. It hadn't escaped his attention that Nori had placed the twig soldiers throughout his treasures as if they were guarding his things. The "captain" had a place of honor at the top of everything next to his mate's little bunny. Nori wandered over to his mate and allowed Dwalin to tuck him back into bed.

"Dwalin?" Nori murmured as his mate dressed, "I think it's time for me to go on bed rest now instead of next month. That outing wore me out more than it should have. My lassie needs me to stop pushing myself."

"Do you need to see Oin?" Dwalin fretted realizing that Nori was being perfectly honest with him, "Are you and the babe okay?"

"We are both fine and Oin is coming in the morning for my regular exam," Nori soothed, "I just can feel that it is time. I'm smaller than I should be, Dwalin. I've always known that my frame hadn't filled out as it would have due to…her. Oin would probably have insisted anyway. I'll not fuss and be good. I promise."

"Okay," Dwalin sighed before pausing when he heard the door open, "I'll be right back."

Dwalin walked out of his bedroom to see Ori had come home.

"Ori, I need you to stay here and watch over your brother," Dwalin ordered as the younger dwarf looked up at him, "Nori is going to be sleeping, but he has agreed to go on bed rest early. It was his idea. The babe is causing him some strain."

"Is he and the baby okay?" Ori gasped paling.

"They are both fine," Dwalin reassured, "I know that you have your duties so I'll be arranging a schedule for anyone that agrees to help so that Nori always has someone near if he needs anything. Are you okay with staying with him today?"

"I have no problems watching for my brother anytime," Ori stated with a frown, "I'd never shirk my responsibility to my kin."

"I know that without a doubt," Dwalin soothed, "I just don't want to force your hand if you also have other responsibilities that need handling."

"I have today off," Ori agreed, "I knew going to the marketplace today was a bad idea. Nori is just so stubborn."

"Runs in your family," Dwalin snorted, "I'll let Nori know to call for you if he has any need."

The warrior paused in his doorway to see his mate sleeping deeply. Nori had worn himself out. Dwalin placed another blanket over the smaller dwarf and blew out the candles in the room with the exception of one so Nori could see if he needed to get somewhere.

"Ori, your brother is already asleep," Dwalin advised as he placed his weapons back on his person, "Keep an ear out for Nori if he needs you."

"Sure," Ori agreed as he sketched in one of his journals, "Dwalin, thank you for allowing me to stay here. It's been good to be able to just breathe on my own for a moment so I could figure everything out."

"You are very welcome and you have been more than helpful in keeping Nori out of his typical mischief," Dwalin grinned out, "I'll be home with dinner. Watch my mate carefully and get me quickly if Nori needs me."

Dwalin left feeling a little better since he had been wanting Nori on bed rest for a few weeks. The smaller dwarf had been looking strained and his back had begun hurting so bad at night that Dwalin spent hours massaging Nori's muscles to help him relax enough to sleep.

"You are looking thoughtful," Dwalin heard as he turned to see Balin, "Thorin just told me about the marketplace escapade. Nori certainly keeps you on your toes."

"My husband has just agreed to go on full bed rest," Dwalin informed his brother as Balin looked up at him sharply, "He and our lassie are fine, but Nori realized today that he is wearing himself down. I feel better knowing that my mate is wise enough to keep himself and our daughter healthy and safe."

"Which is very good," Balin hummed, "Who is with him now?"

"Ori," Dwalin answered, "I need to figure out a schedule. I have duties to attend and Nori would be irritated if I hover."

"Precisely why I had already asked our most trusted kin and friends to see who could help you when this time came to be," Balin stated as his brother looked at him in shock, "Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Ori, and myself are ready to take shifts to watch over Nori. Thorin and the princes wanted to as well, but their duties prevent them and you know that Bombur has his hands full with his own children. Baby Jocelin is a sign of our success at rebuilding Erebor. Everyone wants to help and I think Nori would enjoy a variety of visitors. You and I can meet tonight to work out the details."

"Thank you," Dwalin sighed feeling better, "I need to return to the marketplace now. I have a spoon to replace."

"I am not even going to ask," Balin chuckled as he wandered off, "I do believe that is a magpie story."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Thirteen

"You are looking thoughtful," Dwalin heard as he turned to see Balin, "Thorin just told me about the marketplace escapade. Nori certainly keeps you on your toes."

"My husband has just agreed to go on full bed rest," Dwalin informed his brother as Balin looked up at him sharply, "He and our lassie are fine, but Nori realized today that he is wearing himself down. I feel better knowing that my mate is wise enough to keep himself and our daughter healthy and safe."

"Which is very good," Balin hummed, "Who is with him now?"

"Ori," Dwalin answered, "I need to figure out a schedule. I have duties to attend and Nori would be irritated if I hover."

"Precisely why I had already asked our most trusted kin and friends to see who could help you when this time came to be," Balin stated as his brother looked at him in shock, "Bofur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Ori, and myself are ready to take shifts to watch over Nori. Thorin and the princes wanted to as well, but their duties prevent them and you know that Bombur has his hands full with his own children. Baby Jocelin is a sign of our success at rebuilding Erebor. Everyone wants to help and I think Nori would enjoy a variety of visitors. You and I can meet tonight to work out the details."

"Thank you," Dwalin sighed feeling better, "I need to return to the marketplace now. I have a spoon to replace."

"I am not even going to ask," Balin chuckled as he wandered off, "I do believe that is a magpie story."

Dwalin laughed as he brother left. Balin knew Nori's habits well. The good thing was that Dwalin knew exactly which vendor Dori had bought his utensils from since the warrior had actually assisted the eldest Ri when he had purchased his new supplies. Dwalin quickly bought the new spoon and hurried to Dori's tea house.

"I figured Nori took my spoon when I discovered one was missing," Dori sighed as he accepted the replacement from the warrior, "I wasn't going to fuss about my missing spoon, just so you know. I figured out long ago that anything shiny winds up in those pockets of my brother every single time."

"Magpie likes shiny," Dwalin snorted as Dori flashed a quick grin.

Dwalin blinked when Dori's good humor dried up as quickly as it arrived when the eldest Ri locked eyes with the warrior.

"I have something for you," Dori admitted with a scowl and reached behind a counter and then held out a book, "This is Mother's journal. It's not pretty, Dwalin, so read this with extreme caution. My mother was not right in her thoughts. This journal is…it's vile, Dwalin. Don't ever let either Nori or Ori see this."

"I won't," Dwalin promised taking the book, "I will never allow either of your brothers to see this. Dori, I also need to inform you that my husband is on full bed rest now. The trip here made Nori realize that he needs to care for himself better."

"Is Nori alright? Is he alone?" Dori gasped already taking off his apron in full "mother hen" mode.

"Nori is sleeping and doing well. Ori is with him now so I don't think you need to close your shop," Dawlin assured, "Balin and I are going to sit down and work up a schedule tonight so that your brother is never alone during the last part of the pregnancy. This bed rest is not a state of emergency, but Nori being wise enough to know when it is time to stop pushing himself for the sake of our lassie."

"Okay," Dori breathed looking relieved, "I will help as _much_ as I can _whenever_ you need me. I don't want Nori alone in his condition. He won't ask for help when he needs it, Dwalin. Nori hides a lot."

"I know," Dwalin agreed with a thoughtful hum, "Nori speaks with actions more than words and I've been able to decipher some of his doings. I've learned to see some of the signs when he is hiding things and I don't mean baubles and spoons. I've even picked up on the fact that Nori is extremely pleased with our chambers."

"He is nesting like he always wanted to do, Dwalin. 'Magpie' is a good nickname for Nori," Dori said looking away, "Any place that we lived when we were younger, Mother made sure to let Nori know he wasn't welcome. I'm not sure if Nori has ever felt like he belonged anywhere and then when he left home he was forced to wander to survive. Anything Nori owned had to be small and light enough to carry with him. I'm sure you noticed how few things my brother had to move into your new place."

Dwalin nodded as he listened. The warrior had actually been pretty surprised to see how little Nori had actually purchased since settling in Erebor. Dwalin had assumed that his thief would have lavished in only the finest things in life after gaining his fortune. The warrior had been wrong in all he had assumed about Nori from the beginning of meeting the dwarf as a lad.

"I think Nori felt over the years that any place he stayed would eventually be taken from him so he didn't accumulate a lot so he could move quicker," Dori snarled out as he glared down hatefully at the journal in Dwalin's hand, "As a babe, Nori had no actual room, no real bed, and most nights he was locked outside to sleep against the chimney rock or the wood pile. Nori has always felt displaced…unwanted. My heart feels so full at seeing Nori settling down with you. He's building the nest he always wanted to have. A real home to raise his daughter and to live with his husband. Nori's happy, Dwalin. He is so happy to have a place he finally belongs."

Dwalin nodded as anger rumbled throughout him. To put a child through something like that was unforgivable.

"If your mother was alive, know that I would kill her," Dwalin snapped, "To put a child out in the cold. To put my mate in that situation is…no. Calm down, Fool. I have to stay calm or Nori will feel my anger. I want him completely calm for the remainder of his pregnancy. We will speak on this no more right now, Dori. Thank you for the journal. I need to go back to work now."

Dori nodded and stepped back so that Dwalin could leave. The larger dwarf was furious despite his best efforts to keep calm. Over the months, more and more clues to what Nori had gone through came to the surface. The fact that Dwalin had his husband with him here at all was purely a testament to Nori's strength. His magpie had survived all that had been thrown his way over the years, but it was Dwalin himself that could feel deep down in the inner core of Nori how hard he had fought to survive.

"No thanks to _you_," Dwalin growled to himself glaring down at the journal in his hands, "Wish I could wrap my hands around your neck, _Bitch_."

The large dwarf made his rounds quickly and then returned to his office to find that the day was quiet and not much was going on. The Captain of the Guard pulled the book from the pouch it had been tucked into and placed the thing on his desk. He looked at the journal that had been given to him for quite some time before he finally opened the book.

_I am mortified that this spawn of orc resided within me for so many months. Vile babe with hair the color of copper. I won't have him. He can die. I care not. Poor, sweet Dori has no idea the curse that has been laid upon our House at the birth of this monster. He has called the beast "Nori." Dori is too kind for his own good. Even now the creature screams in the room I left him in. Hopefully he will pass soon so that my House can be cleansed of his presence._

Dwalin leaned back in his chair breathing hard. Those words had been written when Nori was but a newborn. How can anyone hate a newborn? How?

"I so wish to throttle you," Dwalin snarled down to the journal wishing the book was actually Nori's mother, "I'd make you pay for what you did to my husband. You'd rue the day you ever wrote these words and did what you have done to Nori. My sweet lassie will never know your hateful name. Take that. You will be _forgotten_, so help me!"

Dwalin sighed and shook himself so he could tuck his anger away as not to disturb Nori through their bond. He continued reading after a few more moments of grumbling to himself.

_My firstborn is a fool. Our house was nearly rid of that foul creature. The babe was near to passing when Dori took it upon himself to care for what he calls his "baby brother." I am glad that Noi left me for now I see that his line is nothing, but filth and contamination. It doesn't matter. The creature will die anyway. I have insured that this "Nori" knows nothing of comfort or protection. The creature will not trust and therefore should still shrivel and die, freeing my family of it's presence. The death of the thing cannot come soon enough._

Every entry was riddled with horrible words describing cruel things that Nori's mother did to her own flesh and blood. Dwalin stood to pace to calm himself. He had erected a wall within his mind to try and continue to shield his mate from the anger that coursed through him. However, there was one entry he searched for in particular. Nori had refused to tell him about this and Dwalin needed to know the truth.

_I waited for my eldest to leave with my dearest Ori. The two had no idea what I had to do to protect them from him. I called to the creature. I called to the thing that Dori named "Nori." This thief. This abomination. I candy coated my voice and he finally crept around the corner. Those disgusting, hopeful eyes of his turned my stomach. I reached for the thing and he immediately shied back. The fear I enjoyed, but I continued luring him over and gently touched that disgusting face of his to make him come closer. The first hit that sent him to the floor was glorious. The crushed hope in those eyes, wonderful. The grunts of pain as the fire poker fell again and again, thrilling. I left him drowning in his own blood. I taunted the little bastard then. I asked him if he ever thought anyone could love a creature such as he. He looked up at me for a second. The heartbreak in those eyes was beautiful. He was finally broken and he drifted in a sea of pain that should have been his end, but then Dori showed up early and the creature was nursed back to health. However, my hard work paid off in the end. The creature was terrified. My eldest had wised up when the beast showed his thieving core and had lashed out weeks before and now with my final act to try and rid our home, the orc spawn left. I hope he rots. I hope he dies. I hope his thieving leads to his death. May he rot in a jail or be executed for his crimes so his stain on this world is forever gone. Only then will the House of Ri have an untarnished reputation again. _

Dwalin didn't know when he had thrown his desk. He didn't know when he roared again and again as dwarves rushed in and tried to hold him back from punching the walls. He didn't feel himself throw his own guard men and dams away so he could continue to vent his rage. He didn't hear his King when Thorin pushed in looking shocked and told him to stand down. He didn't see his brother when Balin tried to calm him, but he did see his mate. He saw Nori standing in the doorway trembling with Ori yanking on his sleeve to try and pull him away.

"Dwalin?" Nori questioned as the warrior stared at him.

"Magpie," Dwalin choked as Nori rushed over to him and the warrior embraced his husband, "Mine. You are mine."

"Dwalin? What is wrong?" Nori asked looking around in horror at the destruction of the room, "Why are you so angry? What has upset you? I felt your rage. Are you alright? What has happened, Dwalin?"

Dwalin couldn't speak. He couldn't share. He needed Nori. He needed his husband as close as possible so he merely pulled him back into his arms. The warrior flicked his eyes to Thorin and looked with meaningful eyes at the journal on the floor. Balin came to attention when Dwalin gave him a quick look asking for help. The king immediately slid the book behind him with his boot as Balin snapped it up and hid the thing in his robes before Nori could see the journal.

"Get out, please," Dwalin called as he sat on the floor and pulled Nori into his lap, "I need…please just let me be with my mate. Leave us. I am myself again. I just need to be with Nori right now."

"Sir?" one of Dwalin's men began looking unsure.

"Leave," Nori ordered, "My husband is calm now. He and I need to speak alone. Just leave us. Dwalin is fine now. Shoo!"

"Everyone out," Thorin ordered after getting a nod of assurance from Dwalin, "Come, Balin. You and I will wait outside. Move it, Ori. Everyone outside now."

Dwalin leaned his mate against him and inhaled the scent of Nori's hair once the two were alone finally. The smaller dwarf allowed the coddling as the warrior slowly calmed from his rage. Nori felt bit by bit as Dwalin's tension eased from his body.

"I'm sorry," Dwalin sighed resting his forehead against his mate's, "You should not have been pulled here. You should be in bed resting."

"I've felt bits of your anger all afternoon, but the rage was overwhelming and I got here as quickly as I could," Nori admitted as his mate shuddered, "Tell me what has happened. You were fine earlier."

Dwalin breathed deeply and splayed his fingers over the swell of his mate's stomach. Nori must have dressed quickly because he was only wearing one of his special made tunics with a pair of trousers. Their lassie moved a bit for the larger dwarf to feel.

"Dwalin?"

"Please don't ask me," Dwalin breathed as Nori looked at him in surprise, "Not this. I…I found out more about your home life and it was more than I could handle."

"Did Dori reveal things again?" Nori huffed, "Dwalin, let it go. I'm here with you now. I'm starting to get better and that is all because of you. Don't hold onto those old memories. They are in the past."

Dwalin sighed and then nodded. He just really needed Nori. He needed him close and safe. Nori knew this too because he didn't fuss as his mate began to gently rock the expecting dwarf as he was cuddled closer. The warrior allowed himself to fully relax as Nori drifted to sleep. Dwalin just reveled in the feel of holding his mate and thanked Mahal that he was able to do so.

"Are you okay?" Ori asked as he peeked inside nearly an hour later.

"I'm fine now," Dwalin whispered, "Hand me that blanket over there."

Ori retrieved the blanket and Dwalin wrapped his mate and stood to take Nori back home. Many of his underlings stared at him in awe as he walked out cradling his mate close.

"Ori, run ahead and light a fire to warm up our chambers now that it is getting so late," Dwalin instructed as the youngest Ri hurried off, "I apologize to any that I upset or laid my hands on. I was taken by surprise by some information that I acquired. I will not allow myself to lose control of myself again. I am ashamed."

"No harm done, Sir," his second informed him as most guards within the office nodded quickly, "I hope all is well with you and Lord Nori."

"It is now," Dwalin assured as he walked to the door with his brother and king following and walked purposely down the hallway, "Have you two read some of that…that _putrid_ shit?"

Thorin and Balin matched his steps and grimaced. Both looked livid and stressed which the warrior understood completely.

"I knew it would be bad," Dwalin groaned, "I had no idea that it would be that bad."

"What set you off finally?" Balin demanded scowling at the journal in his hands.

"I read the passage where that…she nearly killed him," Dwalin hissed before stopping and rocking his mate as Nori whimpered, "Talk to me no more of that. I can't handle those words at this time and my emotions are bleeding to Nori. Just…Balin."

Balin placed a soothing arm around his brother's shoulders as Dwalin breathed hard. Thorin sighed and retrieved the journal and thumbed through the book until he found the passage that his shield brother had described.

"I would have had her tried," Thorin gasped after reading the words, "She…she would have stood trial for attempted murder. I would have taken the Ri brothers under my care. I would have, Dwalin."

"I know," the larger dwarf agreed beginning to walk again, "The problem was that none of the Ri brothers were able to figure out a way out of the mess that was their mother. Ori was shielded, Dori blames himself for everything, and my Nori's trust levels are so damaged that he wouldn't have been able to even speak up for himself, Thorin. For the longest time, my mate thought he deserved the horrors that were done to him."

Dwalin groaned softly and hurried inside to tuck his mate back into their bed once he reached their chambers. _His_ mate. _His_ magpie. The warrior felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to be drawn away by his brother.

"I sent Ori to do some chores for me," Balin admitted as his brother dropped soundlessly into a chair, "Talk to me, Dwalin."

"I don't want to talk about it," Dwalin groaned, "I've upset Nori enough for one day. I…I am not myself."

"I understand. I should not have pulled you way from your husband. Go back and rest with Nori," Balin decided, "I will keep this filthy journal. I wish for you to read it no more. I can go through the thing to be able to help you understand Nori's fears a little more, but you are too close to the heart of the matter. The 'creature' that dam speaks about is your mate and is much beloved. Her words are hurting you too much."

"I agree with your brother," Thorin voiced, "In fact, I am relieving you of your duties for the next three days. Stay with your husband. You need Nori close right now."

Any other time, Dwalin would have argued. He would have demanded to stay and do his duties since his honor allowed him nothing else, but this time he would not argue. He did need his mate close. He needed to see that his Nori was safe and not lying in a pool of blood. He needed that.

"Thank you," Dwalin offered as he stood, "I…I need Nori."

Thorin and Balin watched the larger dwarf kick off his boots, drop his weapons, and shrug out of his bulkier clothes as he walked into his bedroom leaving a trail that followed him.

"He's really out of it," Thorin observed as he and Balin picked up after Dwalin and then watched as the warrior curled around his mate beneath the covers, "Are you staying?"

"I am," Balin bit out shutting the bedroom door quietly, "I'd not leave my brother and his husband unguarded. Neither of them are able to defend themselves well at the moment. Dwalin's not thinking clearly and Nori's with babe. My brother rarely allows his emotions to get the best of him like he showed in that office and this journal is appalling. The Ri brother's mother had to be deranged. Nothing more could explain what she did to her own child."

A soft knock at the door had Thorin striding across the room a moment later.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Fourteen

"I don't want to talk about it," Dwalin groaned, "I've upset Nori enough for one day. I…I am not myself."

"I understand. I should not have pulled you way from your husband. Go back and rest with Nori," Balin decided, "I will keep this filthy journal. I wish for you to read it no more. I can go through the thing to be able to help you understand Nori's fears a little more, but you are too close to the heart of the matter. The 'creature' that dam speaks about is your mate and is much beloved. Her words are hurting you too much."

"I agree with your brother," Thorin voiced, "In fact, I am relieving you of your duties for the next three days. Stay with your husband. You need Nori close right now."

Any other time, Dwalin would have argued. He would have demanded to stay and do his duties since his honor allowed him nothing else, but this time he would not argue. He did need his mate close. He needed to see that his Nori was safe and not lying in a pool of blood. He needed that.

"Thank you," Dwalin offered as he stood, "I…I need Nori."

Thorin and Balin watched the larger dwarf kick off his boots, drop his weapons, and shrug out of his bulkier clothes as he walked into his bedroom leaving a trail that followed him.

"He's really out of it," Thorin observed as he and Balin picked up after Dwalin and then watched as the warrior curled around his mate beneath the covers, "Are you staying?"

"I am," Balin bit out shutting the bedroom door quietly, "I'd not leave my brother and his husband unguarded. Neither of them are able to defend themselves well at the moment. Dwalin's not thinking clearly and Nori's with babe. My brother rarely allows his emotions to get the best of him like he showed in that office and this journal is appalling. The Ri brother's mother had to be deranged. Nothing more could explain what she did to her own child."

A soft knock at the door had Thorin striding across the room a moment later.

"The tale of Dwalin's eruption is spreading throughout Erebor. Was it the journal?" Dori asked as he was allowed entrance.

"For my brother going berserk and nearly bringing down the mountain?" Balin inquired as Dori sighed, "_Yes_, it was the journal. Only the presence of Nori could bring him out of his state. Was Dwalin warned?"

"I told him the words weren't pretty and to read with caution," Dori assured, "I am not ashamed to admit that I cried for days after reading that thing and broke most of my furniture. I swear I didn't know about the physical abuse. I would have taken my boys and just run. I would have run so far that not even the King himself would have found us."

"Then the company would not have been complete and I would not be the King Under the Mountain today," Thorin stated, "I am saddened by what I have read in that journal, Dori. I would have protected you three if I had _known_. You are of my line."

"I wish I had known that better as a lad," Dori said looking down, "I thought I was alone in fighting for Nori's life. I was just so sure that going to someone would be worse for my brother. Hindsight has such perfect vision, does it not? I was a fool."

"I too have made grand mistakes in judgment or do you forget my gold sickness?" Thorin offered placing a hand on Dori's shoulder, "My stupidity nearly led to the deaths of my nephews. You certainly made mistakes, but you were well meaning for the most part and Nori has forgiven you. Let's look to the present. Nori and Dwalin need some support right now. The two have suffered today. I have duties to attend to so I must take my leave now. Come and get me if you have need."

Dori and Balin bowed as their king left. The eldest Ri watched as Balin went and sat stiffly in a chair.

"You are angry," Dori observed as the advisor gave him a sour look.

"I am pissed as _hell_!" Balin snapped forgoing all diplomacy, "Two of my House are sleeping in that room after being seriously upset. Your mother was a monster, Dori, and even _you_ were not shielded from her foulness. I am _sick_ of seeing the repercussions of that dam's actions."

"Me too," Dori agreed sinking into a chair opposite Balin, "Do you want me to take the journal back?"

"I will be keeping the thing," Balin gritted out glancing to the very book sitting on the table beside his seat, "I will read this with a little more distance than my younger brother can achieve. That way I can advise Dwalin on how to help his husband without another explosion. After I read the journal, the thing gets burned. You are correct, Dori. Nori and Ori can _never_ be allowed to see this."

"Very well," Dori nodded out, "I am glad that it is in your hands now. I never could figure out what to do with that damn thing. On one hand, I thought maybe if Nori read it then he would know that our mother had just been crazy and nothing was ever his fault. On the other hand, I feared that the words would destroy him."

"My House, _my_ decision," Balin growled, "Nori sees this not. Dwalin would not survive losing his husband. Mahal chose well. Nori and Dwalin complete one another. I will not wager on anything tipping the scales to harm my brother's beloved."

o

Dwalin slept deeply. He was a little surprised that nightmares were not plaguing his dreams after having read what he had, but the constant presence of his husband in his mind seemed to hold unpleasant thoughts at bay. The warrior became more aware of himself when he realized that Nori was doing this quite consciously. Then he began hearing soft murmuring and the smell of food tickled his nose.

"Hmm?" Dwalin hummed as he opened his eyes to see that Nori was leaning against his pillows talking softly to his brothers, "Nori?"

Nori grinned at him with a mouthful of…what? Dwalin chuckled when a bit of bread drizzled with honey was shoved into his mouth by nimble, magpie fingers.

"Get up and eat," Nori snickered as the warrior sat up to be able to swallow, "You been asleep for two days."

"_Two_ days?" Dwalin gasped accepting the plate that Ori held out to him as his older brother hurried into the room looking relieved, "I slept for that long?"

"You did," Balin began, "I've been worried sick. Nori assured me that you had merely slipped into a healing sleep, but you just wouldn't wake up. I've never seen you sleep that long before without me being aware that you chose to go into a healing period first."

"My husband needed the rest," Nori said as he handed Dwalin a mug of water, "No more trying to knock down the mountain. It wears you out, Dwalin."

"I'll remember that," the warrior grinned out returning to his food, "You and the babe?"

"Fine," Nori answered, "Oin examined me yesterday and Jocelin is as strong as ever. Dori is driving me up the wall, but no complaints."

"I just think that a few more layers wouldn't hurt," Dori hissed as Dwalin looked his mate over and saw him covered in jumpers and a robe, "The mountain air has been chilly recently."

"I'm drowning in wool," Nori huffed, "I'm hot and itchy and certainly do not need another layer of clothing. Stop fussing, Mother Hen."

Dwalin chuckled as his mate and Dori fussed back and forth while Ori tried to mediate. Balin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a squeeze. Dwalin knew his brother had been worried and nodded at him before handing Balin his empty plate and reaching to tug the robe off his mate.

"Dori, this is a little overboard," Dwalin admitted as Nori allowed him to peel off a few layers of clothing, "Nori is sweating for Mahal's sake."

"I told you the fire in here was good enough," Ori giggled as Dori sighed, "Nori looked like a stuffed toy."

"Felt like one too," Nori groaned fanning himself, "What were you trying to do, Dori? Bake my lassie faster so she could meet her uncle sooner?"

"No," Dori said as he stood with the tray of empty dishes while sniffing irritably, "Didn't want you catching a chill."

"No. Just a fever," Balin snorted as he and Dori exited with Ori following.

"You _are_ overheated," Dwalin frowned grabbing a book from the bedside table and fanning Nori's face vigorously, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Fine. Just keep doing that," Nori hummed closing his eyes, "Dori means well. He just always goes a bit overboard in the mothering department. I think he learned this behavior to try and compensate for our mother. Dori means no harm."

Dwalin remained silent thinking of what his mate had said. It made sense. Dori was trying to step up into their mother's role to be there for his brothers.

"Well, he needs to learn some moderation," Dwalin decided as his husband looked up at him, "It is okay to tell him enough, Nori."

"I know," the smaller dwarf agreed, "He just worries so much that sometimes I give into his demands. I never knew wool was this _hot_. Help me take off the rest of these jumpers."

The warrior stood and helped Nori peel out of the rest of his clothing. The poor dwarf was sweat-soaked.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Dwalin decided and went and heated some water in the large tub in their bathing room before stepping back outside and frowning, "Don't you dare."

"I can walk to the bathing room," Nori chuckled as he tried to rise with his swollen belly impeding him, "Oin said I can do that at least."

"Let me," Dwalin fussed picking his mate up, "Makes me feel better that you are not extending yourself too much. I worry for you and our lassie."

Nori sighed, but then simply grinned as Dwalin felt a wisp of the expecting dwarf's amusement. The two settled in their tub and enjoyed the soak in silence. Nori let his hair down from the single braid he sported and then froze and looked closer at his hand.

"Dwalin?" Nori called as his mate focused back on him, "I've done it again."

Dwalin snorted when he saw the ring that his mate was offering him. Nori had taken Balin's ring. _Again._

"Magpie, whatever am I going to do with you?" Dwalin laughed taking his brother's ring, "You realize that this is the third time this month."

"I didn't know that I had taken it again," Nori groaned, "Then there it was on my finger just now. Wash my hair for me please."

Dwalin immediately went to work to do as his mate asked while the two of them chatted about nothing. It was a much happier Nori that was settled into bed with a fresh nightshirt and his robe. Dwalin highly enjoyed the pleasure of combing out his mate's hair before he braided the long length into a single plait as Nori usually did when sleeping.

"Feels good not to feel like I'm sitting in an oven," Nori admitted before yawning, "Go spend time with your brother. Balin was really worried, Dwalin. Tell him sorry about his ring."

Dwalin tucked his mate in and then quietly left the room to find only Balin in the living room.

"Nori says that he is sorry," Dwalin offered as he tossed his brother his ring.

"I knew he would return it so no worries," Balin laughed as he placed it back on his finger, "How are you now? Better?"

"Much," Dwalin agreed, "I've done things…seen things in battle that never fazed me, but to hear of a dam being that cruel to a babe is…is repulsive. However, to know that the babe was my mate, my husband…it was too much, Balin."

"I know," Balin sighed, "I've read that whole despicable journal. It was a hideous read, full of hatred and madness. Brother, it will be very difficult for Nori to learn to trust hands. She did things to that lad that are reminiscent of orc tortures."

Dwalin growled low and then breathed to calm himself.

"Trying to keep calm so Nori doesn't feel your anger?" Balin asked as his brother nodded, "Makes sense. Your and Nori's bond is very close. I was amazed that he knew to come to you from so far away. Ori said he practically flew to your office."

"I couldn't see or hear anything until I saw my Nori," Dwalin agreed, "Don't ever let me see that journal again."

"It's no more," Balin stated stiffly, "I burned the repulsive thing. I know what was needed to be found within the journal. Worry not for having to see it or have either Nori or his little brother to be hurt by it."

"Good," Dwalin grunted, "Thank you, Brother. Have you checked Nori's nest recently? Anything in there that shouldn't be?"

"Not that I saw," Balin chuckled as Dwalin stood to peek inside the hidden closet, "Interesting 'guards' that have been set up in there."

Dwalin laughed as he perused the shiny trinkets and baubles. Truth be told, the warrior enjoyed looking at Nori's magpie nest. His mate had an eye for good details even if the detail was on a single bracelet link that he had picked up from the ground. Nori appreciated beauty in the smallest things.

"Ah," Dwalin breathed reaching inside the closet, "Here's Bofur's earring. How in the world did Nori get this?"

"I'm not sure," Balin admitted as his brother handed him the earring, "I don't think this is stolen. Bofur complained about going to a party and losing this when he got too much into his cups."

"Hmm?" Dwalin grunted trying to figure out the mystery.

The rest of the afternoon was pleasant and Dwalin eventually had to get Nori so he could rest on the couch and still be able to visit with Balin until the advisor had to leave to attend his duties.

"Nori?" Dwalin began as his mate looked up, "Can you tell me how you got this?"

"Oh, Bofur's earring," Nori said as he accepted the piece of jewelry, "Hurn gave this to me. I was going to give it back to Bofur, but then you needed me. I put it in my nest for safe keeping until I could give it back."

"Hurn?" Dwalin echoed, "When did you see Hurn?"

"He visits with me often to interpret codes and knots that are too complicated for him," Nori mentioned looking up.

"_What?_" Dwalin gritted out, "What if those codes have information that may upset you?"

"No. These codes are not that type of information," Nori soothed, "These are actually pretty funny snipings between my agents. Hurn won't accept that he really loves Tild. The two have a love-hate relationship going on. She enjoys telling him off in knots."

Dwalin chuckled at that and settled back to hear the stories of the goings on in Nori's field. It was funny to hear some of the silliness that happened among Nori's agents. Turns out that to piss off a spy was worse than pissing off a guard. Spies played dirty.

"That didn't happen," Dwalin gasped as Nori snickered on the couch next to him.

"Did," another voice laughed as Dwalin looked over his shoulder to see Ori bouncing in, "Hurn had pink hair for three months before the dye wore off. It was _hilarious_."

"It was," Nori grinned out, "Hurn should have known better than to dye Tild's favorite cloak canary yellow. She got even."

Dwalin frowned when Ori hurried over in hope of hearing more tales and he noticed the nearly hidden flinch that Nori gave when his brother got a bit too close. Quick movements were too much for Nori. His mate hid that well, but they were too much and Dwalin hated that. Nori caught his mate's eyes and winked. That was his sign that he was okay.

"Tell us more," Ori begged as his brother rolled his eyes, "Please, Nori?"

"Wait," Dwalin instructed as the two brothers looked up at him, "I want to try something. Nori, will you let your brother hold your hand?"

Nori blinked at him before his cheeks colored at realizing what his mate was doing.

"I don't scare you," Dwalin mentioned as he kneeled on the floor next to the couch, "Let's start working on getting you to trust others. Do you trust Ori?"

"Of course," Nori insisted as his brother looked happy before growing still.

"Yet you still pull back from me sometimes," Ori sighed as his brother frowned.

"Just when I wasn't expecting you to touch me," Nori admitted looking down as he stroked a hand on the side of his belly, "I'm…I am working on that."

"Is Jocelin kicking again?" Dwalin chuckled as his mate grinned up at him, "You only ever rub the side of your belly when our lassie is trying to kick your ribs in."

Ori perked up excitedly and then placed his hand in Nori's offered palm to have his hand laid on his brother's stomach.

"Whoa," Ori chirped feeling the movements clearly, "She's strong."

"You feel very comfortable when you initiate the contact, Magpie," Dwalin pointed out as Nori and Ori regarded him silently, "Nori, it is time for Ori to try and reach out to you so you can get used to another's touch. We'll go very slowly. Ori, take my mate's hand, but let go if he pulls back or seems scared."

Ori nodded and hesitantly reach for his brother's hand. Nori watched the younger dwarf's movements. This was his little brother. He knew Ori would never hurt him, but the instinct to pull away was too ingrained and he snatched his hand away.

"I'm sorry," Nori offered as his brother looked crestfallen, "Try again. I'm sorry, Ori."

"It's okay," Ori insisted reaching for Nori's hand again, "I won't hurt you, Brother. I won't hurt you."

Ori curled his fingers around his brother's hand as he continued to assure Nori that everything was going to be fine. The expecting dwarf allowed this for a few minutes before drawing his hand back against his chest.

"That was good for a first try," Dwalin encouraged his mate, "That was better than when you and I began to work on trust. Do you fear Ori?"

"No," Nori denied immediately, "It's just…."

"It's, what?" Ori asked as Dwalin sat next to his mate to hug him close as Nori trailed off.

"It's hands, Ori," Dwalin explained as Nori sighed looking away, "Hands have done too much harm to your brother. Nori fears hands."

Ori blinked and then looked at one of his hands in sorrow. It hurt to feel such hatred for his mother, but the emotion was there vividly. Tears gathered no matter how hard Ori fought them and then he was being pulled into a hug by Nori.

"It's okay, Kid," Nori soothed as his brother sobbed silently, "I'm getting better. Dwalin is helping me and now you are too. It's so silly to fear hands. I'm a thief. Hands have reached for me my whole life. I should be over this by now."

"You are no longer a thief. You are just a magpie," Dwalin teased as Nori chuckled, "When all you've ever known is the cruelty of what hands can do, it is easy to fear them. You will only be over this fear by working slowly at learning to trust. You've come so far from the time I claimed you, Nori. I'm proud of you."

Nori blushed then and looked down. It was a rare thing that the former thief had ever been praised.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Fifteen

"It's hands, Ori," Dwalin explained as Nori sighed looking away, "Hands have done too much harm to your brother. Nori fears hands."

Ori blinked and then looked at one of his hands in sorrow. It hurt to feel such hatred for his mother, but the emotion was there vividly. Tears gathered no matter how hard Ori fought them and then he was being pulled into a hug by Nori.

"It's okay, Kid," Nori soothed as his brother sobbed silently, "I'm getting better. Dwalin is helping me and now you are too. It's so silly to fear hands. I'm a thief. Hands have reached for me my whole life. I should be over this by now."

"You are no longer a thief. You are just a magpie," Dwalin teased as Nori chuckled, "When all you've ever known is the cruelty of what hands can do, it is easy to fear them. You will only be over this fear by working slowly at learning to trust. You've come so far from the time I claimed you, Nori. I'm proud of you."

Nori blushed then and looked down. It was a rare thing that the former thief had ever been praised. A knock on the door led to a visit from Bofur.

"Hello," Bofur greeted as he hopped inside, "Hurn told me that he gave ye my earrin' a bit ago, Nori. Came ta get tha thin' back. I am so glad that it was found. I just don't feel like myself without my hat and my ear piece. Do I look any different?"

Nori snorted as Bofur flitted around in silly poses. The hatted dwarf always seemed to be able to lighten the mood without seeming to realizing what he was doing. It was a gift that Bofur used often and Dwalin was glad for that gift at this moment. Nori looked happy and relaxed watching their friend's silliness.

"Here," Nori chuckled as the miner and toymaker accepted his earring back with apparent happiness, "Do you know that you slipped this into Hurn's hair declaring he was golden as the sun? I could hardly believe what my second was describing to me. You even said he smelled as sweet as freshly mined ore. Ore, Bofur? How _much_ did you drink at that party?"

"Too much if I said that to Hurn," Bofur snickered blushing red, "I am not inta golden haired dwarves. Whatever possessed me?"

"Ale," Dwalin, Nori, and Ori said together as Bofur laughed merrily.

Dwalin watched as Bofur sat with Nori and regaled both Ri brothers with more tales of his ridiculous behavior at the party. The warrior enjoyed seeing Nori laugh hard at the toymakers half, naughty jokes.

"This is how things ought to be," Dwalin thought to himself a little later as he listened to Bofur's bright piping as Nori and Ori clapped along to the music, "I want to make sure that my husband is as happy as this for the rest of my days. My lassie too."

Late that night, Nori fixed Dwalin with a look letting the warrior know that Nori wished to talk.

"What is it, Magpie?" Dwalin asked as Nori shifted nervously, "You have something you wish to talk about? Tell me."

"I wanted to…no. I _need_ to know how we are planning to raise our lassie," Nori stuttered looking up at Dwalin with wide eyes, "I want us to agree on rules and…and disciplining. You once spoke of being spanked as a lad and I…I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Agreed," Dwalin assured while his husband relaxed as the larger dwarf sat on the bedside, "I deserved that spanking as a lad, but with your history, Nori, I don't think resorting to any type of corporal punishment is needed. There are other ways of discipline such as grounding or a good lecture that teaches the same lesson."

"I like that," Nori nodded looking relieved, "I want us to always discuss together what options we will do when Jocelin breaks rules. I don't want an unruly brat as our daughter, but I don't…I just don't want my child to ever _fear_ us. I don't want that, Dwalin."

"Then we won't have that happen," the warrior insisted reaching to hold Nori's hand in his, "We will raise our babe to know right and wrong. We will raise Jocelin properly and when she is naughty, like any dwarfling is at times, we will work as a team so she understands that what she did is wrong and why she cannot break rules. Jocelin will be taught respect and love, Nori. We'll do that together, okay?"

"Okay," Nori smiled out, "I want our daughter to always know she can come to us even when she has done something wrong. I was hoping that you would agree to a less physical way of disciplining. Thank you, Dwalin."

"You are welcome, Magpie. I told you that you would be an excellent parent," Dwalin offered squeezing Nori's hand gently as the expecting dwarf looked away blushing, "Lomil ghelekh."

"Lomil ghelekh," Nori whispered back.

The warrior smiled and cuddled his husband close as the two drifted to sleep. Dwalin went back to work a day later and apologized to his fellow guards once again. Nothing was said about it, but the captain did notice even more respect for his position since chunks of rock missing in the wall must have been impressive. Nori stayed on his bed rest and had a rotation of dwarves staying with him for company and to assist him if he had need of them.

"This is embarrassing," Nori whined to Bofur about a week later looking bored and terribly frustrated.

"Not at all," the jovial dwarf denied, "Bombur's wife has had ta go on bed rest for at least half of her children. This is natural when tha babe in your belly gets so big and especially so for a carrier rather than a dam. Ye can't move around like ye used ta, Nori. Let us help ye a bit. It's nothin' ta be embarrassed of or ta be ashamed about. Ye don't want wee Jocelin ta ever hear about this and feel that she wasn't worth tha trouble, right?"

"You're right of course, Bofur. My lassie _is_ worth all this, but I still hate depending on others," Nori admitted as his friend frowned, "Not that I don't appreciate you being here, Bofur, but I've taken care of myself for a long time. Relying on others just feels…it feels strange, Friend."

"Ah," Bofur breathed with a nod, "Ye always have been a real independent dwarf. I can understand that, but it is necessary ta look out for your health when a wee babe is in that belly of yours, Nori. Ye got ta allow us ta help, okay?"

"Fine," Nori groaned before grinning, "Only if you promise to keep Dori from smothering me. He's gotten even worse than normal."

"That brother of yours could smother a cactus," Bofur chortled as Nori snickered, "Dori is a good dwarf though. He cares greatly for his family, even if he does show that by bein' one of tha fussy dwarves I've ever met. I agree to your offer, Nori. I promise ta keep Dori at bay as long as I can for ye if ye let tha rest of us help ye out when ye need us."

"I knew I could rely on you," Nori blurted before pausing as the other dwarf ducked his head looking uncomfortable, "Bofur?"

The toymaker grimaced for a moment as he looked up reluctantly at Nori. Bofur opened his mouth for a moment before groaning and shaking his head.

"What is going on, Bofur?" Nori demanded leaning forward, "You have your 'hand caught in a biscuit jar' face going on. What have you done now?"

"Nori, I have ta admit somethin' ta ye and ye are goin' ta be real mad at me," Bofur sighed as Nori gazed at him in confusion, "Bif and I were assigned ta tear down an old house a bit ago. Much ta my surprise, tha house turned out ta be your old home. We met Dwalin at tha door and he was just _livid_. Said tha place was evil and a babe had been hurt real bad in there. Friend, I was real confused. Knew that tha babe couldn't have been Ori so it had ta be either ye or Dori. I've been spyin'. I know that tha babe that Dwalin was speakin' of was ye, Nori. I overheard Balin and Dwalin talkin' and…well…I listened in."

Nori hissed and looked away sharply. He hadn't ever wanted anyone else to find out his secret. Plus, Bofur had a big mouth that he couldn't seem to control no matter how hard the dwarf tried. Who else had he told?

"I haven't said anythin' ta anyone. I swear, Nori. I won't tell a soul," Bofur swore seeing how upset Nori was becoming while seeming to be able to read the expecting dwarf's mind, "But…is it true? Did your ma really hurt ya so bad that it could be called torture?"

Nori didn't answer as he kept his head down and trembled. Bofur was shocked when he tried to reach out to comfort his friend only to have Nori pull back as if in fear.

"Nori?" Bofur gasped trying to reach for the dwarf again, "Are ye okay?"

"_Don't touch him!_" Dwalin ordered as he burst into the bedroom and hurried to gather Nori in his arms while his husband buried his face against his shoulder, "What is going on here? I felt Nori's emotions from clear down the hallway when I was coming to check on him. What have you _done_ to my husband, Bofur?!"

Bofur admitted his misdeed as Nori began to calm from the initial shock abd at hearing Bofur's assurances that he hadn't told a soul. Dwalin frowned angrily at the dark-haired dwarf as he stroked his husband's back.

"I'm sorry," Bofur offered as the couple looked up, "I just knew that I couldn't lie ta ye or keep tha truth from ye any longer. I didn't mean ta upset ye or scare ye, Nori."

"Not your fault," Nori breathed leaning against Dwalin, "The answer to your question is unfortunately yes. My mother…she hurt me often, Bofur. I've been dealing with the repercussions of her treatment of me for a long time."

"Is that why ye drew away from me?" Bofur questioned as Nori nodded, "She hurt ye so bad that people touchin' ye does that?"

"Nori's trust levels were damaged pretty badly by that dam," Dwalin admitted as Bofur looked angry, "He can't handle someone reaching for him without pulling away right now. My mate and I are working on that. Nori's getting better, but hands frighten him."

"What can I do ta help?" Bofur inquired leaning forward, "Nori, I consider ye one of my best friends. Let me help anyway that I can."

Nori blinked at Bofur's admission. It was nice to hear how highly he was regarded by his friend. That meant a lot.

"Thank you for that," Nori said looking down, "I've been able to deal with hands before by thinking of everyone as marks. As long as you all were marks, then I was watching every move around me with extra care."

"Couldn't have been real comfortable ta always be tensed for some kind of attack," Bofur pointed out as Nori reluctantly nodded, "Not a real happy way ta live, Nori. How can I help? I really want ta help ye feel calmer around others too."

"Don't reach for my mate right now," Dwalin decided as Bofur nodded, "Keep Nori's story to yourself. I am trying to help Nori get used to Ori's touch at the moment. I think later you will be a good start to help my mate learn to trust someone who isn't related to him."

"I can do that," Bofur agreed smiling encouragingly at Nori, "I'm sorry that my curiosity led me ta stick my nose in your business, Nori. That wasn't my place."

"No it wasn't," Nori answered, "Though I do know that your heart was in the right place. I might just have to get Hurn to start training you as one of my spies. Very sneaky, Bofur, but please…please don't tell anyone. My past is nothing I am very proud of."

"You past is _also_ not your fault," Dwalin reminded as his mate sighed.

"As I am beginning to realize more and more," Nori whispered looking uncomfortable before smiling softly up at Dwalin as the warrior gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I don't think tha life of a spy is for me," Bofur denied looking ashamed, "It hurt ta hear your secret, Nori. That's why I've been drinkin' so heavily these past few weeks. I've been tryin' ta work up tha courage ta be honest and…ye're fallin' asleep. I'm pourin' my heart out here and ye're fallin' asleep on me. No respect for poor, old Bofur."

Nori snorted as he blinked sleepily. He wore out very quickly these days and appreciated that his mate tucked him in and left with Bofur to allow him to sleep.

"Nori gets tired very quickly," Dwalin explained as Bofur nodded, "Oin says that a carrier gives up as much energy as possible for the babe within them. He needs rest and to not be upset by the people who are _supposed_ to be watching him."

"I didn't mean to upset your mate," Bofur blurted, "It's just that Nori needed ta know that I found out tha truth. It wasn't right ta withhold that from him. I just couldn't figure out how ta tell your husband tha truth without hurtin' him. I've been wrestlin' with this for so long that it's just taken over me life. I've felt plum awful and I have only my own curiosity ta blame."

"I am none too happy to hear that you did indeed listen in on a private conversation between my brother and I, Bofur. This was _truly_ none of your business, but I too see that your heart was in the right place. However, don't you dare breathe a word of any of this to a single soul or I'll snap your neck," Dwalin threatened as Bofur looked up, "Nori will get upset and he needs that not with our lassie growing within him."

"I promise I will not tell anyone," Bofur vowed, "I'm upset that I didn't know when Nori was a child. He and I would talk sometimes in tha evenings. He was always outside pretty late at night when I would be waitin' for my da ta come home from tha mines. Da worked tha second shift. Nori seemed like a real shy dwarflin' and I enjoyed our talks. Asked him many times why he never came out ta play with me, but he always said his ma needed his help inside. Tha Ri brother's ma seemed real nice, but kinda sickly so I took Nori at his word. Now I figure he wasn't allowed ta play."

"And he was probably outside that late because his beast of a mother locked him out of their home due to pure spite," Dwalin growled as Bofur's eyes widened in horror, "Never mention this to Nori again. Don't push for his story. That is not a tale that he needs to ever repeat. Just know that his childhood was horrible and he needs understanding and patience to help him learn to trust. I do think that you will be a good dwarf to help Nori work on trust that is not kin. Just realize that you must be gentle. Nori's fears are deep-rooted and one misstep could set him back in his recovery very badly. I will kill you if you do that to my husband."

"I won't hurt him," Bofur insisted, "Ye just tell me when and I'm there."

Dwalin appreciated that Bofur wanted to help, but for now he and Ori continued working with Nori slowly to see if he could learn to extend some of his trust to his younger brother. Ori was the perfect start of working on his mate's trust with another dwarf. The lad was gentle and soon enough Nori could handle touches on his hand, arm, or shoulders. Unfortunately, Dwalin and Ori discovered that Nori couldn't handle sudden touches on his back and the surge of panic that Dwalin felt through their bond choked him one day.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Nori breathed as he clung to Dwalin when the warrior had snatched his husband into his arms, "Can't…too much…I can't."

"It's okay, Ori," Dwalin soothed as he rocked Nori in his arms while the youngest dwarf looked stricken, "We just went too far today. Leave us for now. Nori's fine. He just needs to calm down. Your brother will be fine."

Ori frowned by crept out of the room so that Dwalin could comfort his mate. Nori whimpered and hid his face as Dwalin laid them down on the bed together.

"I'm sorry," Nori whispered.

"Not your fault," Dwalin assured as his husband shuddered, "Tell me why the touch on your back scared you so badly. I've never seen you react that way. I felt a memory. What was that?"

Nori remained silent for several moments before wriggling to get more comfortable against the warrior.

"Mother snuck up on me once when I was playing with a ball that Dori gave me," Nori finally began as his mate listened, "It was before Ori was born. She was livid with me. I don't remember much except for a hand on my back, shrieking, and lots of pain. I learned to listen better after that. I learned to recognize if someone is near me. I don't like hands, Dwalin."

"You don't like your mother's hands," the warrior ground out before stilling and sitting up suddenly looking thrilled, "Nori, that's it! Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"What?" Nori asked rising slowly due to his cumbersome belly, "What's it?"

"We need to get you to start recognizing hands that are not your mother's," Dwalin continued as his husband blinked, "If you can distinguish who is touching you then maybe you won't be as frightened."

"Maybe," Nori agreed before squeaking in surprise as he was wrapped and carried into the living room, "Dwalin?"

"Ori, go get Dori, my brother, Bofur, and the king if he has a moment," Dwalin instructed as the warrior settled his mate on the couch while the youngest Ri hurried away, "Nori, I want to try something with you. I need you to have some faith in me for a moment, okay?"

Nori stilled and looked up at Dwalin with unsure eyes. Faith was something that the smaller dwarf did not have a lot of within him, but his mate had yet to steer him wrong.

"Relax, Magpie," Dwalin soothed as he stood and retrieved a wrapped bundle from a drawer, "Look at these and relax."

Nori laughed as he unwrapped the bundle and found a handful of glittering baubles. Dwalin had been keeping an assortment of jewels and trinkets on hand for when he needed to replace some of his mate's "borrowed" treasures.

Nori especially liked the emerald pendant set in filigreed gold. Dwalin watched as his mate relaxed as he assessed his new treasures.

"You will spoil me," Nori declared as Dwalin clasped the emerald necklace around his neck before retrieving his robe and helping him slip into the garment since company was coming, "You should not add fuel to my magpie ways."

"Keeping your treasures makes you feel safe," Dwalin hummed as his mate admired the pendant around his neck, "And I think that a wee bit of spoiling is something you've earned, Magpie. I want you to be able to relax and not have these fears plaguing you. I want my mate to feel safe and secure. Just allow me to care for you until you are over what that beast did to you."

"For now," Nori agreed, "Hide my treasures."

Dwalin laughed as he took his husband's trinkets and added them to his magpie nest right in time for Ori to return with the sought after dwarves.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Sixteen

"Relax, Magpie," Dwalin soothed as he stood and retrieved a wrapped bundle from a drawer, "Look at these and relax."

Nori laughed as he unwrapped the bundle and found a handful of glittering baubles. Dwalin had been keeping an assortment of jewels and trinkets on hand for when he needed to replace some of his mate's "borrowed" treasures.

Nori especially liked the emerald pendant set in filigreed gold. Dwalin watched as his mate relaxed as he assessed his new treasures.

"You will spoil me," Nori declared as Dwalin clasped the emerald necklace around his neck before retrieving his robe and helping him slip into the garment since company was coming, "You should not add fuel to my magpie ways."

"Keeping your treasures makes you feel safe," Dwalin hummed as his mate admired the pendant around his neck, "And I think that a wee bit of spoiling is something you've earned, Magpie. I want you to be able to relax and not have these fears plaguing you. I want my mate to feel safe and secure. Just allow me to care for you until you are over what that beast did to you."

"For now," Nori agreed, "Hide my treasures."

Dwalin laughed as he took his husband's trinkets and added them to his magpie nest right in time for Ori to return with the sought after dwarves. Thorin was unable to come, but Ori was able to bring everyone else and Bifur had tagged along as well.

"What is this about?" Dori demanded hurrying over to check on Nori before pausing and leaning to look closer at the emerald that sparkled on the expecting dwarf's neck, "What a pretty necklace, Brother."

"Thank you. Dwalin just gave it to me a few minutes ago," Nori answered as Dori sat beside his brother's legs that rested on the couch, "I have no idea what Dwalin has planned. Hello, Bifur. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I haven't told Bifur anythin' just as I promised," Bofur assured as Nori looked over at him after his cousin had grunted out his greeting, "He insisted on comin' when Ori came ta collect me. I think Bif's figured a lot of things out on his own."

Bifur nodded as he gestured to Nori.

"I don't mind you being here," Nori decided nodding, "You knew where my family home was as well. If Bofur had a hunch of things then I assumed you would figure it all out as well. The House of Ur is more clever than most give credit to."

"Agreed," Balin stated firmly as Bofur and Bifur puffed in pride, "Brother, why have you called us here? Seems that not even your husband knows what you have concocted in that mind of yours."

"Everyone here understands that the fear of hands is something that Nori is trying to deal with," Dwalin began as everyone nodded with the exception of Bifur who looked up angrily, "You don't, Bifur. Nori?"

"I give you my permission to tell Bifur some of my past history," Nori sighed looking down as Dori saddened, "Quick and to the point, please, Dwalin."

The warrior internally groaned, but then was saved by Bofur insisting on doing the telling himself.

"It would be best if I signed ta Bif. None of ye can sign as quickly as us Urs," Bofur pointed out, "Plus, ye all don't know half tha signs my family uses. Give me a minute."

It seemed that the House of Ur actually had _a lot_ of iglishmek hand signals unknown to other dwarves as Bofur rapidly signed to Bifur so that Nori did not have to hear his tale told aloud. Bifur snarled vocally at points in the story before hissing like an angry badger at the end of Bofur's signing.

"_Not good_," Bifur signed to Nori once the expecting dwarf looked back up, "_Much angry. Wish had known. I'd have helped. I'd have helped you and brothers. No axe back then. Shame on your mother. Not right what she do._"

"Thank you, Bifur," Nori breathed looking away again as Dwalin nodded his thanks to Bifur, "What is done is done now. No point in crying over spilled milk since there is no changing the past. Mother's actions were her own."

"But you are still dealing with what Mother put you through," Dori moaned as Nori frowned, "I am assuming that you have thought of a way to help my brother with some of what he deals with , Dwalin. Is that why you called us all here?"

"Correct. The fear of touch has been ingrained in my husband, but the fact of the matter is, that it is Nori's _mother's_ hands that he is truly terrified of," Dwalin continued, "I asked you all here to see if we can help Nori determine the difference between our hands and those of his mother's. If Nori can discern the difference in our touch compared to the touch of one that really did him harm, then maybe he can get over the fears his mother instilled in him. Worth a try, right?"

"Certainly worth a try," Dori gasped looking excited as Nori blinked as he slowly nodded himself.

Everyone else looked at one another and then back at Dwalin in understanding. This certainly seemed like a possible solution to assisting Nori.

"How do we go about doing this?" Nori asked his husband.

"Nori, close your eyes," Dwalin insisted as his mate looked at him with unsure eyes, "Take my hands and close your eyes. I'll be right here the whole time. Nothing will harm you, okay?"

Nori took his mate's hands, but seemed hesitant to close his eyes.

"It's just us, Brother," Dori soothed as the smaller dwarf looked up at him, "Let's us try to help you. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Nori sighed doing as his mate asked, "Now what?"

"Feel my hands with your own," Dwalin continued, "Tell me what you feel."

"They are big, strong hands," Nori described, "Rough on the palms from holding weapons. There is a scar on your left hand. I feel it. They are warm."

"Good," Dwalin said as he pulled Ori over with one of his hands, "Nori, I'm putting Ori's hands in your hands now. Keep your eyes closed. Tell me what you feel with your brother's hands."

"Ori's hands are smaller," Nori described holding his brother's hands in his, "Not as rough as yours, but callouses on his writing fingers. Ori hands feel strong, but in a different way. His hands are cold. Ori, why are your hands so cold?"

Ori giggled as his brother rubbed his hands to try and warm them up.

"It's a bit chilly outside today," Ori admitted as Nori opened his eyes to look at him, "Forgot my gloves."

"Close your eyes again, Nori," Dwalin urged as his mate did so, "Whose hand are you holding now?"

"Yours," Nori immediately answered, "Ah. Now I'm holding Ori's hands."

"Whose hands am I placing in yours now?" Dwalin inquired as he laid Dori's hands in his mate's palms, "Don't tense up. We are all family and friends here. Tell me about the hands you are holding in yours."

"Big hands, but not as big as yours are," Nori described, "Strong hands. Has held weapons, but…feels different. Fingers are nimble. Dori?"

"That's right, Little Brother," Dori whispered hoping not to upset Nori, "These are my hands. Hands that will never cause you harm. Not ever."

"Whose hand is in your hand now?" Dwalin asked placing his hand back on Nori's palm.

"Yours," Nori said before stiffening at the change of hands and feeling the new hands within his, "Dori's. These are Dori's hands."

Dwalin motioned for Bofur to come over.

"New hands, Nori," Dwalin soothed as his mate stiffened again, "Stay calm. Whose hands are these?"

"Rough hands," Nori blurted as Bofur blushed, "Hard working hands. This is Bofur. His hands are not overly big, but they are strong and nimble. Warm hands."

"Carvin' and minin' tends ta roughen hands up," Bofur chuckled as Nori grinned, "Knew me right off, did ye?"

"I did," Nori agreed before focusing as a new set of hands was laid in his, "Ori's hands."

"Now?" Dwalin asked placing Bofur's hands back in Nori's palms.

"Bofur's," Nori stated before pausing as the hands were changed, "Dori's."

"New hands," Dwalin instructed as he motioned Balin over, "Tell me about these hands."

"Small, but not as small as Ori's," Nori described, "Strong hands and I know this ring. These are Balin's hands."

"You are correct," Balin chuckled, "You do know that ring well."

"Your hands contradict themselves," Nori continued as Balin looked up at his brother in curiosity, "Your hands feel refined, but I can feel the roughened places from your use of weapons. Your hands remind me of Dori's."

"Whose hands?" Dwalin asked placing his back in his mate's palms.

"Yours," Nori hummed, "Now Bofur's. Now Balin's. Ori, go get some mittens right now."

Ori snorted as he hopped off to his room to do as Nori requested.

"These are Bifur's hands," Dwalin admitted as the warrior motioned Bifur over, "What do you feel?"

"Bifur's hands are rough like his cousin's," Nori began, "His fingers are more slender than Bofur's. Hard working hands, but seem to have good dexterity for fine details. Bifur, your hands are nearly as cold as Ori's."

Bifur laughed and barked out a few words in their native tongue.

"I know that it is still cold outside, but have you ever thought of gloves?" Nori asked opening his eyes to a grinning toymaker.

"Close those eyes," Dwalin chuckled as he placed his hands back in Nori's, "Whose hands?"

"Yours," Nori said, "Dori's. Balin's. Bifur's. Fuzzy, mitten hands. Ori's. Bofur's. No!"

Dwalin frowned when his mate flinched away from the hand on his shoulder. Dwalin massaged the trembling shoulder of Nori as his mate looked up at him in apology.

"It's fine. It was me touching you," Dwalin soothed, "I should have warned you that I was moving to your shoulder. Close your eyes. We'll just do a little more today."

"I don't want to," Nori denied pulling in on himself.

"Here," Dwalin said as he pulled Ori over and placed his hand on Nori's shoulder, "What does that feel like?"

"Not as heavy as your hand," Nori admitted as his younger brother smiled reassuringly at him.

"Can Dori touch your shoulder?" Dwalin asked as his mate looked up before nodding finally, "Dori?"

The eldest Ri placed his hand on Nori's shoulder gently. Dori hated to see his brother like this.

"Dori's hand is heavy like yours is, Dwalin," Nori described, "I can't feel a big difference between your hand and Dori's on my shoulder."

"You will in time," Dwalin soothed as he sat back beside his mate, "Enough for today, but soon you will be able to know exactly who is touching you at all times. That way you will know that it is me or your brothers or even Bifur who is touching your back or shoulder and you won't be startled."

A loud rumble filled the room as Nori froze and blushed hotly.

"Jocelin's hungry," Dwalin and Ori commented at the same time as Nori blushed darker and covered his face with a hand.

"All I do these days is sleep and eat," Nori whined huffing, "How much food does one babe need to grow?"

"Enough to keep her fed," Balin chuckled, "Mother complained about the same thing when she carried Dwalin."

"Shut it, Balin," Dwalin grumbled blushing himself, "What does our lassie crave this time?"

"Honey chicken with greens," Nori answered immediately, "Roasted root vegetables, corn hash, and honey cakes. Don't forget those."

Dwalin chuckled leaving for the kitchens as the other dwarves stared at Nori in wonder.

"What? Nori snarled leaning back angrily, "I'm eating for two. Give me a break."

Bifur chuckled and grunted some half heard statements as Bofur laughed as well.

"My ma was just tha same with Bombur in her belly," Bofur explained, "Bif here had ta take care of my ma when our father was in tha mines and she ate a plenty. I was too little ta help much. Ma ate a lot with both my brother and I, but her cravin' was salted herrin'. Ate tha stuff with everythin' includin' dessert."

"Ew," Nori snorted, "I'm glad my lassie loves honey then. I am not too fond of salted herring."

"You've never been a big fish eater," Dori nodded out, "I figured that out real quick when you were a babe. I wore more fish than I got into you when you were a child, Nori."

"Oops," Nori chuckled as Ori giggled.

"Dwalin was like that with porridge," Balin snickered, "I can tell you from firsthand experience how hard it is to wash porridge out of your beard."

Bifur laughed and grunted out a few words that made Bofur go red.

"Yes. Fine," Bofur moaned, "It's true. Porridge is easier ta get out of a beard than paint. I wasn't even old enough ta speak yet. I think ye can let that go now, Bif. I _said_ I was sorry."

Bifur grinned and patted his cousin on the shoulder before launching into a story of Bofur as a babe.

"He didn't," Dori chuckled as Bofur hid his red face in a pillow, "_Bofur!_ For shame on you."

"I can't believe that you did that," Ori snorted, "Did you really paint Bifur's beard _purple_?"

"I don't know," Bofur hissed sitting up, "I don't remember at all, but Ma and Da used ta tease me about that all tha time. Ta this day, Bifur cannot figure out how I got out of my crib ta do what I did. I still think that ye shouldn't have left your paints out, Bif. Who leaves out paints when there is a babe about?"

Bifur barked a laugh as Nori looked thoughtful.

"Bofur has a point," Nori agreed, "Babes will get into a lot when left to their own devices. I know Ori did."

"I bet you did too," Ori defended before growing silent as Nori blanched, "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing," Nori denied looking away.

"Our brother didn't get into too much when he was little," Dori sighed, "Nori was rarely allowed out of my room. Mother wouldn't allow him downstairs or out to play. He learned to be quiet and still very early."

"I was punished if I made any noise," Nori admitted, "That's all over now so no worries. My lassie will grow up as a babe should. She'll know safety and comfort. That is all that matters."

Ori forced a smile as the other dwarves looked at one another uncomfortably.

"Stop," Nori ordered as they looked at him, "I'm fine now. I have Dwalin, my family, and my friends helping me. I'll get over these stupid fears and my mother is long gone. She can't hurt me anymore and she will never hurt my lassie. Don't worry about me."

"You make my House proud, Nori," Balin complimented as the expecting dwarf blushed, "The House of In are survivors and you have overcome a lot. Jocelin will be well taken care of by both you and my brother. I know that without a doubt. I must leave now. I will clear my schedule for our next session to help you overcome the fear of hands."

"Bif and I have got ta go too, but we'll be here anytime ye need us," Bofur agreed, "See ye tomorrow, Nori. I'll be stayin' with ya in tha mornin'."

Nori nodded and watched as everyone left before blinking when Ori looked at him with his arms open.

"Please let me hug you," Ori begged with wet eyes.

"You needn't ever ask," Nori soothed as his little brother threw his arms around his neck while Dori looked pained, "Still touchy-feely. Ori, Mother tried to destroy me. I didn't let her. It's true that I've got some fears ingrained in me by her, but I'm getting better. We are all getting better. You, me, and Dori are finally talking and I mean _really_ talking for the first time in years."

"That's true," Dori breathed in shock, "I never thought of that before. The three of us have never been on the same page since there were always secrets between us. We've really been able to start over again."

"Which is good for you three," Dwalin said as he entered the room with a tray of food, "Ori, get your brother's special tray."

"Not going to happen," Nori groaned putting a hand on his nearly nine month pregnant belly, "It doesn't fit over my stomach anymore. I can eat at the table. Just pad a chair since my back can't handle hard surfaces right now."

Dori assisted his brother over to the table as Ori got a chair ready. Dwalin unloaded the tray and helped Nori lower himself down.

"Wow," Dori gaped as Nori attacked the food, "That's feistier than he is even after a healing sleep. Is that all for Nori?"

"Sure is," Ori giggled, "Nori eats as much as Bombur these days."

"Nori can hear you which is pissing Nori off," Nori snarled, "Oin says I'm eating fine for a carrier, thank you very much."

"You two go play somewhere," Dwalin urged as Dori growled at his words, "My mate doesn't like when people watch him eat. Shoo."

Ori led a scowling Dori away as Nori let out a large belch. Dwalin laughed and watched his mate eat fondly.

"Good?" Dwalin chuckled as his mate nodded, "They didn't have corn hash today so I got you some cheese porridge instead. Bombur promised to have some corn hash tomorrow."

"I'm turning into a spoiled brat," Nori huffed leaning back once he was done eating, "I am certainly not so high maintenance usually. I swear."

"I know," Dwalin agreed, "Oin assured me that the demanding behavior is all part of having a babe in your belly. No worries."

"Dwalin?" Nori called ushering his mate over with a hand to which the warrior immediately answered and kneeled to Nori's level, "I'm still not completely sure about this word. However, I think I know what it means, but…I know…I…um. Dwalin, I love you."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Seventeen

"Wow," Dori gaped as Nori attacked the food, "That's feistier than he is even after a healing sleep. Is that all for Nori?"

"Sure is," Ori giggled, "Nori eats as much as Bombur these days."

"Nori can hear you which is pissing Nori off," Nori snarled, "Oin says I'm eating fine for a carrier, thank you very much."

"You two go play somewhere," Dwalin urged as Dori growled at his words, "My mate doesn't like when people watch him eat. Shoo."

Ori led a scowling Dori away as Nori let out a large belch. Dwalin laughed and watched his mate eat fondly.

"Good?" Dwalin chuckled as his mate nodded, "They didn't have corn hash today so I got you some cheese porridge instead. Bombur promised to have some corn hash tomorrow."

"I'm turning into a spoiled brat," Nori huffed leaning back once he was done eating, "I am certainly not so high maintenance usually. I swear."

"I know," Dwalin agreed, "Oin assured me that the demanding behavior is all part of having a babe in your belly. No worries."

"Dwalin?" Nori called ushering his mate over with a hand to which the warrior immediately answered and kneeled to Nori's level, "I'm still not completely sure about this word. However, I think I know what it means, but…I know…I…um. Dwalin, I love you."

The larger dwarf choked for a moment at the simple words. Nori looked up fearfully before sighing as Dwalin stroked his cheek.

"I love you too, Magpie," Dwalin assured with a gentle smile, "I've never felt more complete than when I took you for my mate and husband. Thank you for voicing for me what I always felt from you."

"It was hard to say the words," Nori sighed, "I just kept hearing my mother's words the last time she beat me. 'Not a single creature in this world could love a beast like you. Your very presence brings misery to all around you. Your love is poison so nothing will ever love you.' I stayed away from Ori for a year after that. I feared that Mother's words were truth."

"They were not," Dwalin bit out before calming, "I cannot tell you how very happy I am to hear you be able to speak your feelings, but more than that, I want you to know this, Nori. You _do not_ bring misery to _anyone_."

"I did when I stole. People hurt because of me," Nori admitted, "I brought Dori misery when I became a thief to help my family. That's when his hands turned hard."

"Did you have a choice in having to turn to thievery, Nori?" Dwalin asked as his mate shook his head, "You wouldn't have turned to thieving if there had been food to eat and good wages to earn. Dori was correct in what he said before. Being refugees was used against us Erebor dwarves in those early days. We had no other choice, but to take jobs that had unfair earning potentials. Your mother was sick and Dori wasn't able to bring home enough coin to feed the whole family. You did what you could in a horrible situation. Dori should have _known_ that and he _never_ should have hurt you. Dammit, Nori, I should have looked closer and seen how backed into a corner you were instead of seeing just another criminal. I've learned to listen and see better because of you. My guards are learning that too and there are rehab programs being set up to help criminals learn an honest trade. That's all because of you, Magpie."

"No. It's because you are big hearted even though you hide that fact," Nori denied before gasping as he was scooped up and carried to their room.

"No. That is because you trusted in me to tell me the truth," Dwalin explained as he laid his mate in bed and crawled up beside him, "You've gifted me with our daughter, your trust, and your heart. Today you gifted me with your words. My heart is full."

"Show me how much," Nori demanded cheekily as his mate chuckled, "If I gave you a gift then I want one in return. I _like_ when you show me things."

"Do you?" Dwalin asked stealing a kiss before gasping as his husband's hands roved lower, "Are you sure that you still can?"

"Mmhm," Nori groaned as the warrior's hands roved down his back, "Not too much longer, but I can today. Show me."

Dwalin grinned and did as his mate asked. Nori loved this. He loved feeling hands that he trusted holding him. He loved the weight of his mate upon him even as Dwalin protected the swell of his belly while Nori was ridden.

"These are my favorite hands," Nori sighed as Dwalin continued their love making, "I trust these hands."

Dwalin smiled before quickening his pace to make his mate keen softly. The warrior had been with other lovers in the past, but nothing had been like this. Nori was more than a lover. Nori was his everything.

"Magpie, I knew no such pleasure until I found you," Dwalin sighed after they were sated and finally able to catch their breath, "I will miss this until after our lassie is born. I think we should stop our loving making until then. It is getting harder to not lean on your belly. Jocelin is getting so big now. Hello, my treasure. Look at what a big girl you are becoming."

Nori chuckled as his mate's hands roved over his naked stomach. He really did look like he was about to burst.

"Fine," Nori agreed, "I guess I can wait until then, but maybe just one more round. Hmm? Just _one_ more so I can last until our lassie is born? One more because you love me and I love you? You know you want to, Dwalin."

Dwalin chuckled and leaned to kiss Nori as his hands went lower. The truth was, the larger dwarf did indeed want another round. The couple was happy and felt truly complete for the first time since they bonded, but the contentment ended a month later when Dwalin felt a pain ripple through their bond like he never felt before. The warrior had been in a meeting with his king and brother to discuss plans on reconstructing destroyed parts of Erebor when he had practically been thrown from his chair at the agony that ripped through him.

"Nori!" Dwalin bellowed racing away even as he heard Balin and Thorin giving chase while the warrior shoved through dwarves in his path.

Dwalin entered his chambers at a dead run and pushed past Gloin to reach his screaming mate. A hand on his arm made him growl in outrage as he tried to pull away.

"Stop!" Gloin ordered holding fast to Dwalin, "Oin is with him. You need to stay out of my brother's way."

"Let _go_ of me!" Dwalin snarled pulling at the hands that held him, "Nori! Let go, Gloin! My husband needs me! Let go! _Nori!_"

"Stop, Dwalin," Gloin bit out, "Your mate is trying to go into labor. It's too early. Oin is attempting to stop the contractions. Nori is just too small. Your daughter doesn't have much more room to grow."

"Labor?" a voice snapped from the doorway as Dwalin turned to see Dori rushing in with Ori, "I _told_ you, Balin. I told you that Nori was tiny. I feared this would happen. Oh, Mahal! I've been so worried about this."

"And I wrote to Lord Elrond just as I promised," Balin hissed looking concerned as he reached to try and calm his kin, "Contain yourself, Dwalin. You can't help Nori if you keep Oin from doing his job. Lord Elrond sent Oin every bit of information he had to keep Nori safe and I'm sure our cousin is doing a fine job. Let the healer work, Brother."

"Let him inside!" Oin barked from the bedroom, "Nori needs his strength bolstered! Dwalin, get in here now!"

Dwalin practically tossed Gloin out of his way to scramble inside of his bedroom. The sight that met the warrior's eyes made him hiss angrily while he hurried his step to reach his husband as Nori howled upon the bed and arched in pain.

"Nori!" Dwalin gasped crawling up next to his mate on the opposite side of Oin, "Be calm. I'm here."

"H-hurts," Nori stuttered gritting his teeth, "She hurts. Our lassie hurts. Make stop, Dwalin. Gah! Make stop!"

"Bolster his energy," Oin snapped turning the expecting dwarf on his side, "Nori's in too much pain to take the medicine he needs. Raise his strength levels to fight the hurt. Do your duty, Dwalin. Hurry."

Dwalin immediately poured strength into his mate through their link. The smaller dwarf panted as his mate ran his hands up and down Nori's back to soothe the tense muscles.

"Hurts," Nori whimpered as his husband shushed him gently.

"Give me the pain," Dwalin instructed opening his mind as much as possible to try and help, "Don't block me. That's it. Give me the pain, Nori. Let me help. Good. You are doing so good. That's it. I'm here. I'm right here, Magpie."

"Take this," Oin insisted as Dwalin took a cup of liquid from him, "Get this into him now. This will halt the labor. Hurry."

"Drink this for me," Dwalin immediately instructed as Nori whimpered pitifully, "Our lassie needs this to not hurt. Do this for me and our wee lassie, Nori. Come on. You can do it."

Nori panted and then opened his lips to accept the cup that was being held to his mouth. Bit by bit, Dwalin got the medicine down his husband's throat.

"Dwalin," Nori moaned as he curled into his mate's arms.

"I'm still here," the warrior reassured, "Oin, what happened to cause this?"

"Gloin was watching Nori," Oin began prodding at Nori's belly to check on the babe, "Said your mate was a bit pale, but in good spirits. Nori reached for a book Gloin had brought him and doubled over in pain. I was coming to relieve Gloin when he came screaming down the hall for me. Babe had started to turn to ready herself for birth. She has righted herself now. The medicine is working."

"How did this happen?" Dwalin demanded stroking Nori's sweaty hair from his face, "Nori has been on bed rest. He's not overextending himself anymore."

"Nori's frame is just delicate compared to other dwarves," Oin sighed, "He won't carry to term. I knew that all along. I am hoping that we can get Nori past at least the eleventh month. He's halfway through the tenth month now. Jocelin shouldn't grow too much bigger, but his system is straining badly."

"If I stay here and share my strength, will that help?" Dwalin questioned holding his whimpering mate closer.

"Yes," Oin agreed, "That will help take some of the strain off of his organs. Dwalin, I believe that is the only thing that might help your mate and daughter now."

"Then that is what I will do," Dwalin declared pulling the blankets over Nori's frame, "How is he now? I'm not sensing any pain."

"He's asleep," Oin confirmed after checking, "This was a close one, Dwalin. Neither Nori nor your lassie would have survived a birth this early."

Dwalin heart faltered at that as he grimaced. He looked up as Dori came in with Ori, Balin, Gloin, and Thorin wrapped around him.

"Get off me," Dori hissed, "Dwalin, how is he? How is Nori and the babe? I said get _off_!"

The warrior could only blink as Dori shook to get the dwarves off his back like a dog. Nori would have enjoyed the sight. Dwalin quietly informed everyone on what had happened.

"I will arrange for your second to take over your duties," Thorin agreed quickly, "Nori's health is more important right now."

"How long can Dwalin's strength hold out?" Balin asked Oin nervously, "He can't just give every bit of strength to his husband without him running out. Then what?"

"Nori and my daughter can have everything that I have," Dwalin snarled before calming as his mate stirred against him fretfully.

"Dwalin, you will be _sharing_ and not giving everything which will neither help Nori or the babe," Oin instructed, "You will be eating several times a day to restore your energy levels and Nori will need to stay on the medicine to refrain from going into labor early. Ori, you need to move back in with your older brother. I need the guest room to stay close to Nori."

"Okay," Ori agreed, "Dori, will you help me get my things?"

"Certainly," Dori answered stepping over and stroking Nori's pale face to reassure himself that his brother was sleeping and then hurried after Ori.

"Gloin, go and get me a few of my personal items to stay here and bring me the bag by my office door," Oin continued, "I have everything that Nori will need in form of medicine in there. Balin, write Lord Elrond another letter. Send a raven. It pains me to admit that I will need an elf's assistance for the birth. Nori's hips are narrower that I originally thought. Mahal gives carriers a temporary way for birthing to happen, but I fear Nori will need the babe cut out of him. He will not survive a natural birth. Nori will tear and bleed out."

Dwalin cursed softly at this information as he cradled his husband. Nori would never have been this small if not for his mother. That bitch was going to get hers if Dwalin ever ran into her spirit when he returned to the stone one day. The warrior stayed by his mate's side all hours of the day now. The problem was that Nori did not recover from the early labor. The expecting dwarf was pale and drawn most days and barely spoke now that he was into the beginning of his eleventh month of pregnancy.

"Come on, Magpie," Dwalin encouraged trying to get some food in his weakened mate, "Eat some for me. Bombur made you some porridge covered in honey. Try it."

Nori's eyes flicked down to the spoon as his mate cradled him against his chest. Finally, the smaller dwarf allowed Dwalin to place the spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Good?" Dwalin asked as his mate nodded slightly, "Let's eat the rest. Here we go."

Dori watched from the doorway as Dwalin fed Nori. His brother didn't fight eating, but he was having issues with being overly tired which led to him not having enough energy to eat. Only Dwalin was able to coax food into Nori these days.

"He'll be fine," Oin soothed as Dori closed the bedroom door, "I don't think that you and Ori need to be camped out here in the living room. Dwalin and I have everything under control."

"I'll not leave Nori," Dori denied going over to sit down, "I don't know how much you know of Nori's past, but he has been through hell and back. I was not always there for him as he needed me to be. I'll not make that mistake again. Ori and I stay."

"Stubborn the lot of you," Oin chuckled before sighing, "Carriers have a harder time of it than dams. Nori's case is complicated with his narrow frame, but a more dedicated sire I have not seen since Dwalin. He is the only thing that is getting Nori to eat and helping him through the rest of the pregnancy."

"I know," Dori agreed, "Is my brother's system still under strain?"

"Badly," Oin replied bitterly, "I have him on a new mix of medicines. I am hoping that the new batch will ease some of the strain. Lord Elrond should be arriving soon. He has seen more complicated cases than Nori's. I have heard that elven pregnancy is fraught with complications. I will feel better when Nori's time comes for having his lassie with the elven healer here."

"So will I," Balin added as he walked into the room, "How are they?"

"Dwalin is doing well, but needs to be reminded to eat," Dori answered, "Nori is still struggling. Your brother is getting some food into him now. All of our hard work to help Nori trust has been set back. He flinched when Oin touched him today."

"Your brother nearly ripped my arm off for scaring his husband," Oin admitted, "Nori is weakened to the point that his mind is not always in reality. I think he may be drifting through dreams and old memories."

"Not good," Balin groaned, "Dwalin will defend Nori to the end. I fear that as Nori is pulled into his fears then Dwalin will follow his mate into Nori's mind. Dwalin will start reacting based on instincts and will lash out at anyone that gets close to Nori."

"Then it is Nori that we need to draw out," Dori stated standing and hurrying into the bedroom as Balin and Oin followed in puzzlement, "Nori? Are you still awake?"

Nori's eyes blinked open from his place cradled against Dwalin's chest. The warrior didn't stir at all.

"Nori, listen to me," Dori continued, "I know that you are so tired right now, but you must remind yourself that you are here in Erebor. You are here with your husband where Mother cannot harm you anymore. Dwalin and your babe need you to stay in this reality within your mind. Dwalin will come to harm if you don't. I know you don't want that."

"No," Nori hissed shuddering making Dwalin come awake suddenly.

"What have you done?" Dwalin demanded running a soothing hand down his mate's back, "Magpie, why are you upset? Dori, _what_ you have you said to my mate?"

"Peace, Brother," Balin urged, "Dori is trying to help Nori understand that he is safe. Both of you cannot be drawn into Nori's memories of his abuse."

"Do not use fears to get my husband to do something," Dwalin challenged angrily, "You frightened Nori. I can feel his fear for me that you instilled. I will skin the next person who does that to him again."

"No harm," Nori breathed fisting a hand in Dwalin's tunic.

"You won't harm me," Dwalin soothed as Nori's eyes rolled up to his face, "Rest, Magpie. Close your eyes. Good. Be at ease. I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay"

Nori stilled and seemed to fall asleep as the warrior turned livid eyes on the dwarves in the room and began to gesture in iglishmek.

_Never again. Do not scare husband ever again. Too scared. Too weakened. Can't handle. Back off. Protecting. Strengthening my mate. I keep safe. Stop harming him. Kill you._

"Point taken, Laddie," Oin whispered, "Get some rest."

Dwalin narrowed his eyes and then tucked his husband under the covers more before closing his eyes. Balin grimaced at observing the couple. Nori was too pale and Dwalin was beginning to look just as drawn as his mate.

"Lord Elrond cannot get here fast enough," Balin bit out pacing, "Eating is not enough for Dwalin. He needs a way to replenish the energy he's pouring into Nori for their lassie."

"I will start getting him to drink a medicinal tea that will help with strengthening your brother," Oin agreed, "He is moderating his support more than your realize and Nori has literally chucked him out of the bed at times. Nori is aware of Dwalin's limits too."

"That sounds like Nori," Dori snorted, "He tends to know what others need. He annoys me back to bed when I'm overly tired and is the only one that can pull Ori from his desk when the lad is overworking himself. Makes sense that he would know when Dwalin needs a break from replenishing Nori's strength."

The issue was that over the next two weeks, Nori had no strength and ended up falling into a deep, healing sleep that not even Dwalin could pull him out of.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eighteen

Balin grimaced at observing the couple. Nori was too pale and Dwalin was beginning to look just as drawn as his mate.

"Lord Elrond cannot get here fast enough," Balin bit out pacing, "Eating is not enough for Dwalin. He needs a way to replenish the energy he's pouring into Nori for their lassie."

"I will start getting him to drink a medicinal tea that will help with strengthening your brother," Oin agreed, "He is moderating his support more than your realize and Nori has literally chucked him out of the bed at times. Nori is aware of Dwalin's limits too."

"That sounds like Nori," Dori snorted, "He tends to know what others need. He annoys me back to bed when I'm overly tired and is the only one that can pull Ori from his desk when the lad is overworking himself. Makes sense that he would know when Dwalin needs a break from replenishing Nori's strength."

The issue was that over the next two weeks, Nori had no strength and ended up falling into a deep, healing sleep that not even Dwalin could pull him out of. Thorin, Balin, Dori, Ori, and Oin had come running when they had heard his screams for the healer.

"I have no idea," the healer admitted as Dwalin cursed angrily, "Perhaps this is just a normal healing period that Nori needs. His system is still straining and sleeping may be helping him conserve energy for both he and the babe."

"This _isn't_ a normal, healing sleep," Dwalin fretted near to tearing his own beard out as he cradled Nori close once he had calmed enough to be rational, "His system isn't into full stasis which means that he still needs nourishment. He'll starve and I'll lose my husband and our baby. Nori, please wake up for me. Wake up."

"Do something!" Dori snapped at Oin as the healer looked lost while Ori watched everything with wide, frightened eyes, "Help him! There has got to be something you can do. You know the healing arts. Do something…give him something. _Help_ my brother."

"Be calm," Thorin ordered as Oin backed up a step from the irate eldest Ri, "I'm sure that Oin is doing everything he knows to do. Is there nothing you know of, Cousin, to help Nori at this point? Anything at all?"

"I don't know what else _to_ do," Oin admitted as everyone hissed, "I can't force the lad awake, but he does need to eat and he needs his medicine. It is crucial for Nori to keep taking the elixir that keeps the contractions at bay. This isn't good at all. I'm at a loss here. I'm so sorry."

"Confound it!" Dori snarled as Dwalin shook his head in despair.

The warrior looked panicked for a moment before stilling and glancing at the cup of medicinal tea on the bedside table. How do you get medicine into someone who can't swallow on their own? What could he do?

"Of course," the warrior breathed grabbing the cup up and pouring the mixture into his own mouth as an idea formed.

"What are you…," Thorin began before freezing as Dwalin placed his lips over Nori's while the warrior tilted his husband's head back, "Ah. Very good."

"What is he doing?" Ori asked watching the still couple anxiously, "Dori, what is Dwalin doing to our Nori?"

"He's feeding our brother his medicine," Dori gasped, "Nori's too weak to swallow, but Dwalin is basically pouring it straight down our brother's throat little by little so Nori doesn't choke. Thank Mahal. Dwalin's figured out a solution to this problem at least. Thank goodness. Keep it up, Dwalin. This is great!"

Dwalin ignored the comments and just remained focused on what he was doing to help his husband. After a bit of time the task was accomplished.

"Clever," Balin complimented as Dwalin leaned back up.

"Anything to help my family," Dwalin vowed still cradling Nori close, "Oin, is there truly nothing we can do?"

"Not that I am aware of," Oin bit out pulling at his beard, "It is good that you can continue to get medicine in your mate. Now to figure out on how to get nourishment into him. Do you think you can do the same with some broth for Nori?"

"Damn straight I can," Dwalin agreed.

"I will go get some broth right now," Balin volunteered, "Dori already has some heating over the fire in the living room. Give me just a moment to prepare a tray."

"Thank you, Brother," Dwalin called after the retreating dwarf before focusing back on Oin "How is our lassie?"

"Jocelin seems to be doing well," Oin explained pressing here and there on Nori's swollen stomach, "She's moving with spirit inside her carrier so she doesn't seem to be strained. I don't know about Nori's state by the babe seems active and whole."

"She's a fighter like her da," Dwalin insisted feeling a bit relieved before focusing back on his husband's still face, "Come on, Magpie. Wake up for me. Wake up, Nori. Don't stay asleep like this. Argue with me…Mahal! Steal something for all I care, just wake up. Dammit it all! Come back to me, Nori. Wake up for me."

"Calm yourself," Balin ordered as he walked in with some broth, "Getting upset will only trickle to your husband and upset Nori. He is going through enough right now and is obviously too weakened to withstand a temper tantrum of yours."

"I _hate_ this," Dwalin snapped accepting the broth, "I could kill that dam for causing this for it was Nori's mother who stunted his development. My mate wouldn't be so small if he had been allowed proper nutrition as a babe."

"Truth, Cousin," Thorin hummed thoughtfully as Dori flushed in embarrassment, "However, too little too late at this point. We can only deal with what is in the present. Try to get some food into your mate. Maybe some good hearty broth will do the trick. Get on with it."

Dwalin nodded and allowed the broth to cool as he thought on Thorin's words. There was nothing more to be said about the subject of the Ri brothers' mother. What was done was done now. Dwalin was able to feed his mate the broth bit by bit, but refused any food for himself.

"You _have_ to eat," Balin insisted as his brother stayed focus on the dwarf in his arms, "Stop being a stubborn mule. Without food, you can't stay strong. Dwalin, there is no way you can help Nori if you weaken as well."

"I'm not hungry," Dwalin sighed cuddling his husband close, "I'll eat. Just not now. Let me rest. I'll eat once I wake again. I promise."

Balin fretted as his brother fell back to sleep. Neither Nori or Dwalin looked well.

"Stubborn, stubborn," Balin whispered as everyone was led from the room by Thorin, "He's not eating because he's angry."

"He's always been that way," Thorin groaned sitting in a chair, "Damn this and damn that we need an…need a blasted elf here of all things."

"Lord Elrond cannot get here fast enough," Oin voiced shaking his head, "Nori is having a lot more complications than I've seen before in my career as a healer. I need the elf lord's help and I won't whine about getting it. Nori and the babe are first priority over likes and dislikes of a race of beings."

"Again, truth," Thorin muttered, "I won't begrudge the elf being here. Nori and the babe are certainly first priority."

"Then all we can do is wait, right?" Ori asked as most nodded, "We'll just take care of Dwalin so he can take care of Nori then."

"We certainly will," Dori agreed as his younger brother relaxed a bit, "We'll do whatever necessary to help Dwalin and Nori."

The next two days, Dwalin cared for his mate and ate a little here and there even as Dori and Balin fussed continously. The warrior wasn't taking care of himself and the strain woke his husband.

"Dwalin?" Nori mumbled as the warrior startled at the voice.

"Nori!" Dwalin gasped leaning his mate up more, "I've been so worried."

Nori said not a word and simply studied Dwalin with clear eyes. Balin and Dori watched from the doorway with relieved eyes.

"What the _hell_ have you been doing?" Nori snapped suddenly as Dwalin blinked, "You look _horrible_. Have you eaten? You haven't, have you? _Dori!_"

The eldest Ri snapped to attention and hurried over as Balin watched on in amusement.

"Would you be so kind as to get my lunk-headed husband some food?" Nori asked, "Dwalin forgot that eating is something important that he needs to do. Bring him meat. Mahal! Bring him the whole damn animal."

"I will only eat if you eat," Dwalin insisted as his heart swelled at seeing Nori more active than he had been in some time, "That's the deal."

"Fine," Nori sighed, "I want some more of that porridge."

"Make sure Bombur remembers the honey on top," Dwalin reminded as Dori nodded and left looking thrilled to do so, "How do you feel, Magpie?"

"Tired, little hungry," Nori admitted, "Confused. Why haven't you been eating?"

"I have," Dwalin denied before stopping as his mate glared up at him, "I've been worried and focused on you more than focused on me."

"Jocelin is fine," Nori hummed closing his eyes as he rubbed at his swollen belly, "Strong and wants to meet the world soon."

"You are not fine," Dwalin stated as his mate flicked his eyes back up to him, "The strain of the pregnancy is getting to be too much for you."

"Which is exactly why _I_ am here," a voice said as a scowling Thorin led Lord Elrond into the bedroom, "May I?"

"Nori?" Dwalin asked as his mate looked at Lord Elrond's hands and back up to the warrior.

"I'll be fine," Nori insisted while the elf lord seemed confused.

"Be gentle," Dwalin growled as Lord Elrond nodded, "Slow with your hands and don't touch my mate without warning him first."

"I give you my word," Lord Elrond vowed.

Dwalin grimaced, but stood and allowed the elf to examine his mate. It made Dwalin glare to see an elf feeling up his mate. Lord Elrond nodded several moments later and asked for a bowl of boiling water. Oin immediately brought what was needed while the lord set the bowl on the bedside table and began crumbling a plant into the water.

"This is athelas," Lord Elrond instructed as Nori watched him, "This is called king's foil in the common tongue. Breathing the steam of the plant will help your system strain less. Athelas opens the airwaves which helps your circulation. You've been overly tired because you have not had proper circulation. Your body has been pouring everything into the development of your infant and left you with very little to function with for yourself."

"This steam will help my mate?" Dwalin demanded as the healer nodded.

"I have been informed of the uniqueness of dwarrow carriers," Lord Elrond began, "Master Nori's frame is more delicate than most dwarves, but not as bad as I feared it might be. The athelas will help him gain some strength back and with you continuing to support him, your husband will begin feeling better. Master Oin is correct though. The infant will not be carried to term."

Dori walked in at the moment and paused at seeing the elven lord. The eldest Ri studied the elf before walking over to a table to set down the tray of food in his hands.

"Dori of the House of Ri, at your service," Dori greeted bowing deeply, "Thank you for coming on behalf of my younger brother."

"I greet you Master Dori brother of Master Nori," Lord Elrond answered as he gave a small bow back, "I am glad that my skills can be of any assistance to you and your kin."

Thorin frowned and made a face behind the lord's back before growing still as Balin glared at him.

"Let me show you to the rooms we have made up for you and your escorts," Balin voiced walking over to Lord Elrond, "My brother and Nori need to eat."

"Both should sleep after," Lord Elrond agreed handing Oin a pouch, "Keep the bowl refreshed with hot water and sprinkle a pinch of athelas in the bowl every two hours. You and I can compare notes later at your convenience, Master Oin."

"Certainly," Oin agreed as Balin led the elf lord away, "Smooth talker, that one."

"But is he only talk?" Thorin bit out rolling his eyes.

"I feel a little better," Nori admitted as Dwalin sat next to him again, "Don't feel so heavy as before. My lassie is even kicking about a little more. Dwalin, why aren't you eating?"

"I will," the warrior chuckled pressing his hands to his mate's belly to feel the babe within, "Jocelin is certainly more active than I've felt her in several days. King's foil? Really? I thought that plant was only a weed."

"Really," Oin insisted, "That plant is an amazing healing herb. You two eat and get some sleep. Lord Elrond knows what he is doing. I am glad that he had athelas. I had none and it is not the season for the plant to be in bloom. Eat up, you two."

Dwalin wanted Nori to eat first, but his mate refused to eat anything unless the warrior was eating too. Dori solved the problem by feeding his brother while Dwalin ate.

"I hate this," Nori whined as Dori spooned another mouthful of porridge to his lips.

"Hopefully, this weed will do its job so your hands don't shake as much," Dwalin urged as he stuffed more pork down his gullet, "Your grip will improve, but I like that the porridge is getting in you more than on you at this present moment."

"Shut up," Nori hissed with a blush before swiping some meat from his mate's plate to stuff into his own mouth, "Pig. Chew."

Ori walked in to see Nori and Dwalin fussing at each other as the two stole food from one another. Dori, Thorin, Oin, and Balin watched on trying not to laugh.

"What has happened?" Ori asked looking relieved at his brother's energy.

"Elven healing is strong," Oin chuckled, "Would you two stop this and get some sleep?"

The couple ignored the healer as Nori triumphantly snatched the last bit of ham from off his grumbling mate's plate.

"I am confused," Ori sighed as Dori grinned at him.

"I'll explain later," Dori assured before going over and prying the empty plate from Dwalin's grip and gathered the other dishes on the bed, "Stop acting like dwarflings and go to sleep."

"Magpie and I were only having a discussion," Dwalin sniffed settling Nori against him, "We are not children. We can do as we please."

"Looks like your husband is pleased to sleep," Thorin chortled as the warrior looked to see Nori sleeping already, "He has better color. You do too."

"I feel the lightening that Nori spoke of early," Dwalin agreed gesturing with his chin at the bowl of athelas, "This stuff is working. Nori feels much more peaceful through our bond. Hate that an elf was the solution, but will not argue with how much better my mate feels to me."

"Then I won't grumble too much that there are pointed-eared creatures in my mountain," Thorin sighed, "I must leave now."

"Yes, you must," Kili chirped peaking inside the room with Fili behind him, "Uncle, the guild masters are requesting an audience."

"I'd rather have an audience with the elves," Thorin groaned, "Get some rest, Dwalin. You are exhausted. Let's go, Boys."

Dwalin chuckled as the room cleared out even as he could hear Kili and Fili whining all the way out of his chambers. The warrior slept deeply and woke the next day feeling refreshed. Nori woke soon after and the couple shared some kisses between one another for the first time in quite some time.

"Wanted to rip that elf's hands off for feeling you up," Dwalin admitted as Nori chuckled, "Did he frighten you? I felt your tension during the exam."

"I was tense, but not frightened. He was examining me the same way that Oin does," Nori reminded, "His hands are just a bit bigger and I had to force myself to stay still, but he did make me feel better which has helped our daughter feel better. Plus, I don't think I'm his type."

"I'd kill him for touching what's mine if he did have an attraction for you," Dwalin huffed, "Settle against me. I need to bolster you again."

"I know," Nori hummed laying his head on the warrior's chest, "I'm tired, but not nearly as much as I've been these last few days and…oh. Dwalin!"

"What is it?" Dwalin demanded as his mate hissed softly.

"Contractions," Nori groaned, "Get Oin."

Dwalin stood and flew to his door only to have the healer walk in right when he reached for the knob.

"Nori's having contractions," Dwalin bit out as he turned to get back by his husband's side.

"Here," Oin offered handing Dwalin Nori's medicinal tea, "This will stop the labor. Lord Elrond and I already discussed that Nori needs to hold off on birthing your lassie for at least two more weeks."

"Tell my lassie that," Nori groaned before sipping at the tea that Dwalin held to his lips, "She's eager this morning. _Uhn_."

Dwalin eased the tea into Nori as his mate whimpered in a bit of pain. Oin examined Nori and nodded after about half an hour.

"The contractions have subsided," Oin sighed, "Are you still in pain?"

"No. Just sore," Nori answered, "Hungry. Want some honey cakes."

"I think that can be arranged," Oin chortled, "I'll be right back."

"Can you believe this," Nori grinned out as Dwalin listened in curiosity, "You and I could barely stay in the same room together at the beginning of this quest and now our babe is in my belly wanting to come and meet us."

"That she does, but ask her to wait a little," Dwalin insisted before stroking his mate's face, "I praise Mahal for sending you to me, Magpie. You are my other half. I can't imagine life without you anymore."

"Sap," Nori chuckled blinking sleepily as Dwalin chuckled, "I guess it is not _too_ bad having you around."

Dwalin grinned as he stroked his mate's side while Nori and he fell back to sleep. Lord Elrond's methods did indeed help Nori strengthen to a point, but the expecting dwarf was still straining pretty badly as another week passed by. Finally, there was nothing more that even the elf lord could do as even the athelas couldn't keep Nori going anymore.

"It's time for your daughter to meet the world," Lord Elrond mentioned to Nori as he lay against his mate's chest, "Your system is straining to the point that the little one will begin to feel repercussions."

"No," Nori denied softly, "Ready…do."

Dwalin frowned at how weak Nori's voice was. The warrior grimaced at the thought of someone cutting into his mate.

"He will be safe?" Dwalin demanded glaring at Lord Elrond as Oin walked up.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Nineteen

Lord Elrond's methods did indeed help Nori strengthen to a point, but the expecting dwarf was still straining pretty badly as another week passed by. Finally, there was nothing more that even the elf lord could do as even the athelas couldn't keep Nori going anymore.

"It's time for your daughter to meet the world," Lord Elrond mentioned to Nori as he lay against his mate's chest, "Your system is straining to the point that the little one will begin to feel repercussions."

"No," Nori denied softly, "Ready…do."

Dwalin frowned at how weak Nori's voice was. The warrior grimaced at the thought of someone cutting into his mate.

"He will be safe?" Dwalin demanded glaring at Lord Elrond as Oin walked up.

"As safe as Mahal permits," Oin admitted as Dwalin hissed, "Calm yourself, Dwalin. You knew that Nori wasn't going to deliver the usual way. Both Lord Elrond and I told you the truth from the beginning."

Dwalin snarled for a moment before reluctantly nodding at the truth of Oin's words. He had been warned…he just hadn't wanted to think about the ramifications of the truth. He knew what the healers wanted to do his husband and none of that felt right. Knives near his mate and child? Horrible to even attempt to imagine.

"Master Oin and I will do our utmost best to keep Master Nori and your child safe during delivery," Lord Elrond voiced as Dwalin groaned liking the idea of any of this even less, "Your mate is strong, Master Dwalin."

"I _know_ my Nori is strong," Dwalin bit out pulling his husband closer as Nori glanced up at him, "It's the idea of you cutting into him that has me worried. It's the idea that you will be…that a blade will be near our daughter. I don't like this."

"Don't be so negative. You'll borrow trouble where there is none," Oin snorted as Dwalin groaned again, "Lord Elrond and I have both down caesareans before many times. If all goes well, you will get to see and hold your daughter soon. We will all do our best, but remember that all is in the hands of Mahal for the path beginnings and endings for each of us. I have faith that Mahal wants Nori here with you and your lassie."

"Dwalin…time," Nori sighed looking up at his husband urgently, "Our babe is ready. Lassie not hurt. Not allow."

"I know, Magpie," Dwalin agreed stroking his mate's cheek before gazing back up at the healers, "What now?"

"I will begin prepping for the surgery in the infirmary," Oin began, "Lord Elrond will assist me. Make sure that Nori is able to see everyone so that he remembers he has a reason to wake after the surgery. There is a stretcher Gloin brought earlier that would be a better option for Nori to travel to the healing wing. Be as gentle as possible. You ready, Nori?"

"Yes," Nori agreed quickly, "I ready. Jocelin ready. Ready, Dwalin?"

Dwalin grimaced then nodded. Nori still needed the warrior to be strong so that is what Dwalin would do. Oin and the elf left as Dwalin propped his husband up with pillows.

"I'll go get your brothers first," the warrior said as Nori nodded weakly, "Only a few moments each with family and friends. I feel that you are weakening even now."

"Cause babe taking strength to meet the world," Nori breathed with a genuine smile, "Get brothers."

The warrior stroked his husband's cheek before striding out the door. Ori and Dori looked up as Dwalin walked out. In fact, everyone looked up. Even Thorin and his nephews were in the crowed living room. Dwalin was surprised at first before snorting to himself. Of course everyone would be here. This group of dwarves had all become a strange mix of family long ago.

"Oin say anything to all of you?" Dwalin asked as most nodded looking grim, "I've come…never mind."

Dwalin had interrupted himself as Dori and Ori shot past him and into his bedroom without saying anything at all. The Ri brothers were truly the _three_ Ri brothers and stood together no matter what through thick and thin.

"How is Nori?" Bofur asked leaning forward, "Is he bad off? Any pain yet? Tell us, Dwalin. Tha wait is killin' me and others too."

"No pain yet, Bofur. Nori's just weak and his system has reached its limits," Dwalin answered closing his eyes for a moment as anxiety pulled at him, "All of you be gentle when you are allowed to visit for a moment. I…I don't want Nori upset before the birth of our daughter."

"We will all be very careful, Brother," Balin assured before catching each dwarf's eye sternly, "You won't just have my brother to deal with if any of you upset Nori. Remember that Dwalin's husband is of _my_ House now and since I am the head of the In House, you will be dealing with me too. I _don't_ threaten lightly."

"Well, remember that I am king," Thorin voiced as everyone looked over at him in surprise, "I will toss any culprit that upsets Nori into jail and throw away the key. That would save your life because having to deal with Dwalin _and_ Balin is _not_ something you will survive."

"Duly noted," Bofur chuckled, "I do believe we will all be on our best behavior. I know not ta upset a pregnant dwarf. Just ask Bombur."

"I had to clobber him one during the birth of my first babe so many years ago," Bombur said with an eye roll, "He was nervous enough for all of us including my poor wife. Bofur's much better now."

"Because you gave me so many nieces and nephews to practice getting over the stress of a birth," Bofur laughed as some joined in, including Bifur, "We'll mind our words, Dwalin. We'll all keep Nori calm."

"Thank you," Dwalin offered before turning away.

The warrior walked back to his bedroom and watched as Dori fussed around his husband while Ori held Nori's hand tight. Nori looked perfectly fine and winked at Dwalin to reassure him that he wasn't upset with Dori's puttering about.

"Hen," Nori chuckled as his elder brother smoothed his loose hair back and began to plait the length in one thick braid, "Be fine."

"I'm taking that as a promise," Dori insisted pulling Nori into a hug that Ori joined, "You stay strong, Little Brother, and come back for your family. No sleeping on the job. You're going to be a father."

"Me?" Nori chuckled softly, "My poor lassie."

"You will be a great parent," Dori urged before sobering and pulling his brother a little closer, "I'm sorry, Nori. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you as a child. I'm sorry that I didn't work harder to prevent the horrors that happened to you. That is a shame that I hold close to my heart."

Dwalin grimaced at the words. This wasn't something Dori needed to bring up now. He was about to say something when Nori beat him to it.

"Long forgiven," Nori urged as Dori looked down.

"You have forgiven me, but I cannot forgive myself," the eldest Ri moaned, "I hate what was done to you. I wish I had kept everything from ever happening."

"Not fault," Nori soothed as Dori shook, "Couldn't stop Mother. You too young at that time. Forgive self. Don't touch my daughter with regret."

"Never," Dori hissed, "I will not touch your angel with regret within me. I promise Nori as long as _you_ promise to be alright."

Nori sighed and nodded as he was settled back on his pillows. Ori sniffled for a moment before straightening.

"Don't leave us," Ori begged while Dori listened looking terribly pained, "Not when we are finally a family again."

"Try," Nori breathed, "Try hard."

The brothers didn't need to say any other words as they shared a joint hug. Not a word of "I love you" was spoken. There was no need. The three were too close to not know the feelings of the others. Each of the original company members came and lent their strength to Nori. Gandalf had even been kind enough to send an eagle for Bilbo to make a quick trip to Erebor to be there for Nori right at the last minute. Dwalin appreciated Bilbo's thoughtfulness, but wanted to knock the hobbit one when he began to wail while he hugged the warrior's husband tight as he dared. Nori glared at Dwalin and signed to him behind the Hafling's back.

_Hobbits emotional beings. He is scared. Not mean harm. Touched that he cries for me. I not leaving. His tears not a sign of me leaving or he having a weakness. Just sign that Bilbo cares a lot. Halfings handle situations very differently from dwarves. Stop scowling over there like an old troll. It's truly disconcerting._

"There, there," Nori chuckled softly as Bilbo sat back up while Dwalin schooled his face into a better expression, "It not custom to cry about such things with dwarves. Deep breath, Bilbo. Seen as bad luck to assume the worse in our culture. Buck up."

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't like to see those I care about in pain. I'll 'buck up' as you say," Bilbo sniffled patting his pockets, "Drat. I forgot my hanky again."

Dwalin huffed and handed Bilbo a handkerchief that Dori had crept up and given to the warrior as he led the hobbit back out. Finally, the warrior was able to settle next to his husband as Nori smiled softly at him. Dwalin hated that he knew that his anxieties were bleeding to Nori, but he couldn't help it.

"Fine," Nori soothed as Dwalin fought the mix of emotions that rushed through him, "Dwalin, I'll be fine and we will finally hold our lassie. Don't be so nervous."

"How can I not be?" Dwalin breathed feeling a lump form in his throat, "What if I lose you and our babe? I never thought to settle down before claiming you and now…now the thought of not having someone to come home to is killing me."

"You forget who I am," Nori snickered with a half-smile as Dwalin felt him internally pull up the last bits of strength to speak clearly, "I survived my mother so I can survive this. Plus, I like to be an old thorn that lodges myself deep down within wherever I go. I'm not going anywhere and don't you forget it."

"Don't you _dare_ leave me," the warrior finally bit out putting his forehead to his husband's, "I can't lose you, Magpie. Don't leave me. I love you. I adore you."

Nori chuckled as his mate finally wrapped around him. Dwalin hid his emotional side well. He had a mask as solid as Nori's, but now the former thief knew his warrior husband through and through. Dwalin felt strongly about many things and none more than family. Nori sighed internally when he realized his last reserve of energy was too depleted to speak clearly.

"Love you too and I try not leave," Nori agreed as Dwalin leaned up to look at him, "Lassie ready. Wants out. Can't hold her back. Hurts, Dwalin."

Dwalin grimaced at the omission. Nori was in pain. He was pale, drawn, and hurting. The warrior wished there was a way to take the pain away, but there wasn't a way to do that.

"Take necklace," Nori ordered as Dwalin immediately unclasped the chain of the emerald piece, "Hold for me. Want back."

"I'll care for your treasure well so I can give this back to you as soon as our lassie is among us," Dwalin agreed as Nori blinked.

"Take care this treasure more if I can't," Nori demanded stroking his large stomach, "Promise, Dwalin. Said she never know neglect, pain, cold, or hunger. You said. Promise."

"I swear to you that I will love our wee Jocelin and care for her always," Dwalin vowed, "But don't leave me."

"Try," Nori whimpered finally showing some fear in his eyes and voice, "Love you."

Dwalin wrapped around his husband once again as they shared what he hoped was not their last bit of intimacy with a lingering kiss before requesting that Thorin help him carry Nori in the stretcher to the healing wing.

"Of course," Thorin agreed, "We are of the same height so it makes sense. Mahal, Dori! Don't pout."

"I'm not," Dori insisted as he pouted, "Don't bump him around."

"Sure, Dori," Dwalin finally snapped, "Bumping my _pregnant,_ fragile mate about is just what I plan on doing right before Nori has our child. Shut up and get out of my way!"

"He's stressed," Dwalin hear Balin assure as Dori huffed, "Dwalin doesn't handle fear well. He's scared for the life of his mate and unborn babe."

"I can relate," Bombur and Gloin voiced at the same time while Thorin followed his shield brother into the bedroom with the stretcher.

The room chuckled for a moment before growing silent as Thorin led the way towards the healing wing with Dwalin following looking down on his pale mate as they walked him on the stretcher out of the bedroom a few moments later.

"Fine," Nori whispered up to Dwalin before smiling as Ori darted forward and pulled the blanket over him more, "Be fine. You dwarves? Where your game faces? Babies."

"Ha," Gloin snorted, "Come out of this battle with your prize, Thief."

"Don't call my mate a thief," Dwalin bit out, "He's no thief."

"Magpie," Nori laughed holding up a ring.

"That's…you stole my brother's ring again!" Gloin growled, "_Give_ me that. You are such a…a _brat_!"

Laughter could be heard as others began to realize that things were missing from off their person.

"Nori, give me back my earrin'. How'd ye even get tha thin'? I wasn't close enough for…wait. Ye snatched it when I hugged ye. Ye devil! See if I hug ye again."

"How…Brother, where is my quill? It was in my back pocket. How'd you even reach back there with the size of your belly?"

"How did ye take Bifur's carvin' knife? He keeps that next ta his skin? Ye connivin', sneaky little…Bif, stop laughin'."

"Brother, please get _my_ ring back from your mate. Again."

"Kili, where is your circlet? How did you not notice him taking something off of your blasted head? Nori, I can't believe it. Wait! Where's my favorite dagger? You took my dagger? Give that back! My father gave me that dagger. Stop laughing at me, Nori."

"I am so glad you took that off of Fili, Nori. He's such a prat about that dagger. Took him down a few pegs, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Kili! At least I would have known if someone took my crown from my brow, Idiot.

"Shut up, Fili!"

"My two nephews better _both_ shut up or I'll wring necks. Nori, may I have the beads from my braid back? Yes, those, Spy Master. Remind me to knock you one when you are well again. No snickering at the expense of your king. You stop chortling too, Dwalin."

"Nori took my pipe! Hobbits always know where their pipes are. Sneaky, Nori."

"How in the world did you even do this? _Where_ is the trumpet bead from my beard, Brother? Nori!"

Nori shook in laughter as he pulled out everyone's possessions. Dwalin grinned at the mischief in his mate's face. This was Nori's way of lightening the mood.

"My bracelet too? Balin, hold that for me," Thorin chortled, "My mother gave that to me, Nori. I should skin you for sneaking that."

"Stay aware," Nori chuckled.

"Come on, Magpie," Dwalin grinned out, "Our lassie is ready to see the world."

Nori smiled back and then scanned the room for a moment.

"Bye," Nori offered as many grew still, "See soon. Hope."

"Ye ain't goin' nowhere," Bofur huffed, "See ye when your babe is born."

Others called out their encouragements as Thorin and Dwalin left. The warrior knew that Dori and Ori were following the stretcher.

"Finally," Oin huffed as he helped Nori onto a waiting table, "I thought I'd have to come and get you myself. You have my ring, Lad?"

"Gloin," Nori voiced before smiling wickedly at Lord Elrond and held up his hair clasp.

"I've been looking for that for _three_ days," the elf lord hummed accepting his property, "How you got it out of my hair, I'll never know."

"Trade secret," Nori sighed as Dwalin took his hand, "Guard."

"Magpie," Dwalin whispered leaning for a kiss, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait for me," Nori breathed squeezing his hand before looking at Thorin while pointing at his husband, "You watch for me? Not allow hit rocks, knock down mountain, or kill. You watch for me too, Dori?"

"Agreed," Thorin promised as Dori hurried over to squeeze Nori's hand tight as he nodded, "May Mahal guide this birth. Be strong, Nori."

"Dwalin, we need to start so you, Thorin, Dori, and Ori need to leave now," Oin advised as the warrior sighed.

"I love you," Dwalin murmured before pouring nearly every bit of strength he had into Nori's weakened frame as his mate gasped, "I'm near. I won't be far. No fears."

"Not when you are here," Nori agreed before Dori and Thorin came and dragged Dwalin away, "Love you too, Dwalin."

Dwalin stumbled as the two dwarves had to practically hold him up.

"That was stupid and foolish," Dori chided as the warrior had to be helped into a chair in a waiting room.

"Nori will need the strength more than I," Dwalin panted as the infirmary door was shut and locked, "Mahal, protect my mate and babe. Keep them safe and don't take them from me. I'll do anything you wish of me for this blessing. Please, Mahal."

"We will trust in Mahal's plan. Have faith, Dwalin," Thorin urged before humming thoughtfully as his cousin swayed, "Dori, get a servant to bring some food. Dwalin's given everything he had. He's going to pass out."

"Am not," Dwalin denied before keeling over flat.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty

"Dwalin, we need to start so you, Thorin, Dori, and Ori need to leave now," Oin advised as the warrior sighed.

"I love you," Dwalin murmured before pouring nearly every bit of strength he had into Nori's weakened frame as his mate gasped, "I'm near. I won't be far. No fears."

"Not when you are here," Nori agreed before Dori and Thorin came and dragged Dwalin away, "Love you too, Dwalin."

Dwalin stumbled as the two dwarves had to practically hold him up.

"That was stupid and foolish," Dori chided as the warrior had to be helped into a chair in a waiting room.

"Nori will need the strength more than I," Dwalin panted as the infirmary door was shut and locked, "Mahal, protect my mate and babe. Keep them safe and don't take them from me. I'll do anything you wish of me for this blessing. Please, Mahal."

"We will trust in Mahal's plan. Have faith, Dwalin," Thorin urged before humming thoughtfully as his cousin swayed, "Dori, get a servant to bring some food. Dwalin's given everything he had. He's going to pass out."

"Am not," Dwalin denied before keeling over flat.

This felt so nice. Being at home with Nori. Snuggling in bed as his beautiful husband smiled down at him. Dwalin reached up to pull the smaller dwarf towards him before grunting at the realization that something was wrong. Why was Nori's stomach so flat?

"Magpie?" Dwalin asked while his mate began to glare angrily down at him.

"Wake _up_, Dummy," Nori snorted as Dwalin's sight went black and he felt himself falling, almost as if he was sinking through the bed he thought he'd just been lying upon.

"Stubborn, ignorant, foolish, self-sacrificing _idiot_," Dwalin heard as he began to come around while something warm was poured into his mouth making him cough, "Thank Mahal. He's waking finally."

"Huh?" Dwalin grunted seeing his brother hovering over him, "Balin?"

"Don't think that I can't still put you over my knee and tan your hide good even if you did grow taller than me. What were you thinking? I can't believe you'd be so very foolish," Balin snapped as he helped his brother sit up, "Drink this now."

Dwalin blinked as a mug was held out to him filled with soup. The warrior was confused and stared at the mug not knowing what to do for a moment. What was Balin babbling about? What did he want him to do?

"Wha…huh?" Dwalin voiced looking around as many dwarves looked down on him in varying shades of amusement and concern.

"Not quite awake," Balin sighed holding the mug back to his brother's lips and tipping a bit more into his mouth, "Come on, Dwalin, drink up. This is your favorite soup."

"Warm," Dwalin mumbled before having more fill his mouth, "Hmm? Where?"

Dwalin looked about as his kin and friends watched him warily before awareness flooded his face and he sat up straighter.

"For Mahal's sake!" Dwalin growled, "What happened?"

"You passed out after pouring the last of your strength into Nori," Balin bit out as his brother grasped.

"Nori!" Dwalin hissed twisting to the infirmary door, "Is he okay? Any word so far?"

"No. It is much too early to hear anything about Nori's condition yet," Balin answered as he helped his brother sip some more soup, "You've not been out for long. The surgery is underway now. Can you hold the mug?"

Dwalin huffed and took the soup and downed the rest of it in a great swig. He snarled when a plate of food was handed to him, but gobbled the whole plate down. His mate needed him strong in case Dwalin was required to share anymore strength with Nori.

"How could you be so foolish?" Balin started again before pausing as Dwalin hauled himself off the floor and into a chair.

"I'll not be scolded by the likes of you," Dwalin retorted, "Nori was too weak and needed that strength. I don't regret what I did."

"Nothing less than any sire would do for their mate," Gloin pointed out as Bombur nodded from nearby, "Just don't land on me the next time you conk out, Dwalin."

"Shut up, Gloin," Dwalin mumbled before catching his cousin's eye, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gloin grinned out looking amused.

"Here," Dori offered handing Dwalin a cup of tea, "This is a tea that helps with strength levels. Similar to the type Oin fed you and Nori. I know what you are thinking, Dwalin. Nori might be in need of more of your strength. You are a fine sire."

Dwalin snorted in embarrassment as he sipped his tea. He'd been told he had been out for no longer than twenty minutes. That meant that only about forty minutes had passed so far. A grunt made him look up and accept something Bifur was handing to him. Dwalin examined the soft toy and smiled.

"A stuffed bunny," the warrior whispered rubbing a thumb over the velvety cloth, "Thank you, Bifur. Jocelin will love this and so will Nori. This is too kind of you."

"Bifur had tha cloth cleaned special so that it is completely clean for a newborn," Bofur bragged looking proudly at his older cousin, "Old Bif has made a soft toy for both Bombur and I as babes and then did tha same for each one of my brother's brood. It's always a different animal. Why a bunny for your babe, I have no idea, but Bifur insisted."

"A bunny is perfect," Dwalin declared as he tucked the toy into his jacket pocket, "Nori will appreciate this greatly. I cannot wait to present this to my firstborn. I am very happy with your choice of gift. Thank you, Bifur."

"I had a bunny when I was little," Ori chirped as Dwalin exchanged a look with his brother, "Nori used to play with me and have the bunny give me kisses. I just remembered that."

"Sounds like Nori," Dori sighed looking away, "He loved playing with you when you were a babe."

"Really?" Ori gushed looking happy, "So Nori wasn't always so prickly, huh?

Dwalin caught his brother's eyes and held in a sigh of frustration. He still would like to go back in time to throttle Nori's mother.

"What the hell is going on?" Gloin snapped suddenly making everyone look up at him in shock, "I know that something is up and it concerns Nori. Brother is keeping secrets from me and then Ori moved out from Mother Dori's wing. Don't think I didn't see the look between you and your brother, Dwalin. I also noticed the grimaces from Thorin, Bofur, and Bifur. So as far as I can tell, myself, Bombur, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili have been left out of the fold. I demand to know the truth of what is going on here this minute."

"_None_ of your business," Dwalin spat standing angrily despite his brother's attempt to keep him seated, "Nori's situation is not your concern and who do you think you are to demand information that is clearly not yours to know?"

"So there _is_ a situation," Gloin insisted as Dwalin frowned at revealing too much, "I knew it. I find this to be very offensive. I am your kin, Dwalin. I think I _do_ have a right to know about situations that involve my family."

"I also know that you and Bifur have been keeping secrets from me, Bofur," Bombur snorted as his kin looked away, "Other's affairs are not my business unless they want to tell me, but I don't appreciate the secrecy. I thought that we were all close enough to not have secrets between us. It saddens me that I am wrong."

"As it does I," Gloin huffed.

"Is this really our business?" Fili asked as Kili looked uncertain from beside him, "Some things are not anyone else's concern. There _is_ such a thing as privacy even among family and friends. I choose to respect Dwalin's and Nori's privacy. The two will tell us the truth when, or even if, they are ready. What say you, Kili?"

"I agree with my brother," the youngest brother decided as Thorin puffed up proudly and glared pointedly at Gloin.

"I still think we should know what is going on," Gloin muttered as grumbles began to be heard, "Aren't we all comrades and friends here? I agree with privacy, but I agree more with knowing what is going on to offer help if I could."

"For Mahal's sake, Nori was abused terribly as a child," Dori blurted making Dwalin hiss angrily at him as jaws dropped, "Nori will be upset if our company is divided in anger, Dwalin. We will need everyone's help to assist Nori in overcoming his fears."

"That was not your decision to make," Balin snarled rising, "How could you do that to your own brother? I am…how could…you are…_ugh_! Dori of the House of Ri, how dare you do that to one of _my_ House!"

"I don't apologize," Dori breathed looking away, "I said what I did to protect Nori. He would feel the tension and figure everything out soon enough. He can't be upset, Balin. I will deal with any repercussions of my actions and words, but I still do not apologize."

"Abused?" Gloin spluttered seeming to be able to gather speech again, "By _whom_?"

"Our mother," Ori sighed, "Our mother nearly killed my brother. Nori…Nori hid a lot of his fears by treating everyone in his mind as potential enemies. He kept all of us, including Dori and myself, at arm's distance for years to protect himself from sudden touches and the chance for others to get too close so he wouldn't be hurt again."

"Nori was betrayed time and again by those who should have been his strongest supporters," Dori admitted looking down, "Myself included. The truth came to light when Dwalin bonded with Nori and got an inside look into his mate's mind."

Dwalin growled angrily as he paced. Fili and Kili looked shocked as Gloin's face reddened in anger. Bilbo just looked lost and Bombur somber. The warrior wanted to strangle Dori, but he couldn't help, but admit to himself that the eldest Ri was right. Nori was too clever not to pick up on the tension between his friends.

"Nori has known nothing but neglect, pain, starvation, and betrayal since birth," Dwalin gritted out as he leaned against a wall, "He stole to protect his family from starving, but that was when Dori betrayed the last bit of trust he had and struck him. Nori was nearly beaten to death by his mother the next week and once he recuperated, my mate ran as just a tiny lad. He perfected his mask and stole to survive ever since. Now he doesn't even realize most times when he takes things. That is why I call my mate 'Magpie.' Nori has no sense of trust besides that which he has developed with me and fears hands in particular."

"He's terrified," Thorin ground out, "I forbid any of you to touch Nori without his permission. This is a delicate situation and needs to be handled with care. That is my royal decree and something that I will bring harsh punishment down on those who do not listen to my words, understood?"

Murmurs of assent rang out as Thorin straightened looking pleased.

"How will Nori learn to trust if he can't handle being touched?" Fili asked leaning forward with Kili mirroring the same posture.

"My brother has been working on that with him," Balin insisted, "Dwalin was making good progress with Nori before his mate began to weaken too much to continue. This will be a long process that will take time and patience."

"He has gotten better," Dwalin hummed thinking fondly of his husband, "Nori is showing that he is getting better, but he can't be rushed or he'll retreat into himself. I will break heads of anyone that does that to my mate."

"Why were we not told?" Kili asked, "I would have held my tongue and knew how to react properly around Nori. Mahal! Even Bifur knew."

Bifur narrowed his eyes and scowled at the Prince before gesturing angrily for all to see.

_Bofur found out and I had already put most of the puzzle together on my own. Nori's private. Nori had to overcome years of thinking he was to blame for all this and couldn't handle others getting too close. He'd have run if felt being treated differently once you all knew. Nori needed things to remain same to feel comfortable with whole situation. This his history. Not anyone's right to be told unless Nori's consent given. He will be very unhappy. Shame, Dori._

"I disagree," Dori denied, "Nori will be weakened after the birth of his daughter. I think if everyone understands how to react around him then my brother will not be so on guard and will not waste precious energy on needing to shield himself. He is fine if _he_ initiates the touch. Don't reach for him on your own. Just treat him the same as usual and keep the information you know to yourselves. That way things will go smoothly during Nori's recovery."

"If I hear of anyone knowing the history of my mate that is not in this room, I will find the sneak bastard that opened his mouth and rip his arms off," Dwalin threatened, "To a point, I agree with Dori, but Nori will be mortified that you all know his history."

"How can we help?" Bilbo asked, "Dori said that we could help Nori overcome his fears. How? I want to help. Nori's one of my dear friends."

"Through these exercises that Dwalin thought of," Bofur gushed leaning forward, "Bif and I got ta help Nori begin ta recognize hands that weren't his ma's. Dwalin led tha whole thin' and it was goin' fine until he got nervous. Nori's tryin' real hard ta get over everythin'. He's a fighter."

"We want to help too," Fili insisted as his brother nodded.

"Me too," Bombur offered with hopeful eyes.

"When the time is right," Dwalin sighed, "For right now you all know nothing. Don't upset my mate by allowing him to realize that you all know his history now. For the longest time he thought that everything that happened to him was his fault as Bifur mentioned. Nori's past makes him feel ashamed."

"Why?" Gloin spat, "The one who should feel shame is Dori."

Angry voices talked one on top of the other as some defended and some persecuted the eldest Ri.

"_Enough_!" Dori barked as the voices silenced, "I have felt that shame for years, Gloin. I accept my responsibility in my own brother's pain. Make no mistake on that."

"I will say this only once," Balin voiced, "Dori also suffers from repercussions of his mother's insanity. Don't think that Dori was not torn between keeping his House together and trying to shield his brothers. He was young and suffering from emotional abuse as well and made mistakes. Major mistakes, but what example did he have to follow besides that of a deranged dam? Nori has forgiven his brother and that should be enough for all of you. Back off!"

"My family has been hurt terribly by our mother," Ori chimed in, "Don't add to that pain. Dori is a wonderful brother to both Nori and I."

"I did try to help Nori," Dori added, "I failed, but my intentions were there. My regrets are many, but don't think I don't have both my brothers' backs. I will allow none to harm either of my brothers and will help Dwalin rip off arms."

Dwalin sighed beginning to pace again.

"Speak of this no more," the warrior insisted, "I cannot be angered any further. I've been able to shield what I have felt from Nori so far, but if my emotions get stronger, they will trickle to him. Just mouths shut and do not treat my mate any different. Watch your hands around him."

"I'm sorry," Gloin offered as most blinked, "I was feeling sorry for myself for being left out of the loop. Nori's story was not mine to demand. I meant no disrespect and should not have snapped at Dori."

"Gloin, do you know how many have been angered at me as the story unraveled?" Dori asked, "Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, and Ori were livid. Only Bofur and Bifur did not place blame right away. I understand the anger. I have been furious with myself for years, but I appreciate the apology. I am trying to make amends for my youthful mistakes. Those mistakes cost Nori much."

"Yes," Thorin agreed, "But you continue to do a good job at supporting Nori. As was said, Nori has forgiven you. I forbid anyone from bringing any of this up again unless they are approached to assist in Nori's recovery. The whole situation was complicated and there were no clear cut solutions. That is the past and now we are focusing on the future. Let it go for now."

"_Ugh_!" Dwalin groaned cradling his head suddenly as most startled in the room.

"Dwalin!" Balin cried hurrying over, "What is wrong?"

"Nori. He's in pain," Dwalin moaned as he breathed deeply, "I've been thrown out of his mind now. Magpie has shut me out."

"That means Nori is fighting," Dori sighed looking a little relieved, "He's in control of himself if he can lock you out."

"I don't like that Magpie hurts," Dwalin snarled before hissing at a chuckling Bombur, "What is so damn funny about my husband being in pain?"

"Nori is having a baby," Bombur scoffed, "Of course he is going to be hurting. My wife cursed me a blue streak with each of our babes."

"Sure did," Bofur reported, "Liked ta tossed my brother through tha wall with her firstborn. It was hilarious ta see since Bombur is so huge. Lifted him right off his feet, she did. I felt very vindicated over that since he'd already decked me one by then. Ha!"

Dwalin snorted for a second before sighing and settling to stare at the door. His kin and friends chatted softly around him for a couple of hours, but he remained focused on listening for any sound coming from the room.

"Here," Dori urged handing Dwalin some more food, "Eat. My brother may still need you to bolster his energy if the surgery takes too much out of him. Eat to be prepared for any type of emergency."

"Good idea," the warrior agreed tearing into the stew, "Bring me more."

Dwalin ate his fill and then ate some more just in case. Slowly time ticked, and Dwalin felt like ripping his beard out in chunks. He gasped suddenly when a loud cry of an angry infant rang out an hour later.

"My daughter is born," Dwalin whispered as cheers rang out around him, "Balin, do you hear her cries? She is a _warrior_!"

"I do," Balin grinned out, "Jocelin sounds just like you did as a babe."

"Are you feeling anything from Nori?" Dori demanded looking anxious, "Anything at all?"

"No," Dwalin denied, "I sense no pain or discomfort at…_uhn_!"

The warrior gritted his teeth as icy pain shot straight through him. Something was wrong. Something was happening to Nori. He heard voices shouting before looking up when the door to the healing wing slammed open.

"Dwalin, get in here now!" Oin shouted with an apron stained in a lot of ruby, red blood, "Hurry!"

Dori shouted questions while Dwalin plowed through the crowd and into the room as Oin shut the door with a slam.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-One

Slowly time ticked, and Dwalin felt like ripping his beard out in chunks. He gasped suddenly when a loud cry of an angry infant rang out an hour later.

"My daughter is born," Dwalin whispered as cheers rang out around him, "Balin, do you hear her cries? She is a _warrior_!"

"I do," Balin grinned out, "Jocelin sounds just like you did as a babe."

"Are you feeling anything from Nori?" Dori demanded looking anxious, "Anything at all?"

"No," Dwalin denied, "I sense no pain or discomfort at…_uhn_!"

The warrior gritted his teeth as icy pain shot straight through him. Something was wrong. Something was happening to Nori. He heard voices shouting before looking up when the door to the healing wing slammed open.

"Dwalin, get in here now!" Oin shouted with an apron stained in a lot of ruby, red blood, "Hurry!"

Dori shouted questions while Dwalin plowed through the crowd and into the room as Oin shut the door with a slam.

"There is no pretty way of putting this, Dwalin. Nori is hemorrhaging," Oin barked jerking the larger dwarf over towards the operating table, "Bolster his energy quick, but not all at once. Nori can't handle that. He's too weak. Focus and do your duties."

Dwalin couldn't see his husband's body as he moved to do as the healer asked of him. Nori was covered with a raised blanket from his neck down and Oin and Lord Elrond was doing something behind it. The warrior hissed at the pool of blood around the table.

"What have you done to him?" Dwalin growled as he rested his hand on his pale mate's forehead to give him energy while stroking his other hand down Nori's long braid, "Why is this happening? I thought you two have done surgeries like this before?"

"Shut up! We are doing our best. There are complications working against us," Oin snarled, "Elrond, the blood is stemming now. Hurry with the afterbirth."

Dwalin grimaced and laid his forehead to his husband's as he slowly helped to keep his Nori going. What the hell did Oin mean by "complications?"

"I'm here, Magpie," Dwalin whispered to Nori, "I'm here and our daughter is too. She is still crying loud. Our treasure is strong and announcing her birth to the mountain. Hold on for Jocelin. Hold on for me too, Nori. Just keep remembering that there is much that you still needed to do here with me and our babe. Don't leave me alone. I need you, Nori. I love you."

The warrior continued talking softly to his husband for several long moments before he was told to be silent.

"I am just reminding Nori of why he can't leave," Dwalin bit out feeling more stressed than when he had faced Smaug.

"Let Lord Elrond work," Oin instructed, "The rest of Nori's care rests with him."

The warrior blinked at this. He never thought he'd ever have to rely on an elf for anything. Dwalin narrowed his eyes when Lord Elrond began to chant as the smell of athelas filled the room. What was this?

"Come, Lad," Oin urged as he pulled Dwalin away, "Let the elf lord work. Come meet your daughter."

"I don't want Nori left alone," Dwalin denied looking torn, but wanting to meet the newest member of his family, "I-I don't feel right about this."

"Nori needs elven magic to heal properly. There was more going on during that surgery than just assisting your daughter to greet the world," Oin admitted as Dwalin looked at him in surprise while the healer practically shoved him out of the healing ward and into another room, "Dwalin, Nori had scar tissue that was ages old that was causing some of his strain. The elf and I removed most of it, but the worst bit led to Nori nearly bleeding out. You gave Nori the strength to pull through, but now your husband needs Lord Elrond's attentions."

"Scar tissue?" Dwalin echoed before growling, "His mother's doing?"

"Yes," Oin agreed as Dwalin snarled where he stood, "Enough of that now. You'll frighten the baby. Come meet your lassie. She is truly one of the most beautiful, wee dams I've ever had the privilege of helping to deliver. Come see your pride. Sit in that chair right there."

Dwalin reluctantly settled down, but eagerly took the squirming bundle that was handed to him from a nearby bassinet. The lassie was screaming her unhappiness in loud wails of indignation while here face shone red in anger. It was the most beautiful sight Dwalin had ever seen in his life.

"Mahal," Dwalin gasped while he looked upon his daughter marveling that she fit neatly in his two hands, "Treasure, you are so _beautiful_. Is the little lady not happy? I hear you, Darling. There, there, Treasure. Calm down. I'm here. What a pretty little dam I have. Yes you are. Look at your perfect hands and gorgeous eyelashes and…oh! Look, Oin. Yes, Treasure. That's my beard. What a _strong_ grip you have."

"Now I do believe that sets a new record," Oin chuckled as Dwalin gleefully endured the yanking on his beard, "Reached right for you from the beginning. She's something."

"Yes you are, Jocelin," Dwalin hummed rocking his daughter as he stroked one tiny fist, "There, there, Pretty Girl. You have your da's hair. I'm so glad."

Jocelin's mane was thick with Nori's ginger-brown locks. Dwalin bounced his babe and smiled even brighter as his own eyes looked up at him from his daughter's face. She had the softest skin and still cried loud at being up rooted from the warmth the babe wanted again.

"Hello, Jocelin," Dwalin cooed bouncing his daughter as her cries stemmed, "You have my eyes. There, there, Love. I'm here. Papa's here. You see Papa? I know you see my beard because you're yanking on it hard. Strong just like a warrior of the House of In. Papa's so proud. I'm your papa and I'm going to keep you safe while Da heals up good. You hear that, Treasure?"

"She is smaller than she should be since she is early, but healthy," Oin reported as he worked at untangling the babe's fingers from Dwalin's beard, "She's got Nori's features, but that nose is neither your mate's or yours."

"That is my mother's nose," Dwalin admitted kissing the button nose of his daughter as she regarded him with big eyes and trembling lips, "What a beautiful girl I have. I have the _prettiest_ lassie in the world. Yes, I do. Lads will want to covet my lassie and I'll break every single one of their skulls. Yes, I will, Treasure. Only the most worthy lad can ever woo my daughter. _Only_ perfection for _my_ perfection. Isn't that right, Jocelin?"

Dwalin grinned even wider as Jocelin hiccupped and cuddled against his chest. A great gush of pride and love welled up so strong in the warrior's chest that he thought he just might burst at the seams. Now he just wanted his Nori to be here too and the world would be perfect.

"I pity any lad that tries to woo your daughter," Oin chuckled as Dwalin glanced at him, "She is a thing of beauty, Cousin. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Dwalin whispered looking back to his babe in awe as he tucked the blankets around her snugger, "Welcome to the family, Daughter. I love you so much, Treasure."

Dwalin's head snapped up as Lord Elrond stepped silently into the room.

"How is my husband?" Dwalin demanded.

"Master Nori's incision is stitched and healing," the elf began, "Master Dwalin, your mate had an extremely hard time during the surgery. He is very weak, but still fighting. Master Nori has been placed into a healing sleep now. I have hopes that he will wake."

"Have hopes?" Dwalin questioned standing with his daughter, "What are you talking about? I thought you said Nori was in a healing sleep? Healing means he'll be okay, right?"

"Dwalin, Nori had been torn up inside pretty badly," Oin sighed, "There is no guarantees in anything in life and you know this. Hopefully Mahal has need of Nori to stay here and not be called to His halls. We'll have to wait and see how things go."

"My husband _won't_ leave," Dwalin decided feeling strangely calm, "He fights through anything. Nori won't leave Jocelin and I alone. He'll wake."

Oin and Lord Elrond looked at one another and nodded. Really only time would tell anyway.

"Go introduce your daughter to her extended family," Oin pushed, "Keep her calm and bring her back in a few minutes. Go on through that door there. Lord Elrond and I will settle Nori into a clean room while you are gone. One step at a time, Cousin."

Dwalin sighed and then nodded firmly. He refused to believe that Nori would ever leave his new family. Dwarves looked up when he stepped outside a different door from the one he had entered.

"Keep quiet, but come meet Jocelin of the House of In," Dwalin proudly ordered as everyone scampered his way, "Keep your voices down, but isn't she beautiful?"

"_Gorgeous_," Balin sighed smiling at the babe's little grunts and sniffles, "Hello, my niece. She has our mother's nose, Dwalin. Aren't you so pretty? Has she shown her strength yet?"

"Yanked my beard practically _off_ my face first thing when she and I met," Dwalin bragged as quiet cheers rang out while Bilbo looked confused, "Someone explain to the hobbit what I'm speaking about."

"Bilbo, dwarflings show their strength for life by how quickly they find and yank on their parents' beards," Bombur explained as the Halfling nodded in understanding, "I thought my youngest was one of the fastest dwarven babes to show his strength, but Dwalin's daughter even beat my son's record. Baby Jocelin did not waste time on making her presence known. She will be something as she ages."

"She is _already_ a lovely lass," Bilbo offered shyly as Dwalin puffed up feeling even more proud.

The others dwarves pushed forward to look and compliment the tiny babe. Bifur grinned when Dwalin pulled out the stuffed bunny from his coat and tucked it next to his daughter.

"Jocelin looks a lot like Nori," Ori chirped with glowing eyes, "Hello, Pretty Girl. I'm your Uncle Ori. Dori look at our…Dori?"

"I'm your Uncle Dori," the eldest Ri sobbed as he stroked a small fist, "You look so much like your da did as a babe, dearest Niece. You will know only happiness, Sweet One. Dwalin, how is Nori? What happened to him that you were needed? I saw the blood on Oin."

"My mate hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood," Dwalin sighed placing his daughter on his shoulder to pat her back as she began to grizzle unhappily, "Nori is in a healing sleep right now. He'll wake when he gets stronger."

"Let me," Thorin ordered as Dwalin laid his daughter into the King's waiting hands, "Welcome, Jocelin, daughter of Dwalin and Nori of the House of In. Your king and cousin greet you and accepts the kinship of your existence. You are a blessing from Mahal and will be cherished as the jewel you are. Long may you grace these halls with your beauty, Little One. She is lovely, Dwalin. You must be so proud."

Jocelin looked up for a moment before fussing softly. Dwalin smiled and took his daughter back in his arms to settle her.

"I am beyond proud, but I need to take her back to Oin now," Dwalin reported as whines rang out, "Jocelin and I will be waiting for her da to wake. Thank you all for everything, but I need to stay with my family now. I…Mahal! I'm a _father_. I'm _really_ a father. Excuse me."

Chuckles followed as Dwalin returned through the door he had exited. Oin immediately took Jocelin with reassurances that she was going to get an exam and then be brought back to him. The warrior grew grim when he was led to see Nori. The dwarf's hair was loose now and fell around his head revealing the extent of the ginger that dusted his chestnut locks.

"Magpie," Dwalin moaned seeing his mate pale and still, "You've done so well. Our lassie is a vision. You rest and get better for her. I'm here."

Dwalin whispered quietly to Nori as he held his husband's hand. His mate was obviously weak, but still breathing and fighting to remain so. The warrior poured more energy bit by bit into Nori to try and help.

"That's good, but enough," Oin insisted handing Dwalin his sleeping daughter and leading him out of the room, "You have no more strength to give. You've done well by Nori, Dwalin. He could have asked for nothing more during the pregnancy."

"Don't say that like…like Nori's leaving," Dwalin bit out, "It's like you and that elf have given up on my mate. Are you letting Nori die?"

"Of _course_ not," Oin hissed before calming, "I would never give up on a patient. Nori's just…Dwalin, his case is complicated. His mother did a lot of internal damage that hadn't healed well. If Lord Elrond wasn't here, Nori would have died."

Dwalin stepped back as he cradled his babe and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Focus, focus, focus," the warrior coached himself, "Stay calm. No anger. Nori can't handle that. Neither can your treasure. Focus. Breathe."

"Dwalin?" Oin asked as the larger dwarf looked back up.

"How bad?" Dwalin asked finally.

"Not that bad now," Oin answered, "I've removed bone shards and scar tissue that had impeded some blood flow. He's a survivor. Nori's system rerouted some arteries over the years. Your mate also has some mild nerve damage that he has learned to deal with. Nori probably doesn't even recognize that his left shoulder is a bit weaker than his other side."

"I did," Dwalin gasped, "I thought it was from an old injury. I guess in a way that is the truth. I've tried to reach him through our bond. Nori's mind is completely closed."

"That is because I have given him a very strong sedative," a voice said as Lord Elrond walked into the room, "I have found that if an individual's mind is not active, then the body can concentrate on healing without influences from emotions. Your mate is merely deeply asleep. He…."

The elf lord trailed off as the door to the infirmary hit the ground.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Dori bit out as he walked in trailing struggling dwarves trying to hold him back, "Where is my little brother? Unhand me, Fools! Dwalin, where is Nori?"

The warrior stared in shock at the eldest Ri. Jocelin chose that moment to wake and fuss loudly.

"That is a _hungry_ cry," Dori pointed out, "Has my niece eaten yet? Have any of you even _bothered_ to request some warm, goat's milk? Nori will have your heads if he knows that his daughter is not being cared for properly. Have to do everything _myself_! I'll get the bottle and then I'm going to see my little brother and _no one_ better get in my way."

Dori stomped back the way he had come as Jocelin whimpered hungrily.

"I was _just_ about to do that," Oin groused staring angrily the way Dori had left.

"You can't stop him when he gets like that," Ori sighed from the floor, "Pitched a fit when he thought too much time had gone by when he and I should be allowed to check on Nori."

"Flattened tha lot of us," Bofur chuckled as Bifur pulled him from the floor, "Sorry about your door, Oin."

Dwalin snorted as Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Dwarves," Thorin huffed dusting himself off as he glared at the elf, "We don't mess about. We _make_ things happen."

"I see," Lord Elrond voiced with a hint of amusement in the twitch of his lips.

"Are you hungry, Baby?" Balin cooed to Jocelin as her cries grew louder, "Uncle Dori is fetching your milk. Hush now. Dwalin, we'll need a seat so Dori can feed the darling once he gets back. My niece is so hungry, aren't you, Jocelin?"

"_My_ daughter is hungry and _I_ will feed her," Dwalin insisted rocking his crying babe as he pulled up a chair, "Dori will not take my daughter from me. Not happening."

Dori came back at a run and handed the warm bottle off to the warrior. Dwalin smiled as his daughter chugged hungrily at her first meal.

"A proper dwarven appetite," Bombur chuckled, "She's healthy."

"Hold her head a little higher," Dori ordered as Dwalin adjusted Jocelin, "Tell me about Nori. How is my brother?"

"Sedated," Dwalin admitted as Dori hissed, "Dori, let Jocelin eat and I will explain everything in a moment. Don't distract me from my lassie. Right, Treasure?"

Dori nodded tersely and all watched as the new babe finished her first bottle and gave her first belch after eating as her father patted his daughter's back.

"Big sound from a tiny babe," Dwalin chuckled as Jocelin drifted to sleep.

"There is a crib in Nori's room," Oin instructed, "Take her in there with Dori and Ori."

"Plus my brother and our king," Dwalin nodded out, "Let's go."

The group was led by Dwalin into Nori's room and all were silent as the warrior laid his daughter into the crib and tucked her in with her bunny.

"Mahal," Dori moaned with a fist to his mouth as he stared at his brother, "He's…Mahal, this is the way he looked after Mother nearly killed him. Nori was so still and so pale. Dwalin, tell me about my brother."

Dwalin did. He explained everything that had been found during the surgery as Dori and Ori choked and shook.

"Oh, no," Balin breathed closing his eyes, "What more can that dam do to try and destroy her own son even no longer being here? Even in death her touch still lingers."

"He'll _not_ give up," Ori whispered trying to soothe Dori as he silently sobbed, "Nori never gives up. Not my brother. Nori will wake again. Dori, he'll wake again, right? Nori will wake up and raise his daughter and be with Dwalin and be happy, right? He will, right?"

Dwalin blinked as the eldest Ri brother tensed and straightened as if a lever had been released. Dori whole focus changed and he was all business again.

"Nori will be fine," Dori reassured firmly and stomped over to kiss the still dwarf's forehead, "You just rest and heal. I'll be back, Nori."

Dwalin, Ori, Balin, and Thorin watched as Dori marched outside calling for Oin and Lord Elrond to "explain everything about Nori, dammit, or I'll rip off limbs."

"Dwalin?" Ori called looking up at his brother-in-law.

"Nori will not leave us," Dwalin insisted, "Go after your brother. You are the only one that can control him at the moment."

Ori nodded and darted over to kiss his brother's cheek before taking off after Dori.

"He looks awful," Thorin sighed walking over to gaze down on Nori, "However, there is tension here. Do you see it?"

"I do," Dwalin agreed coming over to stroke his mate's hair back from his face, "I can't feel Nori through our bond, thanks to the sedation, but I know my mate. Nori's fighting. He'll not leave unless his body gives out and I'm here to give him strength."

"Except for the fact that you will be unable to do that a few days from now," Balin sighed as Dwalin grimaced, "Remember that a sire can only share strength for five days after the birth of a babe and then that ability ends unless another pregnancy occurs."

"No more pregnancies," Dwalin denied tersely, "Our lassie is good enough for me. Nori's too tiny and his system has been through too much to go through this again. I will feed him energy for as long as I can."

"Let's hope that is enough then," Thorin encouraged, "Dwalin, you just watch over Nori and feed him energy. That means that you need to look after yourself too. Nori and your beautiful daughter are resting now. You should do the same."

"Okay," Dwalin agreed already noticing a cot that Oin had set up in the corner near the crib and Nori, "Balin, you will stay and watch over my family? I don't want to be sleeping if a need arises."

"Of course," Balin agreed pulling up a chair, "I'll wake you if you are needed."

"Thorin, you'd better hunt down the other two Ri brothers," Dwalin pointed out before leaning over his mate, "I'm here, Nori. I'm right here and so is our lassie. You rest and come back to the two of us. I love you, Magpie. You have done such a good job so far. Keep up the good work."

Dwalin checked on his babe and reached to stroke the downy head before crawling onto the cot and falling into an anxious, but exhausted sleep.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Two

"No more pregnancies," Dwalin denied tersely, "Our lassie is good enough for me. Nori's too tiny and his system has been through too much to go through this again. I will feed him energy for as long as I can."

"Let's hope that is enough then," Thorin encouraged, "Dwalin, you just watch over Nori and feed him energy. That means that you need to look after yourself too. Nori and your beautiful daughter are resting now. You should do the same."

"Okay," Dwalin agreed already noticing a cot that Oin had set up in the corner near the crib and Nori, "Balin, you will stay and watch over my family? I don't want to be sleeping if a need arises."

"Of course," Balin agreed pulling up a chair, "I'll wake you if you are needed."

"Thorin, you'd better hunt down the other two Ri brothers," Dwalin pointed out before leaning over his mate, "I'm here, Nori. I'm right here and so is our lassie. You rest and come back to the two of us. I love you, Magpie. You have done such a good job so far. Keep up the good work."

Dwalin checked on his babe and reached to stroke the downy head before crawling onto the cot and falling into an anxious, but exhausted sleep. The rest did the warrior good, but the next two days brought no improvements in Nori's condition.

"I don't understand," Dwalin fussed finally getting angry with Lord Elrond as Dori and Ori watched on, "I feel like I am pouring energy into a deep hole. Nori's not responding at all. Have you given him anything else to keep him sedated?"

"No," Lord Elrond denied as Ori bounced the baby in his arms to quite her whimpers, "You should have been able to sense your mate at least a day ago. I have not seen anything like this before."

"_Figure_ it out then," Dwalin barked turning back to his husband, "Come on, Nori. It's time to wake now. You're sleeping on the job. Jocelin needs her da. She is looking for your touch and getting more and more unhappy that her carrier isn't responding to her cries. Wake up, Nori."

The warrior groaned at receiving no response from his silent husband. Dwalin poured every bit of strength he had into his mate before he had to be physically carried back over to his cot by Dori.

"Sleep," Dori ordered as Ori laid Jocelin into her crib, "Balin and I are here to watch over your family. Ori is doing a great job with your daughter. Jocelin is accepting his touch in place of Nori for right now. Rest so you can continue to urge your mate awake."

Dwalin grimaced, but nodded his consent once his brother stepped into the room. The warrior looked over at his Nori and sighed. His husband seemed to be slipping away from him and the fear was growing to be too much. Dwalin fell asleep almost immediately once he laid down, but flinched at feeling himself falling. He tried to cry out, but he had no voice at all.

"Dwalin."

The warrior gasped at hearing his name as his feet hit some kind of surface. He spun and stared hard.

"Nori?" he asked the toddler that stood before him.

"Mmhm," the tot nodded out reaching hands in a way to ask to be picked up, which Dwalin immediately did, "It's me."

"_Look_ at you," Dwalin cooed cuddling his husband's tiny form close, "You were as beautiful a child in your past as our lassie is now. She looks just like you, Magpie."

"I can feel that she is healthy," Nori sighed laying his head on Dwalin's shoulder, "I'm so tired. I've been trying to reach you, but something was blocking me."

"The elf sedated you so that your body could heal faster," the warrior described sitting to cradle the small child in his lap, "Nori, why do you look so young?"

"I think this is how I still feel inside," Nori admitted looking at his small hands a bit angrily, "No matter how strong I get or how much you help me try to overcome my mother, I still feel deep down like that unwanted child that sat for hours in a corner forgotten by most. I'm sick of having my mother's darkness surround me all the time, Dwalin. She is pulling at me even now. I think she has _always_ pulled at me."

Dwalin blinked at the omission and looked around the darkness as he flared his senses out. There was a strong pull on his mate. A pull that felt wrong and off.

"She _can't_ have you," Dwalin spat standing as he held his husband tight in his arms, "You are mine, Magpie."

Nori blinked in surprise as his much taller mate walked towards the pull he had been trying to avoid. The toddler whimpered at the darkness, but settled as Dwalin stroked his back soothingly.

"I'm right here. I want allow anything to harm you," Dwalin assured.

The two walked for quite a bit of time before Nori cried out and buried his head against his mate's shoulder.

"_You_," Dwalin snarled seeing a dwarrowdam with long hair the same color as Ori's hair, "You're the bitch that hurt my husband. Your Nori's mother."

"Husband? That?" the dam hissed pointing at the toddler in Dwalin's arms, "How could you touch that creature?"

"Easily," Dwalin hissed back, "Nori is my One and I love him. I am furious over what you did to my mate as a babe. I'm not sure if you are really here or just a figment of Nori's mind holding onto his mother's insane words, but you release your hold on him _now_."

"Figment?" Nori's mother cackled, "I swore that my soul wouldn't rest until the evil was gone from my House. Not even Mahal has been able to force me back to render some unfair judgment upon me. I still have one last thing to do on Middle-Earth before I will allow my soul to depart these lands. I am here to lay claim on that beast's soul."

"Hell no," Dwalin denied gripping Nori tighter in his arms, "Nori is no longer of the House of Ri. He is Nori of the House of In, mate of Dwalin son of Fundin. You no longer have any claim on what is mine."

o

"What the hell do you mean that you sense an evil presence?" Balin demanded forgoing all diplomatic speech as he glared at Lord Elrond.

"There is a presence in Master Nori's mind," the elf lord explained with a frown, "There is more. Master Dwalin has been pulled into his mate's mind as well through the bond he shares with his husband. I can sense that he is having words with whatever is in there with your brother and his husband. He is furious and I sense he is protecting Master Nori."

"Protecting my brother?" Dori echoed, "I don't understand. First you tell me that Nori is sedated and cannot reach out to Dwalin and now you are telling me that his mate had to enter Nori's mind to protect him? From what? What does this…this presence feel like?"

"Female," Lord Elrond began closing his eyes as Thorin glared from the doorway, "Angry. Insane. Wants to do Master Nori harm."

"_Mother!_" Dori and Ori both gasped as they looked at one another in alarm waking baby Jocelin in the process.

"Can she harm the baby?" Dori demanded reaching to cradle the infant close as she wailed.

"No," Lord Elrond soothed, "This presence is not tied to the child. Your…mother has somehow tied herself to your brother's mind and has been chipping away at Master Nori's mind for what feels like years. Master Dwalin is even now trying to break the tie."

"That's Dwalin for you!" Balin crowed as Thorin nodded looking proud, "He's always there when he is needed. Take out that bitch, Brother."

"Watch your mouth around our niece," Dori fussed before walking over to the sleeping warrior, "Stop her, Dwalin. Make her let go of Nori. She has done enough to the dwarf that we both love in different ways. Send her back where she came from."

o

"You _bastard_," the dam seethed as Dori's words echoed around them as she glared at the toddler looking at her in Dwalin's arms, "You poisoned my firstborn against me, Filth."

"Didn't," Nori denied shaking and holding to Dwalin tight, "Brother loves me and never stopped even though you tried to make him hate me. You were wrong. I deserved to be loved too. Dwalin told me that. I wasn't a horrible child."

"You are a _vile_ thing," Nori's mother hissed.

"He is not!" Dwalin defended turning to shield his husband from the dam's glare, "Nori was an innocent that you tortured and hurt. You nearly killed your own child. How _could_ you?"

"Why can't others see what I know?" the dwarrowdam asked herself shaking her head as if she pitied the warrior, "Nori? That isn't even that creature's name since I never gave him a proper title. He is a nameless beast that has brought ruin to all he touches. Ori's father is dead because of him! Noi left because of him! Dori was hurt by that thing's betrayal! He's probably tainted my youngest and ruined my poor baby's future. He is a destroyer! A plague! _Open_ your eyes."

Dwalin's blood boiled as his mate whimpered.

"_You_ killed Ori's father by shoving him down a flight of stairs," Dwalin accused as the dam stepped back in shock, "Noi left you because of _you_ and not due to my mate. Dori was hurt by _your_ emotional abuse and reacted in the worse way because no other example was set for him. My mate was a sweet baby who resorted to thieving to help his family survive. Nori knew no other means to keep all of you from starving. He is no destroyer or plague. It is you that nearly destroyed your House!"

"Liar!" Nori's mother shrieked going to slap Dwalin before grunting as her hand was caught and she was shoved backwards hard by the large dwarf.

"Look, Nori," Dwalin urged as his mate looked up at him and then over at his mother, "You don't have to be afraid of her anymore. I won't let her hurt you. You are not a creature. You were named Nori by your brother who was the head male of your House. Nori is your true name. That dam is nothing but a child abuser. There is no truth in her words."

"I'll kill you!" the dam bellowed as she tackled a shocked Dwalin to the floor and tried to choke him making him lose his grip on his toddler-turned husband, "Don't interfere with me! I'll…."

Dwalin gaped as a very much grown Nori held one of his most wicked looking knives to his mother's throat silencing the dam.

"Get off of my husband, _Bitch_!" Nori snarled drawing a bit of blood from the dam, "Move! Get off now!"

Dwalin watched proudly as Nori forced his mother to stand and back away from where the larger dwarf lay. The warrior stood and hurried to lend his own strength.

"It will be a cold day in _hell_ before you touch my family," Nori bit out as his mother glared at him, "I have had enough of you."

"You are my curse to deal with. Mine!" the dam snapped.

"I belong to Dwalin," Nori denied.

"He is mine," Dwalin agreed, "Nori, break her hold over you. She means nothing. You are stronger than she ever was or ever will be. She is less than a grain of dust."

"I am your mother," the dam growled even as her form flickered slightly, "If I say you come with me, then you come with me."

"Mothers and carriers don't hurt their children," Nori declared, "My mate taught me that. You are no true mother and you are insane. I will not allow you to hurt me or mine anymore. I've had enough, Mother. Leave."

"You are _mine_!" the dam shrieked grabbing Nori's arm as she flickered before growling loud as Dwalin wrestled her fingers off his mate, "He's mine!"

"Magpie is mine," Dwalin stated before hauling off and slugging the dam as hard as he could making Nori's mother fall hard to the ground, "That's for my mate's suffering, _Bitch_."

"How dare you! How could you hit me for doing the right thing?" the dam asked as her form flickered once again where she had crumpled.

"You've done nothing, but the _wrong_ thing since Nori was born," Dwalin snarled, "Touch my husband again and I'll rend you limb from limb."

"I am _done_ with you," Nori declared, "My name is Nori of the noble House of In. This is my husband who claimed me and loves me."

"Claimed?" the dam demanded looking up.

"You tried to destroy me and nearly led to Dori's and Ori's destruction as well," Nori continued ignoring his mother, "I have a new life. I have a family of my own. I still have my brothers and you…_you_ have nothing. Not even your memory is remembered in fondness. I am done with you."

Dwalin looked about at the sound of snapping as the dam's image flickered even more.

"Claimed?" the dam gritted out, "You've brought more of your spawn into the world?"

More snapping could be heard as the dam shrieked in rage and obvious pain.

"That's not your business, is it?" Nori chuckled turning his back to cuddle against his mate, "Like I said before, Mother. I. Am. Done. With. _You_. Goodbye, Mother."

Dwalin smiled brightly as the dam shattered into pieces and disappeared before his eyes as her shrieks echoed for a moment. Nori shuddered in his arms before turning tired eyes up to his husband.

"I did it," Nori whispered excitedly, "She's gone."

"I knew you could," Dwalin agreed before hissing as he was jerked slightly backwards, "Nori?"

"It's time for you to go. I'm going to rest a little more," Nori offered leaning up to kiss his husband, "Take care of Jocelin for me. I'll come back to you two as soon as I can."

"I knew you would, Magpie," Dwalin grinned out grunting to stay with Nori as an invisible force pulled at him, "I love you. Come back to me quickly."

"As soon as I can and I love you too," Nori agreed waving as Dwalin felt himself thrown backwards.

"Nori!" Dwalin called sitting up on his cot before hissing when he realized that he had upset his daughter, "Give me my treasure. Come here, Jocelin."

Balin laid Jocelin into his brother's arms which made the babe still almost immediately after a bit of rocking.

"You've been asleep for _two_ days," Balin insisted as Dori, Ori, and Thorin hovered close, "What happened?"

Dwalin sighed and described the whole ordeal as he stood and went and checked on his mate. Nori still looked weak, but not nearly as pale.

"I can't believe…Mahal," Dori mumbled sitting hard in a chair, "Mother was trying to _steal_ Nori's soul? My little brother's soul?"

"Dori, that dam was insane," Dwalin stated laying his sleeping daughter back in her crib, "I touched her and felt how off she was. I don't know what happened in your mother's life to cause her insanity, but you and your family were her victims."

"Especially Nori," Ori grumbled angrily, "I hate her."

"My magpie fought her for me and for his family," Dwalin grinned out proudly, "He banished her from his mind and I at least got one good hit on the…not nice dam."

"Not nice dam?" Thorin chuckled, "Curbing your language for your babe?"

"My treasure will not hear rough language from me," Dwalin pointed out, "I seem to remember how Dis got pretty angry at her older brother when Fili came home using a choice phrase."

"Don't remind me," Thorin shuddered out, "Worst day ever."

"Dwalin, my brother?" Dori asked looking panicked, "Nori?"

"Healing sleep," Dwalin soothed, "Nori's going to be fine and come back to all of us. He will still need some support in overcoming some of the fears leftover from your mother, but Nori is going to live."

"Praise Mahal and his many Blessings," Dori breathed reaching to stroke his brother's cheek, "Rest well, Nori."

Dwalin echoed the prayer and waited. The next day, Jocelin roared her unhappiness. The babe would not settle no matter what anybody did. The little lassie wanted her da and screamed loud at being denied what she wanted.

"Hmm," Dwalin heard hummed as his head snapped up to look at his husband.

"Did he?" Dori demanded standing from his chair.

"Quiet," Dwalin urged bringing his sobbing daughter over to his husband, "Nori?"

Nori stirred slightly and finally fluttered his eyes open to stare up at Dwalin and then at the squalling baby in his arms.

"Give," Nori breathed as Dwalin quickly helped arrange his daughter to lie on his husband's chest," Hush, Baby. Shh, my sweet girl."

Jocelin's tears tapered off as her eyes locked on Nori's face and her fingers curled to tug at his beard. Dwalin realized that Nori had no strength to hold the baby, but his mate's eyes glowed as the warrior helped the dwarf soothe their lassie.

"Beautiful," Nori sighed stroking a soft cheek, "Hello, my Jocelin. I feel your strength, my darling. You just tug at my beard all you want to. You are just rearing to take a bite out of life. Do you see her, Dwalin? She knows me."

"I do see her. Jocelyn wanted her da," Dwalin chuckled as his mate smiled slightly, "Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. How do you feel, Magpie?"

"Tired," Nori admitted, "Stop crying, Dori."

"Hush," Dori sniffled laying his forehead against his brother's, "Ori and I have been so worried."

"And I haven't?" Balin frowned out as Nori chuckled once both Dori and Ori each reached and gave a small hug to their brother without disturbing the cooing babe upon Nori's chest, "I'm going to get Oin. You've been missed, Laddie. Heard about how you protected my little brother from your mother. I'm proud of you, Nori."

Nori smiled and then hummed softly as Dwalin poured as much energy into his mate as he could spare.

"That feels better," Nori sighed sounding stronger.

"This is the last day for that," the warrior stated as his mate nodded, "Let me lay our lassie in her crib. She's sleeping now that she got her way."

"Let her stay," Nori begged having enough strength now to cradle the baby close and batted half-heartedly at Dwalin while the warrior reached to untangle their daughter's fingers from his beard, "I've only just met our lassie. Leave me be and stop trying to wake my baby."

"The babe can't stay with you during your examination," Oin denied as Dwalin laid Jocelin in her crib, "It is good to see you awake, Nori. I feared for you ever waking again. You had a lot of difficulties during the birth."

"Did I?" Nori questioned looking mournfully towards his young, "Get this over with, please. I want my child back."

Dwalin smiled at seeing his mate's protective streak. Nori didn't want to be separated from his daughter.

"Sure thing," Oin agreed, "I'll go as quick as I can."

Oin examined Nori quickly and nodded when he probed at the incision across the smaller dwarf's abdomen.

"Ow, ow, ow," Nori hissed angrily, "That _hurts_, Oin. Dwalin, kill him. Dori, help my husband."

The warrior snickered at his livid mate while Dori snorted nearby. It was nice to see and hear Nori's spunky attitude again.

"Let's keep him alive just until you heal," Dwalin teased as his mate chuckled, "Oin?"

"Healing nicely," the healer admitted either not having heard or choosing to ignore the death threat, "I think now that a lot of the damage left over from the physical abuse has been removed, Nori's system is finally functioning at a normal level. Nori's going to be fine with proper rest and care."

Dwalin blinked at seeing Oin patting his mate's shoulder.

"Magpie, you didn't flinch," the warrior gasped as his mate looked up at him in confusion, "Oin touched your shoulder."

"He did?" Nori asked, "I…I didn't notice. I was noticing this."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23 and Epilogue

**Understandings**

This will be an AU/Slash/Mpreg tale. Sorry for those that don't like that genre, but this story has been itching to be written. Give it a shot if you dare.

This veers off of canon a lot. Sorry for canon lovers. Quite a twist in the story of the Ri brothers' pasts too so be warned.

Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Ow, ow, ow," Nori hissed angrily, "That _hurts_, Oin. Dwalin, kill him. Dori, help my husband."

The warrior snickered at his livid mate while Dori snorted nearby. It was nice to see and hear Nori's spunky attitude again.

"Let's keep him alive just until you heal," Dwalin teased as his mate chuckled, "Oin?"

"Healing nicely," the healer admitted either not having heard or choosing to ignore the death threat, "I think now that a lot of the damage left over from the physical abuse has been removed, Nori's system is finally functioning at a normal level. Nori's going to be fine with proper rest and care."

Dwalin blinked at seeing Oin patting his mate's shoulder.

"Magpie, you didn't flinch," the warrior gasped as his mate looked up at him in confusion, "Oin touched your shoulder."

"He did?" Nori asked, "I…I didn't notice. I was noticing this."

Dwalin had to bite back his laughter so not to wake their daughter as Nori held up his hand.

"Nori," Dori fussed sliding Oin's ring off of his brother's finger, "For shame."

"I have no idea how you do that," Oin snorted taking his ring back, "I _never_ feel a thing."

"Neither do _I_," Nori huffed irritably.

"My magpie just likes shiny," Dwalin explained starting to shoo everyone outside, "Let me spend some time with my husband alone. I have missed him terribly."

Everyone scampered quickly when the two bonded dwarves locked eyes. Nori sighed once Dwalin wrapped himself around him ever so gently. The two needed no words. The relief was thick enough to taste in the air. Dwalin grinned softly as he clasped Nori's necklace back around his neck while his mate beamed up at him for a moment.

"I want my baby," Nori insisted looking over to the crib, "Give me my lassie. I waited nearly a year to meet Jocelin and I won't be denied any longer."

Dwalin grinned and carefully lifted the babe to lie back in Nori's arms. The smaller dwarf relaxed fully then and pulled Jocelin close as he drifted back to sleep. The warrior was content to watch his small family as the two rested. This was something he feared he wouldn't ever have been able to see if Nori had died from their daughter's birth.

"Are you okay?" Balin asked in concern when he peeked in for a moment as Dwalin startled.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Dwalin asked looking at his brother.

"You're crying," Balin pointed out as Dwalin reached and felt the wet tracks on his cheeks in surprise, "Tears of relief?"

"I guess so," Dwalin snorted wiping the tears away before focusing back on his family, "My daughter looks so much like Nori. She is so beautiful and happy to be held in my mate's arms. Look at her."

"I am and you are correct, I do believe that is the most content Jocelin has looked from the first I saw her," Balin agreed giving the two sleeping dwarves a fond glance, "The babe is listening to Nori's heartbeat. A baby always knows their carrier's voice and heartbeat. Gracious, Dwalin, I do believe that Jocelin has enough hair for some wee braids."

"I think so too, but I want Nori to be the one to place the first braids as tradition states," Dwalin gushed beaming in pride, "I'm going to forge the most beautiful, family beads for Jocelin and others will burn in jealousy over the beauty my daughter possesses. Shoo so my mate and babe can sleep. Thank you for all your support, Balin."

"You are quite welcome," Balin answered slipping out.

Nori was not happy about being in the healing wing and pitched a fit until he was carried back home in a stretcher to rest in his own bedroom. Lord Elrond and Oin informed Dwalin that his mate being in familiar surroundings would assist Nori in healing faster.

"I still think the healing wing is the right place for you to be," Dwalin fussed as Nori glared up at him while he cradled their daughter.

"I don't want Jocelin around others coming in with illnesses," Nori whispered so he wouldn't wake the baby as Dwalin blinked, "She's too little to be exposed to sicknesses. I won't have it."

"See? A very, _very_ good parent," Dwalin pointed out as Nori blushed, "I never thought of that at all. I was just thinking about you needing to be closer to a healer and…oops. Don't let Jocelin's bunny fall out of her blankets. She screams bloody murder without her bunny."

"I know," Nori agreed as Dwalin lifted the babe to settle her in a crib that Dori had made to be in their bedroom, "I'm sick of being confined in bed. I want to be up and interacting more with my baby girl."

"You will when you are healed," Dwalin encouraged sliding down beside his smaller mate, "Lord Elrond and Oin said you need another two to three weeks in bed. Do you realize how badly your system was traumatized, Nori?"

"I can feel it," Nori sighed with a grimace, "Is it too soon for my willow bark tea?"

"I _knew_ you were in pain," Dwalin fussed rising carefully, "Let me go talk to Oin. He's in the living room with your brother."

Dwalin hurried away and was surprised to see Lord Elrond sitting on his couch.

"Good afternoon," Dwalin offered before turning to Oin, "Nori's in pain. Can he have some of his tea?"

"Too soon," Oin sighed as Dwalin hissed angrily that his mate was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it, "Nori's a stubborn one. For him to admit to pain means he is hurting badly. Perhaps some warm wraps will do?"

"Athelas will help more," Lord Elrond mentioned as eyes turned towards the elf, "Get me a bowl of boiling water just like before your beautiful daughter was born, Master Dwalin."

Again the athelas did the trick and allowed Nori to heal with as little discomfort as possible. Soon enough, Lord Elrond left and Thorin breathed a sigh of relief to have "pointed-ear devils" out of his mountain. When Jocelin was six weeks old, Nori was finally able to walk out into the living room to rest on the couch.

"Look how big you are getting," Nori sing-songed to Jocelin as she cuddled against him and reached clumsily for the emerald necklace around his neck in fascination, "Your Uncle Dori did such a good job on your pretty dress. Green looks so lovely on you, my darling. Time for your first family braids, Baby Girl. Here we go."

Dwalin watched in avid fascination as his mate worked some tiny, In braids in front of each of their babe's ears and sealed the ends with the beads the tattooed warrior had made himself out of the finest mithril and tiny diamonds.

"Look at you, Treasure," Dwalin gushed lifting the cooing infant from Nori once his mate had untangled the child's fingers from his necklace and gave her the bunny she adored instead, "So pretty. Look at the pretty lassie. Mahal, Jocelin has the thickest hair for a babe. Who's my pretty lassie? You are. Yes, you are!"

Nori chuckled as Dwalin snuggled the babe close while Jocelin yanked on her papa's beard. Few got to see the tough warrior act like this.

"All of the House of Ri have a lot of hair at birth," Nori explained watching his daughter try to focus her eyes on Dwalin while the warrior stroked one of her palms gently, "Runs in the family. Dori wears all those braids because he has a ton of hair and Ori is catching up to the two of us quickly."

"I'm glad Treasure got your hair," Dwalin chuckled handing Nori the baby, "Mine is not exactly lovely."

"It's…your hair is _perfect_ on you," Nori huffed as Dwalin felt his mate's irritation, "I love your hair just the way it is."

"You are just being kind," the warrior snorted before going to open the door as a knock rang out, "Hello, Dori."

"I was about to go to the market and wanted to stop in and see if you two needed anything and…oh. Jocelin's first family braids!" Dori gushed reaching for his niece as Nori allowed his brother to take his daughter, "Look at the pretty baby. Such teeny, tiny braids with gorgeous family beads. What a beauty you are, Jocelin. You are so sweet I could just eat you up. Nom, nom, nom, nom."

Nori snickered as Dori pretended to nibble the babe's tummy as his daughter kicked her feet beneath her long, nightie dress in apparent glee. This was a side of his elder brother he had seen with an infant Ori before. However, Dwalin always seemed dumbfounded at this new side to Dori.

"I'll never get used to that," Dwalin admitted as Dori rolled his eyes, "I just never took you for a baby-talking type of dwarf."

"Look at _this_ face and say that you don't melt into baby-talking," Dori huffed holding Jocelin up for Dwalin to see again.

"I have the prettiest baby in the world. Yes, Papa does. Come to Papa, Treasure," Dwalin cooed taking his lass as Nori barked a laugh, "Da's being mean. Look at mean Da laughing at your papa. Shame on your da. Tell him, 'Shame, shame, Da. Be nice to my papa.'"

Jocelin kicked happily once again before giving a small grunt which was her sound indicating she wanted Nori.

"I'll be nice if that's what my lassie wants," Nori sighed accepting Jocelin back in his arms, "I think we are good, Dori. Ori just stocked us up yesterday and my girl here has a nice, full belly of milk so she needs to be put down for her nap."

"You _and_ your daughter look tired," Dori pointed out as Nori nodded.

"I am tired," Nori agreed, "I'm getting stronger, but I've got a bit of time to go before I'm back to normal again."

"Typical for a bearer," Dwalin said walking over to his family, "The more you take care of yourself, the quicker you get better. Look. Jocelin is already sleeping. Let's get you in bed."

"I'll let myself out," Dori voiced as he walked away while Dwalin and Nori called their goodbyes.

"I can walk," Nori huffed softly as Dwalin leaned to lift him.

"I know, but it feels good to lift all of my family like this," Dwalin hummed as Nori chuckled softly, "Jocelin will grow and then I won't be able to do this anymore."

"So humor you for right now?" Nori asked as Dwalin beamed while carrying his husband and daughter towards the bedroom, "Very well, Mr. Snuggly. I'll humor you."

"Good," the warrior whispered laying his family in their bed, "You need to strengthen more for the anniversary of the reclaiming of Erebor. Plus, Bilbo and the Ur family are coming tomorrow for more hand recognition exercises. Remember that this will be the last time Bilbo can participate since he will be heading back to the Shire."

"I forgot about his leaving and the exercises," Nori sighed, "I was hoping to be over all the flinching once the link to Mother disappeared."

"Habitual behavior doesn't just disappear overnight, Magpie," Dwalin insisted tucking Nori and their daughter under the blankets, "Do you realize how far you've come in a year, Nori? You are doing so much better. I'm proud of you."

"Still magpie-ing though," Nori groaned handing Dwalin a bracelet, "Dori's going to kill me."

Dwalin snickered softly before having to clamp a hand over his mouth to hold in his belly rolls. This was Nori. This was his mate and he never wanted him to change.

"Dori will understand and be happy that you realized that you had his bracelet," Dwalin assured as Nori pouted before brightening as the warrior stroked his cheek softly, "I actually like your magpie-ing. I like that you trust me enough to let me know when you've discovered that you've taken something without realizing it. I'm a happy dwarf, Nori, and that is only because of you and the gift you gave me of loving me and bringing Jocelin into my life. I will be proud to show off my family at the anniversary feast. I love you, Nori."

"Sap," Nori snickered blushing slightly before shifting to rub their daughter's back as she whimpered softly, "Shoo before you wake our lassie and…Dwalin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too, Sappy One."

Dwalin blushed and leaned to kiss his mate's forehead before gently closing the door of his bedroom so his dear ones could sleep peacefully. His thoughts turned a little sour when he remembered Nori's mother.

"You thought to destroy my husband," Dwalin growled to himself before brightening, "But Nori survived and is healing from your abuse. Your sons have all grown stronger and closer. You couldn't destroy Nori or turn his brother's against him. I have a family that I am more than proud of and that I love dearly. You lost and I won. Praise Mahal for what I have been gifted with."

Dwalin smirked and glanced up at the painting that Thorin had gotten commissioned as a gift for his cousin's family. His own eyes stared back at him proudly as his likeness stood tall behind a seated Nori holding their alert daughter. Jocelin's likeness had been caught perfectly and she looked down at her father with what was certainly her da's twinkle and Nori…his precious Nori sat looking proud and happy.

"You lost and I won," Dwalin repeated gazing at the portrait.

Epilogue:

Five years later:

"Papa!" Jocelin squealed as she tore to Dwalin once she released her Uncle Ori's hand while her long mane of copper hair flowed around her, "I miss! I miss my papa! Mr. Bunny miss my papa too!"

"Papa missed his lassie _so_ much, Treasure," the warrior chuckled after he had bent to catch his happy girl in his arms and gave her a big toss as he stood before cuddling the giggling toddler close, "Don't drop Mr. Bunny, Jocelin. Where's Da?"

"Da all slow, but Unca Owi hold my hand so I could find Papa fast," Jocelin insisted starting to play in her father's beard without a care in the world before brightening and waving happily, "Da! Da, Papa's home! _Look_, Da!"

Dwalin smiled at seeing his laughing mate wave back at their lassie as he carried their one year old son over. Dwalin had not been happy to know that he had placed another babe in his mate's belly nearly two years ago, but Nori had been joyful. The delivery had been very hard since their son had been a large baby, but both carrier and babe had healed. The only repercussion of the second pregnancy was that Nori would never be able to conceive again which thrilled Dwalin to no end.

"I'm happy with two," Dwalin had assured his mate when Nori had admitted his fears to the warrior after their son's birth that maybe Dwalin thought less of his husband now, "I would have also been happy with just Jocelin. I can't lose you, Magpie."

Nori had felt better after that and Dwalin had felt great relief that his mate's more delicate build wouldn't be put through that type of strain ever again.

"Papa, I wear my new dress for you. Look, Papa," Jocelin urged throwing her arms to the side so Dwalin could get a good look at her new, red frock, "Unca Dowi make for me. I pwetty, Papa?"

"The most beautiful lassie in the world," Dwalin drawled with a firm nod enjoying his babe's beaming smile, "You choose red to be like your Uncle Balin?"

"Yes, yes, yes. This my Unca Balin dress and he says I look so smart in wed. Unca Dowi's here. Look, Papa, it's Unca Dowi!" Jocelin piped as she was sat on her feet and the lass ran to her favorite uncle who was walking up beside Nori while the lass hugged her stuffed bunny close, "Papa's home, Unca. Look."

"I see, Sweet One," Dori answered bending to straighten his niece's skirts and smooth down her glorious mane, "You sure did run fast. Your Uncle Ori said he could barely keep up with you. Are you wearing magic boots that are making you faster?"

"I not wearing magic boots, Unca. I so fast. I wun like this," Jocelin giggled jogging in place while her braids bounced as Dori chuckled at the toddler.

Dwalin grinned at his daughter's chirping and shook his head. Jocelin was just as mischievous as Nori ever was and kept both he and his husband on their toes. The warrior bent to hold his arms out for his son. Orin has been set on his feet and held one of his Da's hands to unsteadily march with a big grin to his papa as he pointed at Dwalin excitedly. Nori laughed as he carefully supported their son to get to Dwalin. The babe laughed joyfully at his accomplishment once Dwalin hugged him close.

"There's my boy," Dwalin chuckled as his son curled against him while the warrior stood, "Have you been a good boy for your Da?

"Pa," Orin cooed reaching for Dwalin's beard just as his sister had done, "_Gah!_"

"Orin's missed his papa as much as his big sister did," Nori sighed watching his two lads fondly, "Our boy is also getting _heavy_. He's going to be as tall, or even taller than you."

"That's my son," Dwalin crowed tickling the silver-haired tot while Nori chuckled, "Are you my big boy, Orin? I've missed you so much just like I missed your sister. Yes, I did, Orin."

Orin giggled and squirmed happily as Nori grinned at the scene. Their son looked like a spitting image of Dwalin, with a warrior's crest and all, but with his Uncle Dori's hair color and strength. Nori had explained that Dori's coloring and strength had been inherited from the brothers' maternal grandfather. Orin was a pure mixture of the House of In and Ri. Dwalin had wanted his son's name to reflect his Uncle Ori's name in thanks for Ori having always been there for Nori _and_ so that Orin was a combination of all three of the Ri brothers. Nori had been beside himself in happiness over Dwalin's choice of names and Dori had cried like a baby while Ori puffed in pride at the honor. Dwalin, himself, was fit to busting in pride every time his children were praised for their beauty and strength. The warrior had never been happier.

"I have missed you so much," Nori whispered just as Dwalin reached to engulf his husband into a one-armed, strong embrace and place his forehead to Nori's, "I am so glad you are returned."

Leaving for these dratted training expeditions was part and parcel of the warrior's job as a captain of the guard, but he hated leaving his family behind.

"Pa," Orin chirped suddenly bouncing in Dwalin's arms as his parents broke apart, "Bi! Ba! Rin! Bi, Pa. Bi!"

Dwalin turned to see Bifur walking over with Balin not far behind strolling over with their king while his son pointed excitedly. Orin had only managed "Bi" for Bifur, "Ba" for Balin, and "Rin" for Thorin thus far. The babe reached for a beaming Bifur and Dwalin carefully deposited his son into Bifur's arms. Orin had taken a shine to Bifur and Bifur had been in gold heaven ever since which pleased his two cousins immensely. Dwalin and Nori didn't complain about anyone loving their children as much as they did since the Ur family had become another set of babysitters they could depend on when the two needed alone time.

"Welcome back, Dwalin," Thorin offered as he patted Nori on the back while he passed by with his grinning nephews, "You've been missed. Especially, by that boy of yours. All I heard was 'Pa, Pa, Pa, Pa! Rin, Pa? Da, Pa?' all month when he was around and you were gone. He just asked for you all the time. I felt so sorry for Nori having to listen to that constantly."

Dwalin snorted and nodded at his king and grinned internally that Nori hadn't even flinched at the sudden touch. Magpie had come a long way and no longer flinched at a touch of a hand like he did when their bond was still new.

"Orin drove me nuts asking for you. I have been counting the days to your return," Nori admitted as Dwalin touched his forehead once again to his mate's, "Plus, I missed you too, you big lug. I hate when you have to leave."

"I've missed you more and…Nori?" Dwalin began before interrupting himself as Nori glared down at his hand, "What…oh."

Dwalin began laughing hard as Nori growled at him. Thorin barked a laugh as he walked back over with a chuckling Balin to accept his ring from a sheepish Nori. Dori chuckled as he led Jocelin by the hand over to her parents as Ori cackled from behind Bifur and Orin while Nori offered his apologies.

"Da not happy?" Jocelin whimpered looking up at Nori.

"Da is very, _very_ happy, Baby Girl," Nori denied kneeling so his daughter could run to him and be lifted for a snuggle, "Da's been silly again."

"Silly Da," Jocelin beamed leaning up to kiss her carrier on the cheek, "Papa, Da's been silly. Da's a _birdy_!"

Most chuckled at the child's words as Dwalin hugged Nori against his side. Nori's magpie ways had not escaped their daughter's notice and both had told their lassie that her da's behavior was a silly habbit and not nice to do to others so Da was working hard to stop. Jocelin had accepted this and liked helping Nori recognize when he'd been "silly."

"Yes, Treasure," Dwalin agreed as Nori huffed with a big grin, "Da is your Papa's birdy, right, Magpie?"

"Don't push your luck," Nori teased as Dwalin laughed, "Da was silly again, but what does Da do when he's been silly, Jocelin?"

"Say sorry and try not to do no more cause not nice," Jocelin nodded out playing with Nori's emerald necklace once again as she always tended to do, "Papa, Da put a picture I drewed him in our birdy treasure. He said was best piece in there. Unca Balin showed me how to write my name on my picture. Come look!"

"Sounds good. I can't wait to see," Dwalin nodded out reaching to take Orin back from Bifur, "Let's go home and see the birdy treasure."

"Absolutely. Be careful of Da's necklace, Baby Girl. Down we go to walk like a big girl," Nori hummed setting Jocelin down so she could hold his hand to be led home, "I made some stew and honey cakes."

Dwalin beamed as Jocelin cheered and his son squealed at hearing the word "honey." Both of their dwarflings loved sweets to a fault and Nori pointed out that it was Dwalin's fault because the babes had both inherited the sweet tooth from their Papa. Nori caught Dwalin's eye and winked back at him before leading the way.

"Happy?" Balin asked as Dwalin glanced at his brother.

"Happy is not a word that describes how I feel," Dwalin admitted hugging his babbling son closer while Balin smiled at him, "There are not enough words in the world to describe how content I am. Orin, that is Papa's nose. Don't squeeze Papa's nose off. Ow,ow, _ow_, Orin. Papa can't breathe, Strong One."

"Gentle, gentle, Nephew. Sounds like Mahal knew what he was doing then when he gave you and Nori the second blessing you call your son, didn't he, Dwalin?" Balin questioned while he batted at Orin's hands to get him to let go of his father's nose making Orin snort and beam, "Go home to your family, Brother."

"You bet," Dwalin agreed turning to look at his older brother, "Thank you for all support you showed for me and my family, Balin. Please tell Dori and Ori the same for me. I need to go. Jocelin is getting impatient. Papa's coming, Treasure."

Dori walked over to Balin as Dwalin jogged to catch up to his mate and eager firstborn. Both older brothers smiled as they watched their younger siblings drift away.

"I heard," Dori mentioned as Balin looked at him, "I agree with your brother. There are not enough words to describe how I feel to see Nori healthy and whole. There are not enough to describe how thrilled I am to see Ori branching out and becoming his own dwarf. I never really wanted to go on the quest for Erebor originally. I'm so glad that Ori and Nori forced my hand in having to go on the quest."

"Really?" Balin hummed as Dori nodded.

"Things got brought out that needed to be uncovered," Dori sighed, "Acceptance of guilt and healing began once we retook Erebor and Dwalin claimed my brother. I have the House of In to thank for giving me back my family, Balin. Thank you for your role in that."

"I have the House of Ri to thank for calming and centering my brother, Dori," Balin pointed out as Dori smiled, "Thank you for being there for your brothers. You made mistakes, but you worked hard to fix them. How about a round of wine at the Golden Mountain?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dori nodded out glancing over to watch Nori and Dwalin disappear around a corner, "I'm happy, Balin."

"So am I," the advisor admitted, "Come."

Bifur smiled at Bofur from where the two had been spying. Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Fili, Kili, and Thorin watched from afar and grinned when Bifur gave them a thumbs-up. Ori sighed happily as he watched Dori and Balin walk away.

"We are stronger than you ever were, Mother," Ori thought to himself, "Dori, Nori, and I have overcome your taint. I hope that Mahal has cured your mind sickness so that you finally see Nori as the treasure he always was. I hope you love all of us now and you have found some center within yourself. I've matured enough to try and forgive you, but I am still angered when I remember your actions. Be at peace."

"Ale?" Fili asked as Kili hopped over to Ori's other side, "On us, of course."

"Very well, but I'm not carrying you two home again," Ori chuckled as both princes began whining denials.

Dwalin grinned down at Nori from where the two had been spying on _their_ kin.

"We beinging sillies?" Jocelin asked as her parents chuckled.

"You bet we are," Nori agreed as his daughter beamed up at him, "Let's go eat dinner so we can have honey cakes for dessert."

"Yay!" Jocelin cheered as Nori was dragged behind her as she skittered forward, "Come on, Da. Come on, Papa. Orin, honey cakes!"

"Gah!" Orin answered flapping his arms excitedly as he caught on to his sister's excitement.

"That is Orin's way of saying 'let's eat,'" Nori pointed out as Dwalin laughed softly, "Come on, Dwalin. I've made your favorite stew to welcome you home."

"Can't wait," Dwalin breathed feeling great that he was home with his family, "Jocelin, don't jerk on Da so hard."

"Kay, Papa," the babe agreed slowing her steps as she squeezed Nori's hand, "Da, Papa can have the _biggest_ honey cake because we missed him lots and lots, wight?"

"We sure did," Nori answered as their daughter beamed up at him once again, "Lead the way, Baby Girl."

Dwalin reached and held Nori's other hand as the family walked home. The two parents shared a grin. Neither would want to be anywhere else. This was...there were not enough words. No. Maybe just one. This was purest, purest…joy.

The end.

_Hope you all enjoyed._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. I so hope you all found this story to be original and not redundant and hope you will continue to read more from me when I choose to write some more._

_You are all so appreciated._

_Thanks again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nori Lover_


End file.
